


Rastro

by elycianj



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Love, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-08-24 12:59:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 41,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16640591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elycianj/pseuds/elycianj
Summary: Clarke Griffin is born into a wealthy and prominent family in the business industry. Clarke has nothing to be concerned about: she has the perfect family, the perfect job, and the perfect fiance, Finn, who her parents expect her to marry as soon as possible. However, everything changes when she meets Lexa - a simple businesswoman who owns a small company that coordinates weddings.Or: A Clexa AU fiction that focuses on family, love, struggles with sexuality, acceptance, dramas, and etc.





	1. Soulmates

Notes: This story contains a lot of new characters since I feel like putting characters that we've already known will seem so out of characters to the roles they would have played here. It wouldn't suit them well, so yeah, if you don't like the idea, you can skip this story. But if it doesn't bother you, go on and try reading this story! I can assure you, though, big characters from the show will definitely still appear.

The first scenes mainly focuses on Clarke's family since the story requires us to understand the bond the Griffin family has.

 

 

**CHAPTER 1**

_Scene 1: The Reunion_

 

 _'Finally, I'm home.' Clarke_  thinks to herself as she steps out of the car and stands to look at their mansion of a house.

She's excited to see her family again after being away for almost a month for a vacation in Europe. She takes a deep breath as she takes off her sunglasses, and she's greeted by one of their maids.

“Good afternoon, Clarke! Welcome back!” Josie, the maid, greets her happily.

Clarke smiles and nods at her, and answers back, “It's good to be back.” 

“Your family is waiting for you inside, Clarke. They're really excited to see you.” Josie says enthusiastically.

Clarke isn't really surprised by that news. Whilst their family is big on business, and its members are mostly busy people, they have never really been busy for Clarke, seeing that Clarke is the favourite one in the family.

See, the Griffin family owns a big company that manages malls in some places all over the country. David and Mary Griffin, her grandparents, are both businesspeople that thrived so hard during their earlier years and managed to build a small store, until it became successful, and one turned into many until they've managed to build their own company. They have three children: Marcus Griffin, the eldest of the three, who followed the steps of their parents and became a businessman. Their second child is Henry Griffin, the priest of the family. And the last but not the least, Jake Griffin, also a businessman, and the only Griffin brother who has his own family.

Jake Griffin was supposed to marry someone who was arranged for him by his parents; someone who was also from a family with a big name in the business industry. But Jake, not wanting to marry someone he didn't love, disobeyed his parents and ran away from home. That's when he met then Abby Griffin. They fell in love and Jake married her unbeknownst to Jake's parents. When Abby became pregnant to their first child, Jake decided to introduce her to his family, hoping that they would accept him. They didn't. Abby tried to beg for them to accept him back and their soon to be grandchild, but they still refused to welcome them back. 

One day, Abby learned that David and Mary Griffin longed to have a daughter, since all their children are boys. Abby thought that if she and Jake had a daughter then maybe the Griffins would accept them. So, during her labour, she hoped to all gods out there that she'd bear a daughter. She didn't. Two years later and they tried for the second time, but still, it was a boy. For the third time, two years after their second child was born, they tried again, but this time Abby had already given up on hope that it would be a girl, but with some miracle, someone heard her losing hope and decided to give her one, and so came their first and only daughter - Clarke Griffin.

David and Mary learned about Clarke a few weeks after she was born, and so they invited them in their home. At first, the Griffins were being difficult, but when they had held Clarke into their arms, happy was an understatement of how they felt. Everything became a lot better for the whole Griffin family. 

Since then, their family has always been together. And their love for Clarke has never been unfamiliar to each of the its family members.

So, her family waiting for her excitedly isn't really a surprise to Clarke.

“Diego, go and get Clarke's luggage from the car.” Josie tells one of the bodyguards. 

Clarke walks into the house and goes straight to the garden located at the back of the house where she knows her family is waiting.

“Clarke is here.” Josie says out-loud for everyone to hear.

Her grandfather, her Dad, and her Uncle Marcus obviously just finished a meeting, congratulating and shaking hands with Finn, her long-time boyfriend.

“Clarke!” Abby shouts joyfully as she sprints towards her daughter. The other members of the family tailing behind her. “Oh, my baby!” Abby says as she hugs her daughter.

“Mom.” Clarke says, feeling so happy. She then turned to the person behind her mother.

“Daddy!” Clarke says as she threw her arms around his tall father's neck.

“Welcome home, my baby!” Jake says, hugging her daughter tightly.

“We're the ones getting married, but it seems like they're more excited for your sister's homecoming.” Carrie whispers to Jacques, Clarke's eldest brother.

“Carrie, come on, let's just give Clarke this day.” Jacques whispers back to his fiance.

“I missed you guys so much!” Clarke tells her parents, then walked towards his brother who was smiling at her. “Hey Jacques!” 

“Hey baby sis. How are you?” Jacques says as he and Clarke hug each other.

Clarke takes a step back and holds her brother on the both shoulders. “Congratulations.” She tells him sincerely with a smile on her face.

“Thank you.” Jacques smiles back.

“Carrie. Sis. Welcome to the family!” Clarke happily tells Carrie.

“Thanks.” Carrie smiles at her.

 “Grandpa..” Clarke says as she approaches David Griffin.

“Clarke. Glad to have you back, our child.” The elderly tells his grandchild as they hug each other.

Clarke then faces her Uncle Henry. “Hi Uncle.” 

“May God bless you, child.” Henry says as her shook her hands.

Clarke smiles, and turns to his other uncle. “Hello Uncle Marcus.” She says cheerfully.

“Clarke.” Marcus says as they hug each other.

“You're getting more beautiful, Clarke.” 

“And you're getting more handsome, uncle!” Clarke says back that makes Marcus chuckle. 

“And your boyfriend's here.” Marcus gestures behind Clarke. “He is one lucky guy.”

Clarke turns around and is met by his a guy who is wearing a semi-formal attire. She smiles at him as he walks closer to her. “Hi Finn. How's our new AVP for finance?” Clarke asks him proudly. 

“Happier now that you're back. I missed you, Clarke.” Finn says, and he kisses Clarke's hands. 

Clarke smiles and hugs him. 

Once they parted, she takes a look around and scans the garden.

“Where's Nana?” She asks, and that's when the subject in question appears from inside of the house with a maid supporting her walk towards them. 

Clarke faces her grandmother and smiles.

“Just don't expect that she'll recognize you. Your Nana's Alzheimer's has gotten worse.” Jake says.

“Your Nana doesn't recognize any of us now.” Her Grandpa adds. 

“So there's a chance that she won't remember you as well.” Her mother tells her.

Clarke feels bad. She loves her Nana so much ever since she was a child. Her Nana gives her everything she asks for, showing just how much she loves her granddaughter. And knowing that her Nana won't remember her anymore is really devastating for Clarke.

She slowly approaches her Nana who is looking at her confusedly.

“Nana..” Clarke says as she stops in front of her grandmother. “Are you okay?” She asks, but the elderly doesn't answer. Clarke slowly takes her bag off her shoulder and puts it on the table just beside them. She then carefully leans closer to her grandmother and hugs her. After hugging, she holds her Nana's hands into hers. Mary, her Nana, just stares at her blankly. “Nana.. I'm Clarke.” Clarke says in hope that her Nana will recognize her.

When Mary doesn't say anything back, Clarke, feeling disappointed, slowly retracts her hand from her Nana's, and that's when her Nana pulls it back that surprises Clarke.

“You..” Mary says with recognition in her eyes. “You're my granddaughter! Clarke!” She says loudly. The older woman then pulled the younger one into a hug. “Oh, my grandchild!” She shouts happily, with a hint of tears in her eyes. Clarke has her share of tears as well.

The other Griffin members just stare at the conversation unbelievably at first. But after recovering from their surprise, they just smile as they realize that in that moment  they're witnessing some familiarity in the mother of the Griffin family with Clarke, the baby of the family.

 

* * *

_Scene 2: Nate_

 

 Nate, Clarke's second brother, is in the theatre room, watching some show, when Clarke enters the room.

“Hey Nate..” Clarke calls. “I'm here. I'm back.” She says softly.

“The most favoured Griffin member is finally back.” Nate says with a smirk on his face. Clarke ignores the statement and just sits beside him.

“I have a gift for you. I'm sure you'll like this.” Clarke says as she takes out a box of a phone from the paper bag that she brought with her when she entered the room. She then hands it out to him. He takes it from her hand, and for a second Clarke thinks that Nate is really gonna accept it. But he doesn't. He takes it from her hand and not a second later he stands up from his seat, and throws the box with much force to the other side of the room.

He looks at him in anger. “Can you just stop pretending that everything's okay between us?” Nate says with spite in his voice.

Clarke can't help the tears forming in her eyes. “Nate, you're my brother and I miss you! And I'm sorry for what happened before, but you have to know that I didn't mean for you to get in trouble. I hope you can forgive me.” She says with tears streaming down her face. “Please Nate.” She adds as she tries to touch Nate's face.

But Nate is stronger than her so he manages to stop her from touching him. “Enough! Just stop it. I don't want to see you anymore.” He tells her, and then walks past her.

“Nate..” Clarke pleads, but her older brother was already out of the room. She then cries to herself once she was left alone.

 

* * *

_Scene 3: The Dinner_

 

The Griffin family is eating their dinner when Jake speaks.

“Clarke, I hope you won't get bored anymore. I don't want you leaving us for another country again. I really hate it when you're away from us.”

Clarke chuckles at her father's statement. “Don't worry; I'm planning to stay for a long time.” She says with a smile on her face, which then disappears as her next question was out of her mouth. “Has Nate already been reinstated in the company?” Jake doesn't answer her, and just glances at Abby and David, her Grandpa.

“No. The suspension on your brother hasn't been lifted yet.” Her Uncle Marcus answers for her.

“He isn't really doing anything but bum around the house nowadays.” Jacques, her eldest brother, adds.

“It's all my fault. No wonder he's still mad at me.” Clarke says with full of guilt.

“What you did was right, baby.” Jake tells her, smiling.

Carrie clears her throat. “Excuse me.” She says, and everyone's attention turns to her. “I'm just curious. It's just that Jacques here doesn't really fill me in with anything, especially when it comes to family matters.. but since I'll be joining your family soon-”

“Carrie.” Jacques interrupts.

“I wanna know.” Carrie insists. “What was it that you told on Nate, Clarke?” 

But before Clarke can even say a word, Abby speaks. “Um. We don't talk about it anymore, Carrie. It's already in the past.” Abby says with a forced smile. Carrie nods in understanding.

“You see, Carrie, Nate is the black sheep of the family. And if it wasn't for Clarke, I'd have already cast him out a long time ago.” David, their Grandpa, says.

“Don't do it, Grandpa. It'll just make him hate me more. And besides, it looks like he's already changed his aspect on that matter.” Clarke says persuasively.

“With my guidance, yes, he's already a changed man.” Her Uncle Henry, the priest, says.

“Didn't I just say that we shouldn't talk about that anymore?” Abby says, clearly displeased by the conversation. “Let's just talk about my eldest son and Carrie's upcoming wedding.” She says with a forced cheer in her voice as her attempt to change the subject. “And Clarke, you'll be their only bridesmaid, which I insisted on. So tomorrow I'll be bringing you to the designer for your fitting.” Abby says with genuine smile this time.

“Okay..” Clarke says as she chuckles at her mom's hands-on personality. “By the way, Jacques, when are you and Carrie getting married again?”

 

* * *

_Scene 4: The Wedding Coordinator_

 

Jake, Marcus, Jacques, and Finn are taking photos with each other when a brunette woman in her mid-20s approaches them. She's wearing a black semi-formal bodycon dress that goes down just above her knees. She's also wearing an ear headset microphone attached to one of her ears, and she was holding an iPad in one of her hands.

“Hi guys.” The woman says as she tries to get their attention. The four men look at her, and for a moment they are all stunned by her. 

Jake clears her throat. “Let's go, Jacques. I'm holding you off from temptation. So come on now.” He says as he gently pushes Jacques back into the church. Finn and Marcus laugh.

“Dad.” Jacques says in slight embarrassment, and continues walking into the church. “Bye, Lexa.” He tells the woman, and she answers him back with a chuckle and a soft “Bye.”

Finn follows Jake and Jacques, while Marcus stays behind. Lexa looks at him as he slowly walks closer and clears his throat before speaking.

“Hi, I'm Marcus. And it looks like I'm in luck right now, because you're one hot lady.” He says, grinning, as he takes his phone out of his pocket. “What's your number, Lexa? Because you see, I want to get married again, and I want you to be my bride.” He says arrogantly.

Lexa just chuckles and speaks. “You know, I also want to be a bride and get married just like other women like me do.” She tells him with a hint of a smile on her face.

Marcus looks at him confusedly. “Um, what exactly do you mean by that?” He asks her.

“Let us go inside, Sir.” Lexa, smiling, says as an answer. “Please follow me.” She says as she gestures and went first inside the church. Marcus just follows her in.

 

* * *

_Scene 5: Struggles Before the Wedding_

 

“Oh my god. This is nerve-wracking. What if my marriage with Jacques doesn't work out? What if he isn't really my soulmate?” Carrie is in the room, with her mom, Clarke, and Octavia, where they're getting ready for her wedding. 

“I'm sure he is. Isn't that why you're getting married, right?” Octavia says, and Carrie looks at her with a hopeful look.

“Octavia, getting married doesn't instantly make them soulmates. Some of them separate.” Carrie's mother says, ruining the women's hopeful moment.

“Mom! Can you stop it? You're making me feel more tense.” Carrie says irately at her mother.

“Carrie..” Clarke says, chuckling, as she strokes Carrie's shoulders. “The reason why people like us get married is to expand our business and family. That's all there is to it. So let's just stop talking about esoteric beliefs like soulmates, can we? Cause it's just not true. You should know, Carrie, you're a doctor.” Clarke says indulgently. Octavia looks at her weirdly, and just shakes her head. “Now are we all ready? They're already waiting for us in the church.” Clarke tells them as she fixes herself one more time in front of the mirror.

 

* * *

_Scene 6: Soulmates_

 

The church is ready. And so are the people. The groom's by the altar; ready and waiting. The choir is singing. Everything seems just right. Or so Clarke thought.

She is walking down the aisle, smiling in her lovely blue dress with matching blue flowers held in her hands, when she takes a second-long glance at the side of the church, and that's when her eyes meets another pair of eyes from a gorgeous woman wearing an ear headset microphone on one of her ears. Clarke's smile falters for a moment as she stares at the woman who was also looking right back at her. The woman smiles, and for a few seconds they allow themselves to stare at each other. Clarke can't help the little smile that is forming on her lips. She can hear the angels singing, the bells ringing, and the birds chirping. Everything isn't right. It's perfect, she thinks. 

But then reality hits her, and her eyes widens in realization. She quickly turns her eyes back to the altar and reprimands herself. It's her brother's wedding. She shouldn't be sharing glances with strangers, especially while walking down the aisle at her brother's wedding. When she looks back to where she saw the woman, the woman is already walking away, towards the back of the church. Clarke takes a deep breath and continues walking towards the altar.

 _'Oh god.. what was that that I felt?'_ Clarke thinks to herself. She holds off that thought all throughout the entire wedding ceremony.

 

* * *

  _Scene 7: The Reception_

 

After the wedding ceremony, everyone goes to where the reception is held.

Everyone is enjoying themselves. The bride and the groom are having their dance. And Clarke is happily watching the married couple with Octavia beside her when once again she takes a glance on the other side of the room and sees the woman that she saw earlier. The woman was still wearing her ear headset microphone, and still holding her iPad, as she talks to someone. Clarke stares at her for a few seconds until the woman's eyes caught her sight. Clarke feels her cheeks warm up as she just got caught staring again, quickly avoids her gaze. But when she looks back a few seconds later, the woman is still looking at her, smiling. Clarke, feeling a little embarrassed, swallows the lump in her throat. The woman then takes her gaze off of Clarke, and she walks away with the person she was just talking to.

Clarke then takes a deep breath and shakes her head. “Weird.” She says.

Octavia looks at her confusedly, and asks, “What's weird?” 

Clarke faces her to give the other woman her full attention. “Has it ever happened to you.. seeing someone for the first time, and when your eyes meet, there's this feeling that you just can't explain? It's like, as if you can see and feel that person's soul?” Clarke asks her.

“We talked about that in the suite earlier, don't you remember? But you said you don't believe in soulmates.” Octavia says, shrugging.

“Soulmate?” Clarke asks, laughing at her friend's ridiculousness.

“Soulmate! The one that you described just now. That's the exact sign that you just met your soulmate.” Octavia tells her in all seriousness. “Well, at least that's what I learned from the book I read.” She adds, shrugging.

“Are you crazy? So you're saying that the girl I saw earlier at the church is my soulmate?” She asks incredulously as she chortles, remembering what she felt earlier.

“You're gross.” Octavia laughs incredulously. “And why are you even looking at girls, anyway?” She asks amusingly.

Clarke just chuckles and turns her attention back to the happily married couple. Octavia looks at her and shakes her head and turns her attention back to the couple as well.

Clarke glances a second to where she saw the woman earlier, but she wasn't there anymore.

 

* * *

 

_Scene 8: The Introduction_

 

Clarke is in the restroom; standing in front of the mirror. She takes out her lipstick from her purse, and when she opens it, its lid falls down and rolls over into one of the stalls. Clarke groans; and in all her glory, while wearing a long dress, she kneels down to the floor to find the lid. And there she sees it inside the stall with a pair of feet -- the stall is occupied. She doesn't even notice someone come into the restroom.

“Hi.” Clarke hears a woman's voice says. Since Clarke is kneeling, the first thing she sees is another pair of feet. Slowly, she looks up to the owner of the feet, and as her eyes reaches the other end of the figure in front of her, she saw the face of the subject that's been making her feel things that are unfamiliar to her. “What are you doing down there?” The woman asks, laughing at the bizarre position the blonde woman has been caught in.

“Oh, um..” Clarke, still kneeling, stutters. “My lipstick's lid..” She points to her lipstick. “It rolled over in there..” She says softly as she points under the stall.

The standing woman can't help but laugh in amusement at the kneeling woman's unfortunate situation. Clarke watches her laugh for a second, and can't help herself but laugh as well.

The woman, still amused, kneels down with her to look under the stall, and laughs even more when she sees two feet in it. She then composes herself and knocks at the door. “Excuse me..” She calls to the person inside. “I'm sorry, but can you please kick towards us the lipstick lid near you?” She says out loud. Clarke on the other hand, is just watching her with amusement, trying to contain her laugh at the whole situation. 

A second later, the lipstick lid rolls over out of the stall, and the woman takes it from the floor. She then gets up from kneeling and stands. “Thank you!” She shouts so that the person in the stall can her.

“Thank you!” Clarke says as well, still laughing. She then stands up; and smiling, she faces the woman in front of her. “And thank you too, Miss...?” She trails.

“Alexandria. But you can call me Lexa.” Lexa answers, smiling back at Clarke, as she hands her the lipstick lid, which Clarke takes. “I'm your brother's wedding coordinator.”

Clarke nods, still smiling. “Lexa. It's nice to meet you. I'm Clarke.” Clarke offers her hand to Lexa.

Lexa accepts it, beaming. “It's nice to meet you too, Clarke.” Lexa says as they stare at each other's eyes while their hands are still attached. 

They stayed in that position for a few seconds until the stall's door opened and a woman walks out of it. Clarke then takes back her hand, and awkwardly looks at the woman who is just leaving. 

“Um.. the stall is available now.” Clarke, smiling, says awkwardly as she points to the stall. “Excuse me.” She then enters the stall.

Lexa watches her go inside the stall, and the former just smiles and shakes her head.

Once she's inside, Clarke locks the door and takes a deep breath. She stands there for a moment before she peeks in the narrow crack of the door where she can see the mirror and Lexa's reflection on it. She then steps back from the door, and takes deep breaths. She stares at the door, trying to understand what she's feeling right that moment. She's sure of it by then -- the woman has a huge and unfamiliar effect on her. She peeks in the crack once again, and when she sees that Lexa is finished and has already left, she steps back again and takes deep breath for the twentieth time. She tries to calm herself and nods to herself.

 _'It's okay. I'm okay.'_ She thinks to herself convincingly. She then unlocks the door and opens it. She then puts her lipstick back into her purse, walking out of the stall, not looking up. And when she does look up, Lexa is already standing closely in front of her, looking straight in her eyes. Clarke is clearly surprised. Especially when Lexa starts to lean in closer to her face.

 

 

 

Notes: 

Okay. I want to try another story. I know I have an ongoing one - and i have no plan to ditch it - but I've got this wonderful idea from a show that I just watched, and it reminded me so much of Clexa. So I thought i just had to make a Clexa AU out of it and share how amazing their love story is - even one full of heartbreaks and pains.

This chapter is just a test chapter. If I get a good response for this one, then I'll continue this story. So please let me know! Thank you so much.

 


	2. The Griffin Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter continues to where we left off.
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. I don't know much about the American culture, but this story is an AU so expect its characters in it to have some different cultures from what you normally encounter in real life.

 

 

Excerpt from the previous chapter:

_'It's okay. I'm okay.'_ She thinks to herself convincingly. She then unlocks the door and opens it. She then puts her lipstick back into her purse, walking out of the stall, not looking up. And when she does look up, Lexa is already standing closely in front of her, looking straight in her eyes. Clarke is clearly surprised. Especially when Lexa starts to lean in closer to her face.

 

**CHAPTER 2**

_Scene 1: Continuation_

 

Clarke quickly leans her head back, and away from Lexa. “Yes?” She asks, smiling awkwardly.

Lexa laughs at the blonde's action and just shakes her head. “Relax.” She chuckles. “There's just something stuck in your hair.” She leans closer and takes something from Clarke's hair. “Just a piece of tissue paper. Actually, it's been bugging me earlier. There. See?” She shows Clarke the very tiny piece of tissue paper in her hand, and Clarke just laughs.

“I thought...” Clarke says, but stops in her tracks when she realizes how ridiculous she would sound if she continues her sentence. “Never mind.” She says as she shakes her head while chuckling. “But thank you.” She tells Lexa and smiles.

Lexa smiles back at her. “You're welcome.” She nods. “See you around, Clarke.” She smiles at her brightly, then slowly turns her body.

“Yeah. See you around.” Clarke nods, smiling, as the other woman walks away from her and out of the restroom. Clarke stands in there alone, amused and confused with everything that is happening to her.

 

* * *

 

_Scene 2: The Wedding Toast_

 

Clarke is back at the reception are, sitting between Finn and her mother, Abby, when they hear clinking of a glass. They turn their attention to the front where her father is holding a glass of champagne.

“I would like to propose a toast for my son and his wife. Come here, son. Carrie.” He calls to the newlywed couple who are sitting on the middle front of the reception are. The couple happily stands from their seats, and everyone starts clapping their hands.

Abby leans closer to Clarke to tell her something. “You know, Clarke. You actually look more beautiful than the bride.” She whispers to her daughter's ear.

“Mom!” Clarke looks at her mother incredulously. “You're so mean!” She tells her as she chuckles at her mother's behavior. 

“But it's true.” Abby says as she pulls her daughter's face and kissed her on the side of her head.

While both of the Griffin women are silently laughing with each other, Jake is already starting his speech for the newlyweds. “Jacques and Carrie, our newest daughter. May your love for each other..” Jake is speaking, but his words are little by little paling in Clarke's ears as her attention, once again, is caught by the gorgeous wedding coordinator. “..be like the light from a lamp.” As they look at each other, Clarke can't only hear the pale words of her father, but can feel them in her heart, too. Both women look at each other with such emotions that Clarke felt for the first time when she first saw the woman. When their stares became too much, Clarke avoids her gaze off the other. She takes the champagne glass in front of her, and awkwardly takes a small sip from it. She looks at her mother beside her and sees that the older Griffin woman is listening intensely to the speaker. “May it glow brightest in your darkest hour. May it never flicker or die in the winds of any trials.” Her father continues. Clarke, slowly, returns her gaze back to the wedding coordinator, and the other woman is still looking back at her with a smile on her face, and so Clarke slightly smiles back at her sheepishly. “Cheers!” Her father says, ending his speech, and Clarke avoids her gaze again. 

Everyone in the room makes a toast. Clarke takes her champagne glass and made a toast with Finn and her mother. After the toast, when everyone else is clapping their hands, Clarke, once again, glances at Lexa, and this time, their gazes takes a little longer than before, and they continue smiling awkwardly at each other.

Clarke clears her throat and takes Finn's in hers. “Come with me.” She tells him as she stands from her seat.

“Where are we going?” Finn asks, but Clarke just pulls him out of the reception area.

**

On the other side of the room, right where Lexa is at, standing behind her is her friend, Raven, who just witnessed everything that happened between her friend and Clarke a few moments ago. “By the way, I have a reminder.” She tells Lexa when she sees Clarke Griffin pull her boyfriend out of the reception area. “Don't even think about it. She's straighter than a ruler.” Raven says seriously at first, then chuckles a second later.

Lexa just rolls her eyes and walks away as she ignores her friend's playful warning.

Raven stands there, laughing in amusement, as she watches her friend walk away from her.

 

* * *

 

_Scene 3: Confirmation_

 

“Get inside.” Clarke says as she sneakily pushes Finn into one of the empty rooms in the hallway.

“Hey, what's going on? Why did you bring me here?” A confused, but compliant Finn, asks her. Clarke closes the door behind them.

“Shhh.” Clarke says. 

“What are you doing?” Finn asks as Clarke holds him on both shoulders.

“I just need to confirm something.” Clarke says as she leans in and kisses Finn on the lips. The kiss lasted for merely two seconds before Clarke leans back to figures out how she feels. 

“Hmm.” Clarke thinks.

“What are you trying to confirm?” Finn asks, indulging Clarke's strangeness.

“That I'm a woman.” Clarke says, not to Finn, but more to herself. “I'm a woman.” She says again as she laughs to herself. “Yeah, I'm a woman.” Clarke, still clearly pleased by the result, confirms to herself for the last time.

“Of course you're a girl.” Finn tells her, smiling as well. “And I'm the man for you.” He adds earnestly as he leans closer to Clarke.

But Clarke quickly leans back to avoid his incoming kiss. “Hey that's enough. They might be looking for us already.” Finn laughs at the missed opportunity, and just shakes his head. “Come on, it's my brother's wedding. We have to go.” Clarke says as she pulls Finn out of the room.

Just when they get out of the room and walk to one direction of the hallway, Lexa appears behind them, and there she sees them together with Clarke leading the way while holding Finn's hand behind her.

She stands there, disappointed, as she watches the couple, hands attached to each other, disappears into the reception area. She sighs deeply and shakes her head.

 

* * *

 

_Scene 4: Aden_

 

It's a great day outside, and it's been a few days since the wedding, so Clarke and Abby decide to go shopping. They are walking around the mall, each carrying shopping bags of their own when Abby speaks.

“Don't you dare let Finn get away, alright, baby? He's already a good catch.” Abby tells her daughter. “And besides, he's from a great family that has a big name on business. That's why your grandpa approves of him so much; he'll be good for our business. And not to mention, he's the grandson of your grandpa's best friend. And you've already known each other since you two were just kids. You guys are like the perfect match.” Abby says delightedly.

However, whatever Abby is saying gets ignored by Clarke as the latter caught sight of Lexa, the wedding coordinator. Her mother keeps talking but Clarke has her full attention to Lexa who was walking was walking around as well with her dog. Lexa sits herself down the bench while carrying her dog. Clarke smiles at what she saw. She then faces her mom who just finished talking about her getting married with Finn.

“Mom, just go ahead first. I'll be right behind you.” Clarke tells her mother.

“Alright then. I'll just see you there.” Her mom, not suspecting her daughter's reasons, agrees with a smile.

When her mom is already far enough, she walks towards Lexa, beaming.

“So, you're a lover of dogs.” Clarke says once she approached Lexa.

The latter, who is still sitting down, looks up to her. “Hey, you're here!” She says in surprise. Clarke chuckles and nods. “By the way, this is Aden.” Lexa gestures to her dog. “My baby.” She says proudly.

“Your baby?” Clarke asks, laughing; as she sits down to level the dog. “Hi Aden! How are you?” She asks the dog, smiling brightly. “He's so cute!” She tells Lexa. “I also used to have a dog before,” Clarke states as her face fell. “..but unfortunately she died.” She adds with a forced smile, and stands back up.

“And you never had another dog after that?” Lexa asks. 

“No, I hadn't. I didn't want to get my heart broken again.” Clarke answers in grimace, and Lexa just laughs. “How do you know that I never had another dog again?” Clarke asks curiously.

“I don't know. A hunch, I guess?” Lexa shrugs, smiling. Clarke nods and smiles. “Anyway, someone would have to be crazy to hurt and break your heart, may it be a person or a dog.” Lexa adds, looking up at the standing blonde, and smiles widely. Clarke chuckles at the other woman's sentiment. “Hey, we have to go.” Lexa says as she puts down her dog. “Aden and I still have someone to visit.” She says as she stands in front of Clarke. “But it was nice seeing you again.” She smiles.

“Nice seeing you, too.” Clarke answers back, smiling brightly.

“Let's go, Aden!” Lexa says as she gently pulls her dog's leash.

“Bye, Aden!” Clarke says out loud as she waves her hand at them. She watches Lexa and her dog Aden walk away before she goes to where her mom is waiting for her.

 

* * *

 

_Scene 5: Her Father_

 

Lexa is in a hospital room where her father is in. She's sitting on his bed beside him while he is lying down on it.

“Beautiful, right? It fits you.” Lexa says, smiling, as she holds her father's wrist in her hands.

She gave her father a bracelet as a present.

He just smiles at her and stares at her for a few seconds. “Alexandria, why are still single until now?” Her father asks her softly. “Do you want me to die worrying that you'll end up alone?” He warns her.

“You're not going to die, Dad.” Lexa says, groaning at the possibility of her father dying. “You're going to get well and you'll still be with me for a long time.” Lexa says with conviction.

“Alexandria, we both know that's not true. I don't want to be a burden to you anymore. Find that someone who will truly love you, and then I can die happy knowing that you're not alone.” Gustus, her father, says, smiling slightly at her

Lexa then sighs deeply. “I don't think I'll ever find someone who will truly love me, Dad.” She says truthfully, forcing a smile. “And after everything I've been through, I'm just tired of it all.” She says in all honesty.

“Alexandria, you are a good woman. A loving daughter. It's impossible to think that you won't ever meet someone who'll truly love you. That's the only thing I keep praying for to happen.” Her father tells her truthfully.

Lexa smiles with full of love, and she leaned in to kiss her father's forehead. She then takes her father's hand and gives it a kiss. “You know what? I should be the one praying for you. You need it more than me right now.” Lexa tells him, and her father just stares at her as if he can figure out a way to end his worries that way.

 

* * *

 

S _cene 6: The Griffin Family_

 

They are having dinner with the whole family; something that they always do within their family.

“You should both go to sleep early, Jacques, Carrie. You still have an early flight tomorrow for your honeymoon. I'm telling you, you wouldn't want to be late, or else, goodbye Europe for the both of you.” Abby tells them.

“Jacques, remember, you only have one week, because you still have a job waiting for you here.” David says.

“Yes, Grandpa. And besides, we don't really intend to stay long and miss out on your eightieth birthday.” Jacques answers.

“That's also exactly one of the reasons why I came back. To celebrate your birthday, Grandpa.” Clarke says.

“Thank you.” David answers, smiling at her.

Celebrating a Griffin family member's birthday altogether is a tradition in their family; one that they has never been broken. The Griffins strongly believe that their family will only be successful if they all stay together. That's been imprinted on the minds of the Griffin children ever since they were able to understand things. They were even home-schooled all their lives, as the Griffins also believe that the outside world will only ruin the mindset being taught to them. So, the Griffin children never really had any of what you call “normal” friends. All their friends are either a daughter or son of another prominent businessperson; people with high profiles or good enough people. Those are the only people that the Griffin children have grown to know and became friends with. And they have learned to accept that as their reality. 

Their parents and grandparents are good people, Clarke has always believed that. She looks up to them and idolizes them. She knows that they only want what's best for her and her brothers; honing them to be their best selves; giving them everything they need and want, and in return, they just have to be good children; ones that will always be there for their family. Their family and their name are their treasures. And they always intend to keep it that way.

“Oh, by the way, Carrie, guess who I saw earlier at the mall. Your wedding coordinator, Lexa? She's really nice, huh?” Clarke says most certainly.

“Yeah, she's really nice.” Carrie agrees coolly as she wipes her face with a napkin. “Even though she's a lesbian.” Carrie adds, shrugging her shoulders.

Clarke looks at her in disbelief. “Lesbia-- I don't think she's a lesbian. She's very feminine.” Clarke says, chuckling at the thought that Lexa, a very gorgeous woman, who dresses very femininely, is a lesbian.

Carrie and Jacques laugh at her ignorance. “Where have you been, Clarke? Lexa is a femme.” Carrie chuckles. “She's the type of lesbian who is very feminine, but are into women.”

“The world really has changed, hasn't it, Dad?” Jake says. “The numbers of immoral people are just getting bigger by the minute.” He says, shaking his head.

Nate drops his knife and fork on his plate, and pushes back his chair. He then takes his napkin off his lap and stands from his seat.

“Nate, you haven't finished your food yet.” Abby tells his son.

“No. I'm done. I just lost my appetite.” He says with lack of interest. “And besides, I don't want where this conversation is going. Goodnight.” He says and turns his back to them.

“Nate..” Jacques calls, but his younger brother doesn't look back.

“Nate!” Clarke calls him quickly as she stands and tries to follow him before her father stops him.

“Don't bother going after him. He's just probably in one of his mood swings again. He might just take it out on you. Just give him space.” Jake says, and Clarke hesitantly sits back on her seat.

“Clarke, come sit beside me.” Her Nana says. “I don't like this old man by my side. I don't know him.” The elderly says as she gestures his husband beside her. She then covers her mouth as an attempt to avoid the man hearing her. “And he smells awful!” She says in a whisper, one that everyone still hears. 

David, who was smiling, leans closer to Mary, and the elder woman just leans away from him and uses her napkin to cover her nose. “Don't come any closer! You smell!” She shouts at him. 

Clarke just smiles as she watches her grandparents.

 

* * *

 

_Scene 7: The Invite_

 

Clarke and Finn are walking down by the mall, as they just went to buy something for Clarke, when she remembers to tell Finn something.

“Hey, Finn, do you remember that wedding coordinator? The one from Jacques and Carrie's wedding? You saw how she looks like, right? You wouldn't believe it if I tell you that she's a lesbian.” Clarke tells him, smiling incredulously.

“Yup, I remember how the wedding coordinator looks like. But, really? She's a lesbian?” Finn asks in disbelief, and Clarke just nods, chuckling. “Huh. Cool!” He says, grinning widely.

Clarke looks at him absurdly. “Cool?” She asks as she chuckles lightly.

“I mean-”

“You seem really enthusiastic about that.” Clarke says, laughing at his boyfriend's unexpected reaction.

“It's not everyday you see a lesbian who's really hot. The kind of lesbians that you only usually see in pornographic movies, you know?” Finn says, and Clarke just laughs some more - a laugh that becomes a little forced exaggeratedly when she sees the person they're walking into.

Clarke, still laughing from their previous conversation, looks at the woman in front of them with with eyes.

She can't believe that they were just talking about her and suddenly she appears right in front of her. Yes. Lexa. Lexa the wedding coordinator; the hot lesbian; the kind of lesbian who you only usually see on porn movies. That Lexa. And she's currently standing right in front of them. The gods must be playing with her - Clarke thought.

“Hey! It's you!” Finn says enthusiastically, and Clarke suddenly squeezes his arms using her hands holding it, trying to warn him not to say anything about their previous conversation about the other woman.

“Yes, it's me!” Lexa answers with the same enthusiasm. “And hey! It's you two!” She adds, gesturing at the couple, and Finn just laughs. Lexa then faces Clarke, who is trying to force a smile even though she feels a little awkward for some reasons unknown, and speaks again. “Looks like our worlds are getting smaller, huh?” Lexa tells her, chuckling.

“Haha! I know! We keep meeting unexpectedly!” Clarke says with much more keenness than needed.

“Yeah..” Lexa answers as she looks at her weirdly. She can sense that something is not right with Clarke. The blonde keeps smiling at her forcefully. It's kind of unusual to her, but she decides to just shrug it off.

“So how are you, Lexa?” Finn asks.

“I'm good. I'm good.” Lexa answers with a nod. “How about you guys? How are you?” She asks, still smiling.

“We're cool.” Finn answers.

“Good.” Clarke says.

“Yeah.” FInn nods. “Um. By the way, are you doing anything tonight?” He asks the brunette, and the latter takes a second to think. “Jade and I are going out tonight. Maybe you can come and join us?” He suggests, and Clarke looks at him with wide eyes, and smiles before speaking.

“I'm sure Lexa's a busy person, Finn. Let's not bother her anymore.” She tells him, smiling forcefully, in hopes that Lexa will decline her insane boyfriend's offer.

“No, it's okay.” Lexa answers too quickly, before Finn could even take back his invitation. “I'd love to hang out with you guys.” She says, smiling at the couple.

“Are you sure? Really?” Finn asks unbelievably.

“Of course!” Lexa answers without a doubt.

“Okay, we'll see you later. I'll jut text you the details. Here, put your phone number in here.” Finn says as he pulls out his phone from his pocket and gives it to Lexa. Clarke just watches them both in amusement, not believing what's happening in front of her. Lexa gives back the phone to Finn. “Okay. I'll just send you the details, alright?” Finn says, still beaming.

“Sure.” Lexa answers Finn, and then looks at Clarke who is still watching them interact. “Sure.. See you.” Lexa says, smiling, not taking her eyes off Clarke.

Clarke then laughs awkwardly, and says, “Okay! See you!” Clarke says a little loudly, while still laughing awkwardly; and Lexa just nods while beaming at her. 

Once Lexa is gone, Clarke then faces Finn and hits him softly on his arms. “Why did you invite her?” She asks, slightly irritable.

“Why? Wouldn't it be great? We're going clubbing with one hot lesbian?” Finn asks, grinning widely. Clarke just shakes her head, and chuckles at her boyfriend's silliness. 

They then walk away opposite to where Lexa was going. Clarke still turns her head to Lexa as she watches the brunette walking away from them.

“You know what, honestly? I really wouldn't have expected her to be a lesbian. And also, she's really hot.” Finn tells Clarke as he puts his arms on her waist and they continue walking. Clarke smiles, shaking her head, as she silently agrees.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this is a Clexa/TRMD AU. But with all the cultural differences, expect this story to have some changes.
> 
> That being said, hope you guys liked it. Thanks for reading.


	3. Third Wheel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa, a masochist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story moves at a slow pace since the characters are taking their time to develop their arcs and feelings. And also, dramas.

**CHAPTER 3**

 

 _Scene 1:_   _Concerned and Blunt Friend_

 

Lexa enters her apartment, carrying the groceries she just bought, feeling a little bit thrilled that she'll be seeing Clarke again later that night. When she enters the room, she sees Raven sitting on the couch and playing with Aden the dog.

“Oh, hey. You're back.” Raven says as Lexa walks past them and into the kitchen. “By the way,” Raven says as she stands from the couch to follow Lexa into the kitchen. “Costia called earlier. She wants us to go out.” Raven tells Lexa, but the latter just puts the groceries over the counter top, and walks back into the living area. “Come on, Lex.. let's go meet up with her!” Raven says as she trails behind her friend.

“You know, Raven, it's not really a good idea to meet up with an ex.” Lexa says matter-of-factly. “Especially when the reason you two broke up is that she's a cheater.” She says bitterly, and then sits on the couch beside Aden the dog. “Isn't that right, baby?” She tells her dog as she puts him on her lap. She plays with him. “Besides, I already have plans for tonight.” Lexa looks up to Raven who's leaning on her side by the kitchen's door frame with her arms crossed. Raven raises an eyebrow, waiting for Lexa to continue. “I'm going out with Clarke and her boyfriend.” Lexa says, and Raven takes a second to process the information, and grimaces. 

“Are you crazy?” Raven asks unbelievably. She then walks towards the living area and stands over the couch in front of Lexa. “Seriously, Lex? And tell me, what do you plan on doing with them? Watch them two heteros as they make out with each other?” She asks, snorting.

Lexa rolls her eyes at her friend. “Come on, Raven. It's not that bad. We'll just hang out, you know, as friends.” Lexa says. “As far as I know, friends can do that, right?” Lexa tells her.

Ravens snorts at that. “Yeah, right. Friends do that. And friends also think about their friends all the time. They stare at them dreamily, and all things like that.” Raven says mockingly.

“Just stop it.” Lexa rolls her eyes. “Right, baby?” She raises her dog to her face. “Your Aunt Raven is such a killjoy, isn't she? Isn't she?” She talks to him while smiling widely, and then looks up to Raven again. “But hey, you know what? You can come with me if you want.” She suggests. Raven then snorts.

“Pfft. As much as I'd love to see you suffer, my friend, I'll just stay in and finish some work. I just remembered I have to get some of it done by tomorrow.”

“You know I'm your boss, right?” 

“Yeah, and our clients are your boss. They come first.” Raven laughs, then a moment later, looks at Lexa in a more serious manner. “But seriously, Lex...” Raven begins, and Lexa just groans. “Just please, listen to me.” 

“Alright. Fine. I'm listening.” Lexa says, rolling her eyes.

“From what I see, you're just setting yourself up to get hurt by Clarke.” Raven says, full of concern. “First of all, she's really rich. Like, really. You know how problematic rich people are. Second, she's straight. Yeah, in case you didn't know, she's straight. And third, she has a boyfriend! Everything about her just doesn't fit you, you know. You just don't fit. If I were you, I'll just get back together with Costia. She's even waiting for you to call her.” Raven wiggles her eyebrows. 

Lexa grimaces, then takes a deep breath before she speaks. “Costia's one of us, right? Yet look at what she did, she still hurt me. So tell me, Raven, what's the difference really if I let myself take a risk by seeing Clarke and her boyfriend?” Lexa asks her friend. 

Raven looks at her seriously and says, “You'll just get your heart broken again. I'm sure of it.” She tells her friend grimly.

“Why do you have to be so negative?” Lexa asks, pouting.

“Oh I'm sure of it. You'll just get your heart--” Raven doesn't finish her sentence when she is hit by a pillow.

“You're really sure of that, huh?” Lexa asks, laughing, as she throws another pillow at Raven.

“Yes! I'm sure of it! Ow! You'll just get your heart broken, Alexandria! Trust me!” Raven yells while laughing as she tries to block any more incoming throws from her friend.

“Fine.” Lexa says as she gives up. “We'll see about that.” She adds, chuckling, as she nods her head.

“If that's what you really want, then fine. So be it.” Raven says as she walks towards door and puts on her coat. “Just don't say I didn't warn you.” Raven says mockingly, and she opens the apartment door. Lexa just laughs. “Alright, alright. I gotta go, okay? Bye!” And she disappears out of the apartment.

Lexa is left there thinking about what Raven just said. She knows not far from impossible to get hurt. But she really, really wants to get to know Clarke. So instead of dwelling into Raven's words, she just shakes her head and,  _'To hell with it.'_ She thinks to herself.

 

* * *

 

 

_Scene 2: Nightclub_

 

  _'Okay, Lexa, relax yourself. It's not like they're going to bite you or anything. Just go inside, find them, and enjoy yourself. Alright.'_ Lexa tells herself as she enters the club that Finn texted her. 

The club isn't new to Lexa. Actually, she's already been there before with her friends. What's new to her is the feeling of anxiousness she's feeling right that moment. She blames it all to Raven. If Raven hadn't told her about all those stuff she said earlier, then maybe Lexa wouldn't have been feeling so anxious right that moment.

But she knows Raven was right. If she continues to do this, then she's really setting herself up for another broken heart. She really likes Clarke. Ever since she first saw her, there was just this instant connection that happened between them. It was the first time that Lexa had felt something like that, and so she knew what it meant. She'd just met the soulmate of her life. 

Too bad she isn't Clarke's. Clarke has a boyfriend. Not to mention she's straight. So any chance of hope is just hopeless for Lexa. She knows that already. But she still wants Clarke to be in her life. Even if they're just friends. So that's what she's doing right now. Going out with Clarke. And her boyfriend. As friends.

 _'You can do this.'_ Lexa thinks to herself.

“Hey Lexa! Over here!” 

Lexa hears someone shouts, and so she scans the club and finds Finn sitting at the table, waving his hands at her. Clarke is sitting beside him, looking at Lexa as well.

Lexa takes a deep breath and walks towards the couple. Once she's reached their table, the couple then stands to greet her.

“I'm glad you could come.” Finn says, smiling, as he goes to hug her.

“Oh yeah, of course. But I'm sorry I'm late. I just had to finish some works.” Lexa says apologetically.

“Oh, it's fine. We just arrived here a few minutes ago anyway.” Finn tells her, still smiling.

Lexa then turns to Clarke who is standing there and smiling at her.

“Hey..” Lexa tells Clarke as she gently holds Clarke on her arms and leans in to try to kiss (cheek-to-cheek) her on the cheeks.

“Hey..” Clarke answers, and also, awkwardly leans in to try to kiss (cheek-to-cheek) her on the cheek, too, but the mistake is that they both try to lean in on the same side, causing them both to almost kiss each other on the lips. 

Lexa turns her face to the other side, and so does Clarke, and that action goes on for two more times until they both awkwardly laugh at the awkwardness, and Lexa stops and holds Clarke a little more firmly on her arms to stop her from moving, and leans in to actually kiss (lips-to-cheek) her on the cheek.

Clarke's eyes widens and she can feel her cheeks burning. 

“There.” Lexa says as she chuckles.

They stare at each other, Clarke blushing, and Lexa grinning, until they hear Finn laugh on their side. Both women instantly step back and look at Finn.

“You two seem like you will be great friends.” He said as he chuckles.

Both women just laugh awkwardly.

“So, come on, ladies. Let's get the party started?” Finn asks them.

They sit at the table with both girls on each side of Finn's.

A waiter comes and takes their orders, and after the waiter leaves, they talk with each other until the waiter comes back with their drinks.

“To start of a great friendship.” Finn says as he raises his glass.

“Cheers!” Lexa says, and the three of them toast with each other.

Finn instantly drinks his drink, but he notices that both Clarke and Lexa aren't doing the same, and instead both women take their straws and stir their drinks and put the straw on the table. Finn notices how both women did it at the same time, and so he chuckles and shakes his head.

“Look at you two, you guys are like twins!” He says, laughing.

Clarke and Lexa look at Finn confusedly, and Finn shakes his head amusingly.

“It's just with the way you two move, it's so the same. All the way from taking out your straws to laying it on the table!” Finn says as he laughs.

Both women look at each other, and then at their straws on the table, and then at each other again, and the join Finn at laughing.

“Oh my god, you're right!” Lexa says as they laugh harder. She looks at Clarke and they laugh at each other.

Once the laugh dies down, Lexa shakes her head and connects gazes with Clarke. 

Clarke smiles awkwardly at her, then attaches her arm with Finn's.

Lexa puts her hand at the back of her neck as she smiles at Clarke, but her smile slowly vanishes when she sees Clarke's arm moves around Finn's.

Finn takes notice of his girlfriend's gesture and kisses her on the head. Clarke gives him a smile, and she catches Lexa's eyes, and the latter just smiles and clears her throat.

“So, Clarke, what else do you do? Other than being a beautiful heiress?” Lexa asks mockingly.

“Oh man.” Finn laughs. “Careful, she's mocking you.” Finn tells Clarke, and Lexa laughs.

“Okay. That's fine.” Clarke says, chuckling, as she nods her head. “It's true that I'm not working right now, but that's because I just got back.” Clarke says defensively. “I travel when I get bored.” Clarke tell Lexa, and the latter just nods her head. “But how about you? I'm sure it's tiring being in the working class.”

“It is.” Lexa nods. “But that's life for me. I work, I save.. since, you know, I only have myself to look out for me. But I'm proud of that. That I can be independent.” She says with pride.

Clarke looks at her with full of admiration. Admiration because Lexa is such a great, independent woman that can take care of herself all alone, and even managed to build her own small company that comes from her effort and endurance.

Finn, not noticing Clarke's look of admiration, starts to speak. “Okay. Why don't we go and dance before you two start fighting?” He asks amusingly. He faces Clarke. “Clarke, come on.” He says as he stands from his seat and pulls Clarke with him. “Come on. Let's go, Lexa.”

“Oh, no, it's fine. I'll just watch you guys from here.” Lexa says, smiling, Finn slowly pulls Clarke towards the dance floor. “Enjoy!” she shouts at them.

“Let's go!” Finn tries to call for Lexa once again.

“I'm good!” Lexa says a little loudly, until the couple reaches the dance floor. 

Finn and Clarke laugh at each other as the swayed on the dance floor with the beats of the music. Meanwhile at the table, Lexa is silently watching the two of them enjoying and having fun without her.

Lexa smiles bitterly to herself. Why she ever agreed to this, she'd never understand. She knows in her heart that she really likes Clarke, just as well as she knows that Clarke is already taken and will most likely never reciprocate Lexa's feelings for her, for some obvious reason: the blonde doesn't like girls. 

She continues watching the couple dance with each other for a few more minutes, and then she sighs. She doesn't think she can do this.

Clarke glances at where Lexa is seated and smiles when she sees that the latter is looking at them. Her glance lasts for a second and then she returns her gaze at Finn.

Lexa takes her drink on the table and stands from her seat. She leaves the table to get out of there, and avoid getting herself hurt from watching Clarke enjoying herself dance with someone else.

When Clarke looks back at the table a few seconds later, she sees that Lexa is already leaving. Clarke follows her with her eyes, thinking that Lexa might already leave the club, and is relieved to see that Lexa isn't going for the exit, but instead she goes into to another door that Clarke doesn't know what for.

“Let's go back.” Clarke tells Finn a few seconds later.

Finn agrees, and they walk back to the table where Lexa is already gone.

“Oh. Where did Lexa go?” FInn asks as she scans the club to look for Lexa. Clarke didn't say anything. Instead, she just sits down at the table and takes a sip from her drink. “Maybe she went home.” Finn says as he shrugs. She sits down beside Clarke and puts his arm on Clarke's back. “But hey, you know, she's really cool. I really like her.” Finn says approvingly. “What do you think?” He asks as he faces Clarke.

“Yeah, she's fine.” Clarke answers nonchalantly.

“Fine?” Finn asks with disbelief. “Clarke, she's awesome!” Finn says enthusiastically. “Not only does she sustain herself all alone, but also she owns a company that she built herself. That's really amazing, you know, considering not everyone has the capability to do that. I can say she's a hardworking woman.” Finn says. 

Clarke agrees with that a hundred percent. Lexa really is amazing. And Finn can see it too. Clarke thinks that maybe what she feels around Lexa is normal. Maybe she just really admire the woman. Like how Finn feels. He admires Lexa, and with everything she's done for herself. That's all there is to it. She admires Lexa. That's why she feels that way around the woman. Clarke thinks to herself. Or more like convince herself.

“Oh, and not to mention she's like  _really_ hot.. a _really_ lesbian.” Finn says as he drinks from his glass.

 _'Yeah, she's really hot.'_ Clarke thinks to herself. She then remembers how Lexa looks tonight and how it shows how great of a body Lexa has. Clarke blushes and shakes those thoughts away. She shouldn't be thinking about Lexa in that way. She shouldn't.

“Finn. Stop saying that.” Clarke tells Finn.

“What? That she's a really hot lesbian? But it's true.” Finn says, chuckling. Clarke then glares at her, and Finn puts her hands up in a surrendering like position. “Okay. Fine. I'll stop.” He says, laughing.

They resume to drinking, but not without Clarke glancing at the door every now and then where Lexa entered earlier. No one has entered the door after Lexa, and Lexa still hasn't come out yet. She's curious as to where Lexa could be, or what she could be doing in there, and so she decides that she should just follow her in.

“Hey, I just have to check on something.” Clarke tells Finn over the music.

Finn looks at her. “What?” He asks.

“I said there's just something I need to check. I'll be back in a while.” 

“Oh. Okay. I'll just go get us a drink then.” Finn answers back.

Finn walks towards the bar, whilst Clarke takes a deep breath and walks towards where Lexa entered earlier, hoping that Lexa is still in there, whatever that is. 

When she opens the door, she's surprised to see a stair. She climbs the stair and learns that it's a way to the top of the building.

Once she's reaches the door at the very top floor, she slowly opens it, but she doesn't take a step out of the door. Instead, she just scans the vicinity and sees that it's an open rooftop. And on one corner of the rooftop, there she sees Lexa standing, holding her glass of drink from earlier, whilst watching the view from atop the building.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment and tell me what you think so far =) thank you xx


	4. Rooftop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. I had to delete the chapter earlier because of some mistakes. But it's up now. Enjoy! =)

**CHAPTER 4**

 

_Scene 1: The Rooftop_

 

Clarke stands by the door, watching Lexa as she watches the view.

“I thought you left because I offended you.” Clarke shouts from where she stands.

Lexa, startled, turns around and sees Clarke. She can't help but smile at the beautiful interruption.

“I thought I was the one who offended you. I'm sorry. It's just that sometimes I can be very tactless.” Lexa says as she smiles apologetically.

Clarke just shakes her head. “But you're right. I'm a spoiled, unproductive, something-something.” Clarke says as she chuckles awkwardly.

“I know.” Lexa agrees. Clarke then pouts, and Lexa just shakes her head as she chuckles. “But you know what, I envy your life.” Lexa says truthfully. 

Lexa may be above average right now, but it didn't just fall on her. Growing up, she didn't always get what she wanted. Her mother was already gone when she was just a kid. And it's always been her father who supported her, and later on came her friends. There were struggles and problems she had to go through, but that didn't make her give up. It just made her stronger. And so when she got the chance, she did everything she could to get back on her feet and and fight for something she hadn't had the strength for before. She worked hard for it, and still working for it. And with some determination and hard work, she managed to build a small company of her own. But it doesn't stop there. There are things that she still need to do to make everything she did worth the sacrifice and hard work. 

And then there's Clarke Griffin. Clarke Griffin who was born with an easy life. Someone who has everything easy. And if only Lexa has that kind of life, maybe everything would have been easy for her too.

Clarke shakes her head and smiles. “I'm actually the one who's jealous of you. Of your independence and courage.” Clarke tells her. “I wish I had some of that. I haven't even washed a single piece of cloth in my life.” Clarke says as she chuckles.

Lexa chuckles as well and shakes her head before she speaks. “Look at us. Looks like we have some mutual admiration between us, don't we?” Lexa says, and Clarke, unbeknownst to Lexa, blushes as she smiles. “Why don't you come closer so you can see the view from over here?” Lexa says as she gestures Clarke to come.

Clarke nervously eyes the buildings from where she stands before turns back to look at Lexa. “Oh, no. It's okay. I'm fine here.” Clarke answers timidly as she forces a smile.

“Come on. It's a really great view from here.” Lexa convinces.

Clarke looks at the view once more, then looks at Lexa for a few seconds before she speaks. “I'm actually scared of heights.” she says in a bashful manner. When Lexa doesn't say anything, she continues to speak. “Whenever I'm on a plane I always have to take some pills just to sleep through the flight.” She says as she bashfully laughs.

Lexa, finding the confession so adorable, smiles at her and then puts down her glass on the edge of the building. She starts to walk towards Clarke and speaks.

“Then I'll be here to hold you so you won't fall.” She says softly as she slowly walks closer to Clarke and looks at her straight in her eyes. “Come on.” Lexa convinces, and Clarke just looks at her with uncertainty. “Do you want to regret not taking this chance of fighting your fears once you're already old and a wheelchair-bound person?” Lexa asks, and Clarke just chuckles at the brunette's persistence. “Come on, trust me.” Lexa says as she offered her hands in front of Clarke. Clarke looks at them uncertainly. “Don't worry, I'll hold you.” Lexa says softly.

Clarke, even nervous as she is, takes Lexa's hands and holds them tightly.

“You can do this.” Lexa, smiling, says as she encourages the blonde to take some steps. “Come on. You can do this!” Lexa encourages some more, and Clarke laughs at Lexa, and then she takes a deep breath before she nervously takes some small steps out of the door while still holding Lexa's hands very tightly.

“Okay. I'm walking. I'm walking.” Clarke chants with her eyes closed, and just walks with Lexa holding and guiding her. “Are we almost there?” Clarke asks with her eyes still closed, and Lexa laughs at how adorable Clarke is.

“Relax.” The brunette says as she chuckles. “Breathe.” Lexa says as she takes a deep breath, and Clarke takes one too. “That's it. We're almost there.” She tells Clarke gently. “You can do this, Clarke. That's it.” She keeps telling Clarke some more encouraging words until they've reached the part where Lexa was standing at earlier.

“Okay. We're here.” Lexa says as they stop. She's still holding Clarke's hands, and Clarke's eyes are still shut tightly. “Okay, now, open your eyes so you can prove that you've now conquered this fear.” Lexa tells Clarke, but Clarke is still hesitant to open her eyes. “If you just open yourself up, you'll see the world from a different perspective. Come on, trust me.” Lexa says whilst smiling gently.

And so, slowly, Clarke opens one of her eyes.

“You're doing good..” Lexa encourages, and Clarke closes her eyes again. “But when you decide to do something, you have to embrace it fully. So open your eyes fully, Clarke. Come on, you can do this.”

Slowly, Clarke opens both of her eyes and is met by the beautiful smile of the person standing in front of her. Clarke stares at her for a few seconds, amazed by how more beautiful Lexa is at that moment.

“See?” Lexa says as she urges Clarke to look around them. Clarke, even reluctant, takes her eyes off Lexa, and slowly looks at the view around them. “You're not scared anymore.” Lexa whispers as she watches Clarke getting mesmerized by the beautiful view around her. Clarke slowly lets go of Lexa's one hand, but the other one is still attached to hers, and she faces the city in front of her.

Clarke smiles as she continues to look at the beautiful view in front of them, and Lexa is smiling as well at the beautiful view, but her eyes aren't looking at the city in front of them, instead, they're looking at Clarke and her beautiful face.

“You're right..” Clarke whispers, “I'm no longer scared.” She says proudly as she turns to face Lexa beside her. Lexa smiles at her and faces the city, she then squeezes Clarke's hand in hers and Clarke looks down at their hands for a second before she looks back at Lexa who is smiling at the view before them.

They stay in that position for a few minutes, just watching the view in front of them, finding comfort in each other's touch even if it's just their hands that are attached, enjoying the beautiful silence around them, until they hear a phone ringing.

Clarke reluctantly lets go of Lexa's hands since she knows that it's her phone that's ringing. She takes it out of her purse and looks at the caller. She then looks at Lexa awkwardly, and instantly, Lexa understands. “I'm sorry. It's Finn.” Clarke says apologetically.

Lexa just gives her a small smile and nods at her as if saying 'It's okay'.

Clarke answers her phone and turns her back to Lexa.

Lexa just watches her friend with ache in her chest. Realizing that that's reality knocking her out of her dream. Clarke has a boyfriend waiting for her. And Lexa is nothing but just a friend.

Clarke turns back to her as the call ended.

“I'm sorry, but I have to go. He's waiting for me downstairs.” Clarke regretfully says in her soft voice.

Lexa just smiles and shakes her head. “No, Clarke. It's okay. I understand. You're boyfriend's waiting for you. You should go.” Lexa says with a smile on her face.

Clarke stares at her with uncertainty. She feels like there's this heaviness that suddenly came between them, and she doesn't understand what it means.

“Aren't you going back downstairs?” Clarke asks hesitantly.

Lexa shakes her head. “No. I think I'll just stay here for a few more minutes.” She answers, smiling.

Clarke stares at her for a few seconds, then nods her head. “Okay, then.” The blonde says. “But seriously, Lexa, thank you so much. I really had a great time with you.” 

“I had a great time too.” Lexa smiles genuinely.

“I hope this isn't the last time that we do this.” Clarke says, and Lexa just smiles at her as an answer. Clarke notices how Lexa didn't say 'yes', and Clarke finds herself feeling subdued by the thought of not doing this again with Lexa. She just shakes the thought away and tells herself not to look too much into it.

“Okay. I have to go. Thank you again.” Clarke tells her somberly and turns her back and walks away.

Once Clarke is gone, Lexa sighs and takes her glass and drinks from it.

 _'How is it possible to be in heaven one second and fall down to the ground in an instant?'_ Lexa thinks, cause that's exactly how she feels. She doesn't know why but she just loses her inhibitions and warnings to herself whenever Clarke is around.

She knows Clarke is trouble, but still that doesn't stop her feeling the way she feels for the blonde.

 

* * *

 

 

_Scene 2: Father, Daughter, Pool, & Work_

 

Clarke just got out of the pool, whilst her dad is still in it just swimming around. She sits on the edge of the pool beside the towels and their phones.

“Can you check my phone if I have any messages.” Jake tells Clarke, and she does as she's told.

“Nope, no messages.” Clarke answers. She takes a few moments before she speaks again. “Daddy..” She begins. “I've decided I want to work... can I work at one of our offices?” Clarke asks her father.

“Why, baby? What's gotten into you that you're suddenly thinking about these things? Just being my princess has never bothered you before. And now you want to be a working girl?”

“It's just that I met this woman. I really admire her, because she's really strong and independent. I just envy how she's earning her own money through her own hard work.” Clarke tells her father truthfully.

“She should be the one admiring you because you already have everything.” Jake tell her, and Clarke just chuckles. “But if you really want to work, then fine, I'll give it to you.”

“Really?” Clarke asks excitedly.

“Really.” 

“I love you, Daddy.” Clarke tells Jake, smiling so brightly.

“I love you more. But there won't be any salary, okay?” Jake says playfully.

“What? That's so unfair!” Clarke says, laughing.

“At least you'll get to have some work.” Jake says as he laughs.

“Daddy! Of course I also want the salary too!” Clarke says, while laughing, as she playfully kicks the water towards her father.

“There won't be any!” Jake says as he swims away from Clarke, laughing.

 

* * *

 

 

_Scene 3: Work, Work, Work_

 

Jake made some calls at their company to give Clarke what she wants: work.

Clarke is really excited about it, and the first person she tells about it is Lexa. She sends Lexa a message about her work, but Lexa doesn't believe her. Instead, Lexa just keeps teasing her that 'Clarke Griffin doesn't do work'. 

Clarke just pouts and laughs even though Lexa can't really see her.

 

***

 

In Lexa's office, Lexa is sitting at her table looking at her phone while grinning widely. 

She feels bad about what she did to Clarke the other day, making her think that Lexa doesn't want to have fun with her again when it isn't true at all. 

Lexa decides that she should make it up to Clarke.

Later that day, she tells Raven that she's already leaving.

“This early?” Raven asks curiously. “What, do you have, like, a date or something?”

“Raven.” Lexa warns her friends. “Just take care of everything in here. I'll see you tomorrow.” Lexa says as she takes her purse and walks towards the office door.

“Hey!” Raven yells. “Are you going to see Clarke?” Raven asks her a little loudly. Lexa's eyes widens and turns to glare at her. She doesn't answer her friend's question and just shut the glass door behind her.

“Fine! Don't tell me! Just remember, Lexa! You're just gonna get your heart broken!” Raven yells. Lexa hears her but just shakes her head and chuckles. She then goes to her car and drives to her destination.

 

***

 

Lexa arrives at the Griffin Global Group Company, also known as the Triple G Co., the company that the Griffin family owns.

She asks a woman as to where she can find Clarke Griffin, and the woman happily tells her where.

Feeling excited and giddy, Lexa follows the direction she's told and walks to where she expects Clarke would be.

And there, standing by the corner of the office, she sees Clarke focused, and carefully setting up a photocopier machine. She smiles at the sight before her, and walks closer to the blonde.

“So... you weren't lying when you told me you had a job.” Lexa says while grinning, and Clarke looks at her, surprised.

“Oh hey! You're here!” Clarke says with much enthusiasm. She then laughs at Lexa's earlier statement. “My Dad's making fun of me. I'm sure he only put me here so that I would be annoyed with my job description. But I won't be. I'm going to make sure that I will be the best photocopier in here. So I'll get promoted!” Clarke says confidently..

“Yup. Start from the bottom then work your way up to the top.” Lexa agrees.

“Until I become the new CEO of this company!” Clarke says with much force that makes both women laugh.

“Don't be too ambitious. Remember, you still have your older brothers to contend with.” Lexa says as she chuckles.

“Ahh.” Clarke says as she nods, and then she acts as if she's checking the surrounding, and then looks at Lexa seriously. “Then maybe I'll just have to think of ways to get rid of them.” She whispers to the brunette. “And you'll have to hep me with it.” Clarke says, and Lexa stares at her for a moment before they both start laughing out loud.

“You're crazy.” Lexa says, still laughing. “I can't even kill a cockroach much more a person.” She chuckles. “And I'm sure especially you.” She tells Clarke as she chuckles and shakes her head.

“Of course not.” Clarke answers, chuckling as well. “I love my brothers so much, even though I'm not in good terms with one of them.” Clarke says as she smiles bitterly.

Lexa nods in understanding and watches as Clarke fixes some documents. A few moments later Lexa's phone rings and so she takes it out from her purse to see who's calling.

_'Costia.'_

Lexa shakes her head and declines the call. She then puts it back into her purse.

Clarke saw what she did and so she can't help but ask her. “So, who was it? Why didn't you answer it?” Clarke asks curiously since that would have been the first time that she gets a glance into Lexa's personal life with other people.

“Someone from the past who should just stay in the past.” Lexa says vaguely, and just smiles at the blonde. “Anyway, I should go.”

“No, wait! Just wait for me.” Clarke says, pouting. She wants to spend some time with Lexa since being with Lexa makes her feel really happy. Why - she doesn't know. She just knows that she wants to be Lexa's friend. “I'll treat you.” Clarke says, and Lexa just raises an eyebrow at her. “Since you're the reason why I have a job as a photocopier right now!” Clarke says, smiling so brightly. Lexa laughs at Clarke's dorkiness, and Clarke laughs with her.

“Alright.” Lexa nods as she chuckles. “Great timing anyway. There's this film showing right now that I actually want to see.”

“Really? So does that mean that you're going to wait for me?” Clarke asks excitedly.

Lexa looks at her straight in the eyes, and nods tenderly. “Of course. I'll wait for you no matter what happens.” Lexa tells the blonde meaningfully.

And Clarke just smiles at her, missing the double meaning of Lexa's statement. 

Lexa stares at Clarke as the latter does her work more quickly. Obviously excited for their  _friendly_ movie date.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys didn't know, this story is an AU from the Philippine TV series called The Rich Man's Daughter. You can watch it on Youtube if you want. The main characters are probably my favourite f/f ship next to Clexa.
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading! If you can be so kind to leave a comment, please don't hesitate =)


	5. “Friendly” Date

**CHAPTER 5**

 

_Scene 1: Friendly Movie Date_

 

 

After Clarke gets off work, she and Lexa goes to the nearest theatre to see the film that Lexa wants to watch.

*

Clarke and Lexa are in the theatre sitting side by side with a large popcorn between them. Clarke laughed at Lexa earlier when she saw which film Lexa wanted to watch. It's an animated show for children. Clarke couldn't believe that Lexa would want to see a film like it. And so she couldn't stop teasing the brunette about it.

 _“Hey, it's a great show!”_ Lexa defended when she saw how Clarke continued snorting and laughing at her choice of film.

In the end, Clarke tried so hard to compose herself, and they went in to watch it anyway.

And now, here they are, both laughing so loudly as they're watching the show. Clarke is even holding her stomach as though she can't take the laughter anymore. And Lexa is also laughing out loud whilst pointing at the wide screen in front of them.

“Oh my god. You were right, this is a great show!” Clarke tells Lexa as she laughs hard.

“Told you.” Lexa answers, grinning and laughing as well.

They both continue watching, laughing every now and then that some people around them are starting to get annoyed. And on one point, still laughing, Clarke puts some popcorn in her mouth, and as a result, she ends up choking with it. Lexa, who is still laughing as she watches the show, looks to her side when she hears someone coughing. She then sees Clarke coughs the popcorn out of her mouth and into her hands. Lexa's eyes widen and she laughs harder at seeing her friend's embarrassing moment. Clarke rolls her eyes and laughs with her. She then throws the popcorn in her hand that came from her mouth at Lexa.

“Oh my god! Clarke!” Lexa shrieks and laughs as she removes the popcorn that is stuck on her. “You're so gross!” She tells Clarke as she tries to avoid the incoming popcorn being thrown at her, and they both continuously laugh loudly. Clarke is still throwing some popcorn at her, and so Lexa takes some popcorn as well in the box between them.

“Ah, so this is how you want it huh?” Lexa says as she throws back some popcorn at Clarke. “There you go!” She yells at Clarke whilst grinning.

The two of them continuously throw some popcorn at each other, laughing with no boundaries, and totally forgetting the film they're supposed to be watching. They don't notice the people around them looking and glaring at them.

Until one person can't take their noise anymore and decides to tell them off. “Can you knock it off?” The woman seated in front of them says with annoyance in her voice. 

Lexa and Clarke instantly stop laughing, and they cover their mouth with their hands, trying to hide the laughter behind.

“Sorry!” Clarke says as the annoyed woman goes to face the screen again. Clarke looks at Lexa with wide eyes, giving her an  _'oops'_  look, and they both just giggle at each other.

“Let's just get out of here.” Lexa whispers, still giggling.

They get up from their seats, apologizing to people around them, and walk out of the theatre. Once they're out and walking to the parking lot - still giggling, Lexa speaks up.

“But hey, seriously. Thank you for the treat. I haven't laughed like that in a long time.” Lexa chuckles.

“Why? Do people like you really live their lives too seriously?” Clarke asks, also chuckling.

Lexa stops walking and faces Clarke. She gives Clarke a confused look. “People like me?” Lexa asks, raising her eyebrows.

Clarke, realizing what she said, looks at her bashfully. “Um, it's just that, Carrie might have mentioned that you have a different lifestyle than us.. me.” Clarke says with shyness in her voice.

“Ahh.” Lexa nods, and smiles in amusement. She then turns her back to Clarke. “So you already know.” Lexa says, amused, and she starts walking again. Clarke stands there for a second and smiles, and then starts to catch up with Lexa.

“And you weren't scared of me?” Lexa asks when Clarke has already caught up with her.

“Of course not.” Clarke answers almost immediately. “Unless you're planning to rape me or something.” Clarke chuckles. “You're not gonna do that, right?” Clarke asks in feigned seriousness.

Lexa chuckles and shakes her head. “Nope. Impossible. I have standards.” Lexa says, trying to sound serious.

Clarke instantly looks at her in shock. “What? Are you trying to insult me?” She asks the brunette in disbelief. “So you're saying i'm not your type?” Clarke asks Lexa provocatively.

“Nope. Not at all.” Lexa deadpans as she shakes her head.

Clarke gives her a look of disbelief, then hits her not-so-hard on the arm. “Oh my god! I can't believe you! I'm really not your type?” She asks, still in disbelief that she isn't Lexa's type. Lexa then laughs at her reaction. “I've never been so insulted in my life!” Clarke says in disbelief, but with an amused smile visible on her face.

Lexa gives her a serious look before she speaks. “Why? Do you want to be my type?” She asks with a little smile on her face.

Clarke, clearly taken aback by the question, suddenly stops smiling and just stares at Lexa. 

“If you want to be my type, just tell me. Cause I can grant your wish.” Lexa says seriously as she takes notice of Clarke's sudden silence.

Clarke then gets to her senses and stumbles to find the words to say. “Wha-why- you know what? You're crazy!” She says as she fakes a laugh and hits Lexa once again on the arm. “Let's just go!” She says, chuckling, and starts to walk to her car. Lexa just shakes her head and chuckles.

“Where are we going anyway?” Lexa asks as she opens the car door.

“Just get in.” Clarke says, and they both get in the car and the blonde starts the car and they drive away from the theatre.

 

* * *

 

 

_Scene 2: Dancing and the Ex_

 

 

“And we find ourselves back here once again.” Lexa says, chuckling. With Clarke's persistence, they end up in the same club where they went to the other night with Finn. “I told you I can't dance, right?” Lexa tells her since Clarke keeps on insisting that they are going to dance.

“Which is why I'm going to teach you. Come on!” Clarke says as she grabs Lexa's hand and pulls her to the dance floor. Lexa doesn't have a choice but to let Clarke drag her along. It's not like she doesn't want to do this with Clarke, because she would do anything with Clarke. She really would.

Once they're on the dance floor, Clarke lets go of Lexa's hand, and she starts moving her body. “You really don't wanna do it? Just give it a try! Come on!” Clarke persuades Lexa as the former moves to the beat of the music. “Come on, Lexa! Just try it!” Clarke says enthusiastically, smiling so widely at Lexa who is just standing two feet away from her.

Lexa watches Clarke and the way she dances, and she can't help but let out a chuckle. She then shakes her head in disbelief that she's actually gonna do this. “Fine.” Says Lexa as she slowly starts to wave her hands awkwardly at first.

Clarke smiles brightly when she sees that the brunette has started moving her body - awkwardly, but at least she started moving. She can't help but laugh at how adorable Lexa looks as she tries to move. Lexa sees that Clarke is laughing at her and so she slows down her dance - slower than she did before. 

Lexa raises her eyebrows. “Are you laughing at me?” She asks Clarke, still moving her body slowly to the beat. She isn't offended - in fact, she's actually amused.

“I'm sorry.” Clarke laughs. “I just can't help it. You're terrible at dancing.” Clarke says as she giggles.

Lexa laughs. “I know.” Lexa agrees with her and they both just laugh.

“Come on, I'll teach you.” Clarke says. “Just follow my steps and you'll be a great dancer in no time.” Clarke says confidently, and she takes a step away from Lexa to allow both of them to move more freely. 

“Alright then.” Lexa says, grinning, as she indulges Clarke and her overconfident self.

Clarke has taught her some simple dance steps, and not-so-surprisingly, Lexa has done it with no difficulty. They've both managed to choreograph a dance and have taken up a large space on the dance floor that people have decided to stay out of the way and just give it to them. Both women are giving it all to their dance and people has started to watch them, enjoying just as much as Clarke and Lexa do.

Whilst Clarke and Lexa are dancing on the dance floor, someone else has just entered the club and goes straight to the bar. The person is waiting for her drink when she notices a familiar face on the dance floor - someone who is dancing happily with someone else. She frowns at what she sees and walks towards the dance floor.

Clarke and Lexa just finish their dance, both laughing with each other. “And I thought you didn't know how to dance? You're a really good dancer!” Clarke tells Lexa, still laughing, as they both slow down their breathing.

Lexa is just about to say something when suddenly someone grabs Clarke in her arm and turns her around. 

The person who grabbed Clarke's arm instantly slaps her hard on the face once she's turned to her.

Clarke, taken aback by what just happened, puts her hand on the face where she's been slapped at, and growls at the total stranger in front of her. “Who the hell are you?” Clarke asks in anger.

Lexa instantly pulls Clarke away from the stranger and stands in front of Clarke to keep her from being attacked again. “Costia!” Lexa shouts at the person who just caused their enjoyment to come to an end. 

Clarke looks at them both confusedly and with displeasure. She then faces Lexa and glares at her. “You two know each other?” She asks the brunette with a bit of anger in her voice.

Before Lexa can answer, Costia interrupts her. “That's my girlfriend you're flirting with!” She shouts at Clarke confidently.

“Ex.” Lexa clarifies almost immediately with her stern voice.

“Still a girlfriend, just with the word  _'ex'._ ” Costia says childishly as she rolls her eyes.

Lexa then grabs Costia in the arm and starts to pull her away from the dance floor. “Come with me.” She says angrily.

“I'm not done with her yet!” Costia says as she tries to take Lexa's hands off her.

Lexa just holds her tighter and pulls her away from Clarke.

Clarke is left there on the dance floor whilst people are looking at her.

*

“Ouch, that hurts!” Costia says exaggeratedly as Lexa lets go of her arms once they've reached a corner of the club where there's a little privacy.

“What the hell is your problem?” Lexa asks angrily. “What are you trying to pull, huh?!” 

“I'm jealous! Isn't it obvious?!” Costia says annoyingly.

Lexa looks at her angrily. “You don't have the right to be jealous! You were the one who left me in the first place, remember?! You left me for some guy at your work! And now you're jealous?!” Lexa scoffs. “What, are you still confused until now?” Lexa says sarcastically.

“Lexa, it was just a stupid mistake! Come on!” Costia says in exasperation. “And besides, I already left him for you! If you would have just answered my calls!” Costia says indignantly.

Lexa fakes a laugh. “Seriously? What do you think am I? Some food that you'll just leave in the fridge to get back to whenever you decide you're hungry?!” Lexa asks with anger.

“Well, looks like you weren't left at all!” Costia yells. “Who was the one I slapped earlier, huh? Your new girl?” Costia says mockingly.

“It's none of your business.” Lexa growls. “And if you hurt her again, I'm going to make sure that these heels I'm wearing will be meeting your face.” Lexa says sternly, and then she starts to walk away.

Costia is left standing there in disbelief as she glares and watches the brunette walk away.

*

Lexa quickly walks back to the dance floor and she starts looking for Clarke, but the blonde is already gone. Lexa walks to where they left their purses earlier and Clarke's purse is gone as well. Lexa takes her purse and pulls out her phone from it. She then quickly dials Clarke's number, and luckily, the blonde answers it.

“Hello?” Clarke answers in a dull voice and continues speaking. “I'll just go home before your girlfriend or ex-girlfriend - whatever she is - kills me, alright?” Clarke says and she hangs up the phone even before Lexa gets the chance to say anything.

For some unknown reasons, Clarke felt really annoyed, especially when Lexa took the woman - Costia, it seems - somewhere private and left her on the dance floor. When she noticed that people were looking at her, she took her purse and walked out of the club as quick as she could.

So now here she is, walking to the parking lot where her car is currently parked.

She gets in her car and just sits there for a moment.

She doesn't understand how she feels right that moment. She knows she might have seemed rude when she hung up on Lexa, but you can't blame her, she just got slapped by some random woman and was left standing on the dance floor.

Clarke takes a deep breath, shakes off how she feels, and just turns on the ignition. Just when she's about to step on the gas, she sees Lexa running out of the club and towards her.

“Clarke! Wait!” Lexa says as she tries to stop Clarke from leaving.

Clarke just watches Lexa as the latter runs to the passenger's side and enters the car.

Clarke remains silent and doesn't face Lexa even when Lexa is already seated beside her and facing her.

When Clarke doesn't do anything, Lexa figures that she should just start speaking. And so she does. “I'm really sorry about earlier.” Lexa begins, but Clarke still doesn't face her. “She's just crazy.” Lexa continues.

Clarke then faces her. “Yeah looks like it.” She says sarcastically. “I'm guessing that's your type?” She deadpans. “Scandalous women who seek for drama.” She adds as she rolls her eyes.

“That's why she's an ex.” Lexa tells her in a gentle tone and sighs. “Besides.. aren't you full of drama as well?” She asks softly, and Clarke just gives her a questioning look. “When we were at your company earlier.. you said you weren't in good terms with one of your brothers.” Lexa tells her. “Isn't that drama as well?” Lexa says with a little smile in an attempt to lighten the situation.

“I don't want to talk about it.” Clarke says. “And also, can you stop changing the subject?” Clarke tells her, and Lexa just sighs and looks away from Clarke. “We're talking about your  _ex-girlfriend_  who doesn't seem to know that she's an ex.” Clarke says sarcastically.

“But she's really just an ex.” Lexa says with an exhausted sigh.

Clarke just stares at her, examining whether or not Lexa is telling the truth. When she comes to the conclusion that Lexa really is telling the truth, she just sighs and looks away from Lexa.

There is a few seconds of silence between them before Lexa starts to speak again.

“Were you hurt?” Lexa asks softly, concern audible in her tone.

Clarke faces her blankly. “That was the first time I was ever slapped in my whole life.” She tells Lexa bitterly.

Lexa's lips turn into a little smile. “I can tell. Your cheek has gone red.” She says as she points Clarke's cheek with her lips.

Clarke quickly grabs the rear-view mirror and faces it at her. She looks at herself in it. Her cheek really is red.

Lexa goes through her purse and takes out an ointment from it. 

Clarke raises an eyebrow at her and chuckles. “I didn't know you carry a first aid kit in your purse.” Clarke says, chuckling, when she sees what Lexa takes out from her purse.

Lexa just shushes the blonde and moves closer to her. She then holds Clarke's jaw gently in her hand and makes her face her. Lexa moves her face closer to Clarke's so she can see more clearly, and gently, Lexa rubs the ointment on Clarke's cheek where the redness is showing.

Clarke doesn't move and just stares at Lexa whose face is just inches away from hers. She stares at how beautiful Lexa's face is up-close. Stares at how beautiful Lexa is even when she's so serious. She can feel her heart beating so fast. She can feel something unfamiliar and foreign. Something that she's never felt before.

 _'What is this that I'm feeling?'_ Clarke asks herself as she continues staring at Lexa's serious face. She was thinking so hard that suddenly, something from her past comes rushing in. Something that, because of the situation she finds herself and Lexa in right now, almost reminds her of the same situation she caught her brother in before.

_And suddenly it scares her._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Leave a comment if you can, i'd love to hear it from you if the adaptation is going well or what. Especially since the next chapter will probably be different from what you're used to - culture wise. I just wanna know if it's okay with you guys if I write this adaptation close to the original. Some of you might complain about some things, so I just thought you should know, I adapted this story from a series with Filipino-Chinese culture, which is a little far from the American culture. There are things that you might not agree with, but I'm really hoping that you'll understand. I'm still trying to make some changes though, you know, to make it feel a little close to what y'all are used to. But changes will be hard to make if I really want TRMD's plot to stay.
> 
> Again, thank you for reading. And please, please, leave a comment and tell me how you'd want me to adapt this: with just some little changes from TRMD and still have it's original plot, but will be foreign to y'all; or with big changes to adapt it to the culture that y'all are used to (this last one would be harder for me, but i'll try if this is what you guys really want)? Tell me, tell me please =)
> 
> P.S. TRMD is the series I adapted this from. (The Rich Man's Daughter)


	6. His Darkest Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn about Nate, and something about the Griffins and their beliefs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FAIR WARNING: Scene 5 contains homophobia. Might be triggering for some, so proceed with caution.
> 
> Okay, this is it. Like I've said before, I've adapted this from a series with different cultures from the American culture. You might think that it's too amiss. Just think of it this way, the Griffins in this story has different traditions than what you're used to. Lol. Okay, then. Enjoy! =)

**CHAPTER 6**

_Scene 1:_ _Fla_ _shback 1.1: His Darkest Secret_

 

Clarke stopped by at their company to get some documents that her father asked her to get. 

She was already on her way back to her car when she noticed her brother Nate's car parked just next to where her car was parked. She was just going to ignore it when she saw the lights from inside the car got turned off. Curious, Clarke walked past her car and went straight to Nate's. She opened the car's door and what she saw inside wasn't what she expected at all. 

Her brother was making out with someone. But since his back was facing her, he didn't notice that Clarke was there. Nor did Clarke see who her brother was making out with.

“Nate?” Clarke called.

When Nate heard a voice, particularly her sister's voice, he instantly pushed his partner's face away from his and turned to his sister with wide eyes and a very much surprised look.

The moment Nate pushed his partner's face away from his, it was also revealed to Clarke whom Nate was kissing. Or rather  _what_ Nate was kissing. A guy. Her brother was kissing a guy.

“Clarke..” Nate muttered. Surprised, worried, panicked. All of which was visible on his face, and he could feel them crawling all throughout his entire body. His panic and worry just increased twofold when he saw the look that Clarke was giving her.

She was looking at him with confusion in her face. It was as if she didn't know the person in front of her. As if her brother was a stranger to her. She didn't know what to feel about it. She stepped back away from Nate's car and quickly walked to her car parked just next to them.

She walked quickly, ignoring his brother's call.

“Clarke!” Nate shouted as he quickly stepped out of his car and tried to go after her. But Clarke had already gotten in her car and locked the door from inside.

“Clarke, wait!” Nate yelled as he knocked harshly on Clarke's window. But Clarke ignored him and just drove away from the parking lot as fast as she could.

“Clarke!” Nate yelled once again apprehensively as he watched his sister drove away.

 

* * *

 

_Scene 2: Avoidance_

 

Those memories of her brother Nate suddenly came to surface and so she panics.

“Don't touch me.” Clarke says a little too harshly, pushing Lexa's hands away from her face.

Lexa moves back and looks at her with confusion. “Why? What's the problem?” She asks, and sees that the blonde is looking at her like she did something wrong. “I was just putting some ointment on your cheek.” She tells her, worried that she might have crossed some boundaries.

Clarke looks at her uneasily. “Um, I just remembered something.” She avoids her gaze.

“What is it?” Lexa asks gently, voice full of concern.

“I don't want to talk about it, okay?” Clarke says in a bit of a harsh tone. “It's family matters.” She adds impassively.

Lexa, taken aback by Clarke's tone, looks at her for a second, and just backs away with a nod. “Okay. Fine.” She mutters as she puts the ointment back in her purse. She fixes herself and turns to the door. “Just take care of yourself then.” She opens the door and steps out of the car. When she closes it, it is with a little more force than needed, and she starts to walk away.

Clarke sighs in her seat, feeling frustrated at herself for ruining the moment. After a few seconds, she groans at herself and then quickly opens the door and steps out of the car. She stands by the door with her hands on top of the car. “Where are you going?” She shouts at Lexa who's already walking away. The brunette stops, and turns to the blonde with an exhausted sigh.

“What now?” Lexa asks in a defeated tone.

“Are you going back inside? To your girlfriend?” Clarke asks hesitantly, trying to restrict the frown she can feel her face makes.

“ _Ex_ -girlfriend.” Lexa, emphasizing the word ex. “And why does it matter to you anyway?” 

“It doesn't.” Clarke answers too quickly. “It's just that.. I was the one who drove you here, so I think it's only right that I drive you home.” Clarke says softly, hesitant. “That way I won't have to worry about you.” She adds, feeling a little bashful.

Lexa raises her eyebrow, amused at Clarke and the way she acts, and then she just chuckles softly. “Thank you.” Lexa tells the blonde genuinely, smiling, feeling heartened. “But I'm actually heading to the hospital right now.” She adds softly, giving the blonde a regretful smile.

Clarke frowns. “Hospital? Who's at the hospital?” She asks concernedly. 

 

* * *

 

_Scene 3: The Lightness_

 

Lexa didn't tell Clarke anything other than  _'someone important'_ when asked who she was going to visit at the hospital.

Lexa was reluctant at first, but in the end, Clarke was able to convince Lexa to drive her to the hospital. Once they got there, Lexa asked Clarke if she wanted to come with her inside. Clarke was hesitant at first, but then she thought how she really wanted to know more about Lexa, and so she agreed in the end.

They walk Lexa's father's room, but the old man is asleep when they get there. They just stay there, silently watching Gustus as he sleeps on the bed.

“He has lung cancer.” Lexa says after a moment of silence, watching her sleeping father with sadness in her eyes. “Because of all the smoking he did before.. but you know what? He is one cool Dad.” She says proudly. “He raised me all on his own ever since he became a widower fifteen years ago.” She says, and she turns to Clarke with a sad smile on her face.

Clarke just looks at her, feeling sympathy in her heart, and most of all, feeling like she just wants to hold Lexa in her arms. Lexa then turns back to her father and walks to his bed. She lowers herself and kisses him on his head.

Gustus wakes up at the sudden interruption. He looks around him confusedly and relaxes once he sees his daughter.

“Alexandria? Why are you back here so soon?” He asks, confused. “Didn't I tell you not to visit me all the time? I'm a busy person, you know, I have a lot to do!” He says with faux seriousness, and then laughs a second later. Lexa just shakes her head in soft laughter.

“I brought someone with me.” Lexa says, and then turns to Clarke. “My friend, Clarke.” Lexa introduces.

Clarke smiles at Gustus and waves her hand shyly.

Gustus looks at her with wonder. “How beautiful.” Gustus says absentmindedly, and Clarke just smiles bashfully. “Just as beautiful as my daughter.” The old man adds as he looks at Lexa. Lexa just chuckles at his father's lines. Gustus turns back to Clarke and then smiles at her. “Hi.”

“Hi.” Clarke smiles back as he walks closer to him. “I'm happy to meet you, Mr. Woods.” She says as she reaches out her hand to him.

Gustus takes her hand and they shake hands. “You know what, I'm actually the one who's happy to meet you.” He says before he lets go of her hand. “Because a lot of convincing, my daughter has finally granted my request.” He says with a wide smile as he looks at Lexa. Clarke, still sporting a smile, looks at the father and daughter confusedly.

Lexa frowns, just as confused as Clarke. And when she finally understands what his father means, she just shakes her head and lets out a chuckle. She sits on his bed just beside him before she starts to speak. “Dad, let me just repeat myself to you, okay?” 

“Hm?” Gustus mumbles, nodding.

“Clarke here is **just** my friend.” She says with a smile, enunciating each word slowly. Making sure to put some emphasis on them.

Gustus fakes a frown and glances at Clarke who is just watching them, clearly entertained.

He turns back to Lexa and raises an eyebrow at her. “Why are you being so defensive? I didn't say anything wrong.” He says, smirking at her.

Lexa chuckles. “I know. But knowing you, I'll just get in trouble. So, Dad, can you please just go back to sleep? Come on. Close your eyes.” Lexa says as she puts her hand on his father's eyes. “Close them and pretend that we aren't here.” Lexa says, trying to hold back her giggles.

“Okay, fine. Fine. But first, sing for me even just once, then I will go to sleep.” Gustus tells Lexa, grinning so widely.

Clarke just watches the two of them adorably from behind, and she can't help her laughs. Watching them makes her feel light and happy.

“Daaaad, don't make me do this right now. It's embarrassing.” Lexa complains in a whisper, but loud enough that Clarke can still hear.

Gustus gives him a puppy dog eyes.

“Come on. Let him have his request.” Clarke interrupts, and she winks at Gustus when he looks at her. “Just pretend that I'm not here.” She adds, grinning along with Gustus. Lexa turns to her and gives her a look of disbelief.

“See? Are you going to deny her as well?” Gustus asks, grinning more widely.

Lexa just shakes her head in disbelief, and chuckles. “Okay, fine.” She says in defeat.

She glances at Clarke one more time before she turns to his father, taking his hand in hers, and starts singing to him. And Clarke.. well, Clarke is just watching them from behind, completely in awe of the singing woman before her.

 

* * *

 

_Scene 4: Clarke and Nate_

 

Clarke doesn't understand what she's feeling. It's already been two days since she last saw Lexa at the hospital, and ever since, the brunette has always been in her mind. Clarke wanted to talk to her but for some reasons, she didn't feel like her intensity of wantingto talk to her was appropriate, and so she just texted her instead. When she texted her, she was too excited and stupidly unprepared, and so she ended up asking Lexa about her father's condition instead. It was a good excuse to communicate with Lexa, and at the same time, she also really wanted to know how Lexa's father was doing. She thought the old man was cool. And most of all - understanding.

Clarke remembers how he implied that she was Lexa's girlfriend. The thought wasn't as revolting as she thought it would be. It made Clarke realize that, unlike her family and the people that surrounds her, he was accepting of Lexa's choices in life. And that was something unfamiliar to Clarke and to the life she grew up with. With that knowledge, it made her doubt some things. Things that were influenced on her by her family and the world she grew up with.

When she asked Lexa about her father, Lexa just assured her that everything was fine and stable, but Clarke knew better. She knew that the brunette was really worried about her father. She had seen it in Lexa's eyes. And so later that day, Clarke decided to go to the chapel and say her prayers for Lexa and her father.

After stopping by the chapel, she goes to see Nate back in their house. When she finds him, he was in their activity area playing tennis all by himself. She waits there in silence, just watching him play, until he finishes his game and he turns around just to see her unexpectedly.

Nate just shakes his head in annoyance and walks to her way since his stuff is placed on the table beside where she's standing. He ignores her and just takes the bottle of water as he sits down.

“I just came from the chapel.” Clarke begins, but Nate just acts as if there's no one else in there. “But Clarke still continues. I prayed for my friend's father who's sick. And I also prayed to bring back the harmony between us, for us to get along again.” Clarke says softly.

Nate rolls his eyes. “Didn't I tell you already to stay away from me?” He says blankly.

“Nate, I'm really sorry for telling on you before. I was just surprised by what I saw.”

“By what you saw?!” Nate says in fury as he gets up from his seat. “Why, Clarke? What did you see huh?!” He asks angrily.

Clarke gives him a remorseful look. “Now I understand that there was nothing wrong with what I saw.” She says, tears threatening to escape her eyes. “And that I should have respected you for who and what you are. And I shouldn't have said anything to Daddy.” Clarke says with sadness in her voice, and still teary eyed.

 

* * *

 

_Scene 5: Flashback 1.2: The Darkness_

 

Once Clarke was gone, Nate's assistant, the one Clarke caught him kissing with, tried to comfort him. But Nate only pushed him away and told him to get back inside the building and leave him alone. Nate's assistant was hesitant to go at first, but went away in the end anyway. 

Nate knew his deepest secret was already out. He couldn't hide from it anymore even if he tried to. His sister saw him kissing a guy, and that moment, he knew for sure that it would be the end of his life. Clarke would tell their parents about it. He was sure.

He groaned in frustration and punched the steering wheel of his car continuously until he got tired. He stayed there for a few more minutes before he decided to just go home. He knew he was dead, and there was no point in just delaying it.

Once he reached their house, he nervously stood outside of the front door, expecting the worst once he gets inside of the house.

Slowly, he entered the door and even though he was already expecting it, it still didn't stop him from feeling like his heart was being forced out of his body because of beating so fast and so hard. Clarke was sitting at the living area with her back facing him. Whilst their parents were seated in front of her. And their grandfather, David, was seated on the side. The three older Griffins were looking at him with contempt and disdain.

Clarke turns around and looks at Nate guiltily. 

Nate just walked slowly to them with his head facing down. Once he was in front of them, Abby got up from her seat and walked closer to him, and she slapped him hard on his face.

“You shameless bastard!” She yelled at him. “Now I understand why you never had a girlfriend! And it's because of this!” She said as he pushed him on his shoulder. “And of all people, your assistant?! Jesus, Nate! You're done! Your father is pulling you out of work! To stop you from doing this nonsense with him anymore!” She said as she slapped him once again on the face. Nate just stood there in silence, not doing anything to stop his mother or even defend himself. “What is happening to you, Nate?!” She said as she frustratingly, and repeatedly hit him on his shoulder.

Jake stood from his seat and started to pull Abby back. “Enough, Abby. Let me talk to him.” He said calmly as he let her sit back on the couch. He then faced Nate and took a deep breath. “Nate.” He began, and Nate just looked at him with his composed self, trying to hold back his tears. Whilst Clarke on the other hand, she was watching them with fear and tear in her eyes. 

“In our family, the man is responsible for providing and protecting his family. We are the ones who make the decisions. We lead, and we are being respected. But how do you expect to do that when you are a -” Jake had started raising his voice, but he couldn't say or utter the _word_ to complete his sentence.

Nate couldn't hold back his tears anymore, and so he started crying. Clarke started crying as well. She was scared for her brother, and she was also feeling a pang of regret. Regret because she knew that she was the reason why her brother was being punished and shamed like that. 

“You will only embarrass our family if you continue being that way!” Jake added. “I want you to go see your Uncle Henry tomorrow, and you're going to confess to him. As a priest, we believe that he can lead you back to the right path. Do you understand me?” He asked sternly, and Nate just nodded his head whilst trying, and failing, to hold back his tears. “For the meantime, I'm suspending you from work - from your position - and you're not coming back to our company until you've cured yourself.” He said with finality in his voice. Nate just kept nodding his head, holding back his tears. “Now, go to your room!”

Nate nodded. “Yes, Dad.” He said, and he took his father's hand in his own. “I'm so sorry.” He genuinely said in tears, but his father was just giving him a glare.

He let go of his father's hand and walked to his Grandfather, David, and was about to apologize to him as well before the elderly stopped him with an angered voice. 

“No! You have to prove yourself worthy of the Griffin name! You have to straighten out yourself!” David yelled at him. “Cause right now, you are not worthy! You are shameless! Now get out of here!” He yelled with more intensity.

Clarke cried harder seeing his brother being treated that way. She watched everything in fear as it was the first time she saw them getting angry and disgusted like that. When she told them about what she saw in the parking lot, she didn't expect them to react with so much shame, anger, and disgust.

Crying harder, Nate turned around and met gazes Clarke, who was also crying. Clarke gives him a begging and regretful look. “I'm sorry.” And she mouthed inaudibly to him. Nate didn't say anything back and just walked past her. Clarke only cried harder.

 

* * *

 

_Scene 6: (Back to the present)_

 

“It's too late for your sorry, Clarke.” Nate says sternly. “Because whatever explanation I make, it's all useless.” He seethes. “I'm already a big disgrace to our family. They see me differently now.” He says blankly. He was on a point where he's given up hope anymore. Hope that everything will get back to normal.

“Nate..” Clarke says, tears starts rolling down her cheeks.

“I know they hate me for that. And I **hate** you, because you never gave me the chance to explain myself to them.” He says, hurt and betrayal visible in his eyes. “So don't expect that we'll ever get along again. Because it will never happen. And I will never forgive you for the betrayal you did to me.” He said sternly, looking blankly straight in Clarke's eyes. And he takes his stuff and starts walking away.

Clarke is left there standing alone as her tears continuously roll down her cheeks.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. How was it? Yes, the homophobia in this adaptation is real (and intense). And we're just getting started. And so has Clexa. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Leave a comment if you can.


	7. What About Love

**CHAPTER 7**

 

_Scene 1: What About Love_

 

After her depressing conversation with Nate, Clarke decided to call Lexa. She asked her if they could meet up, and Lexa didn't hesitate to agree.

So currently, they're walking down the park, ice cream in hands, when Clarke decides to tell Lexa the real reason why she met up with her.

“I talked to my brother earlier.” Clarke begins. “The one I wasn't in good terms with. He was really angry at me, and I don't know if we'll ever get back again to the way we were before.” Clarke says, feeling dejected.

“So, the reason why you wanted to meet up is because you had another fight with your brother.” Lexa says as they sit on a bench nearby. “And here I thought you just missed me.” Lexa grins, and Clarke lets out a chuckle. “What's the reason for your fight anyway?” Lexa asks, taking a lick on her ice cream.

“I really can't talk about it cause it's family matters.” Clarke says, and Lexa just nods in understanding, choosing not to push any further into it. “I just feel really sad, you know, cause Nate and I used to be really close before. Remember the dog I told you about before? Nate was actually the one who gave him to me.” Clarke smiles sadly, remembering the time when Nate gave her her pet dog. “It's just really ironic, isn't it? That the people closest to you are the ones who fall the farthest away when you get into a fight.” She says, feeling disheartened.

Lexa looks at her sadly, sharing Clarke's sadness with herself. “Well, if you think about it, it's just the same with romantic relationships. It's inevitable sometimes. It just really happens.” Lexa says, smiling softly, in an attempt to make Clarke feel better.

“Well, I don't think that's going to happen with Finn and me. Ever since we were kids, our families have already matched us together, because our grandparents believed that our business will grow more successfully if our families merge together. And that way, we'd be living our best lives. They really believe that Finn and I are the perfect match for each other.” Clarke says, believing what she says.

“Ahh,” Lexa nods in mockery. “Is that what the basis of a relationship should be? I mean, what about love? Are you in love with him?” Lexa asks.

Clarke looks at her incredulously, thinking how ridiculous the question is. “Of course!” She laughs. “Of course I am! I mean, he's my male best friend. And he's a good man. Of course I'm in love with him.” She says, chuckling and shaking her head at what she thinks is a ridiculous question. Lexa looks at her for a second and just nods, settling with Clarke's answer. “How about you? What are the parameters you look for in a partner?” Clarke asks, trying to divert the subject from her, and curious about Lexa as well.

“Hmm. Well, I believe in the idea of a soulmate.” Lexa says, gently smiling. “And I knew when I first laid my eyes on her, that she was the one. I can actually still remember vividly that moment when our eyes first met. It was as if I was staring back at my own self. For a moment, it's like I've found my long-lost twin. I knew,  _'This is it. This is what love is.'_. Realizing that you can and _will_  care about someone you haven't even gotten to know yet. And it's a rare occurrence, you know, getting to meet your soulmate. I mean, I know relationships come and go, but nothing will compare to that moment, that instance when you feel complete because of that person.” Lexa tells her genuinely with her most heart-warming smile, remembering the moment in the church when she first saw Clarke.

Clarke, on the other hand, just stares at Lexa during her whole speech with so much twinkle and emotions in her eyes, taking every word that Lexa says to heart, and unbeknownst to the brunette, Clarke is also reliving and thinking about that moment  when she first saw Lexa at the church.

Clarke stares at Lexa the whole time until she feels something cold streaming down her hand that makes her break out from the spell she was just in. The one to blame is the melting ice cream. 

“Oh, um - it's, uh, starting to melt.” Clarke, stuttering, as she wipes the mess from the ice cream off her hand. She then looks at Lexa awkwardly. “Anyway, um, thanks. For the ice cream. But I have to go, cause I still have to meet up with Finn.” Clarke says, smiling awkwardly.

Lexa looks at her for a second, then nods. “Okay.” She answers, forcing a small smile on her face.

“Thank you.” Clarke smiles back, then gets up and walks away.

Lexa stays in her seat for a few seconds, watching the blonde walk away with heaviness in her heart, and then she just smiles sadly at herself and gets up from her seat and walks away opposite to the direction of where Clarke is walking to.

Clarke stops walking and hesitantly turns around. She opens her mouth, about to say something, when she sees that Lexa is already walking away. She just closes back her mouth and stares at the brunette for a few seconds before she turns around again and starts to walk away.

 

* * *

 

_Scene 2: Not What She Expected_

 

Like she said earlier, Clarke met with Finn. They had an early dinner and Clarke invited him to watch a movie after. It wasn't really a thing they do in their relationship. But Clarke remembered what she did with Lexa and how much fun they had when they watched a movie, and so she thought that she could also make it happen to Finn and her. How hard could it be, right? Finn agreed eagerly, wanting to try something new with Clarke, and they opted for a romantic-comedy, with Clarke's theory that they'd have as much fun as she and Lexa did.

But, oh well, it didn't go as expected.

They're sitting in the theatre, watching the film. And it's supposed to be funny one. It  _is_  funny. Considering people around them are laughing, Clarke should be laughing too. She should be having fun as well. That's what she was expecting to happen when she invited Finn to watch a movie. But here she is, instead of looking at the screen in front of her, she just watches the people around her laugh. She watches Finn let out a soft chuckle every now and then. And unlike before, she can't find herself enjoying this at all. And she doesn't understand why. She laughed so hard when she was watching with Lexa, so why isn't she with Finn? She was having so much fun when she was with Lexa, but why isn't she with Finn? It was easy to enjoy herself when she was with Lexa, but why is it hard with Finn? She doesn't know why.

Or maybe she does.

_Lexa._

That's right. It's Lexa.

She's the answer to all her questions.

Finn isn't Lexa. That's why.

The real question should be: why does she feel that way when Lexa is just a friend, and Finn is supposed to be her boyfriend? Her boyfriend who should be the one to be able to make her laugh and feel happy.

Finn looks Clarke's way and sees that she's staring at him. He smiles at him and offers her some food.

“Chips?” Finn asks, and Clarke shakes her head and just smiles at him. Finn smiles back and puts the chips between them anyway. Clarke continues staring at him, and then speaks.

“Can you just hug me instead? I'm a little cold.” She asks him, smiling. Finn smiles widely then puts his arm around her and they stay like that for a few minutes until Finn's phone starts ringing.

Finn removes his arm around her and takes his phone out of his pocket. 

“It's your Dad. I need to take this call.” Finn says.

“Oh. Okay.” Clarke answers, and Finn gets up from his seat and rushes out of the theatre.

Clarke is left there, and she puts her arms around her body, contemplating about her confusing feelings.

 

* * *

 

_Scene 3: Parents' Baby_

 

Clarke is back at home, all ready to sleep. But that night she decides to sleep with her parents. Yes, she's a baby like that.

“Clarke, you can't keep coming here to sleep.” Her mom says when she sees Clarke in the mirror, carrying a pillow and walking to their bed where Jake is half-lying and half-sitting.

“Just let her be, Abby.” Jake says as he pats the space beside him, gesturing Clarke to come closer. “How was your date with Finn?”

“It was fine. But as usual, he had to rush out because of work.” Clarke says, making a face.

“I'm sorry about that. But you know that other than Jacques, Finn is the only other person I can rely on. He's very good at what he does, and resourceful too. He will be a good provider for you when you two get married together.”

“I already have work now, too, Dad. And even though I'm still at the bottom right now, at least I'm enjoying it.”

“And that's the reason why our family is successful. We're patient and we enjoy the work we do.” Jake says. Abby just finished fixing herself in the mirror and she sits beside Clarke, so Clarke is seated between her her and Jake. “But once you marry Finn, you will have to leave the company eventually, so you can just focus on taking care of your husband. But I'm sure, that's not going to happen anytime soon, right?”

“Daddy, of course. Finn and I haven't even thought about that yet.” Clarke chuckles, and fixes herself under the blanket. “But it's actually a good thing that he hasn't proposed to me yet. Because the truth is, I'm having second thoughts about him.”

“What?” Abby asks, frowning.

“Well, I do like him. He's a nice guy. But our relationship has just gotten really boring lately. And come to think of it, even before, I've never really felt any sparks with him.” Clarke shrugs. “If only you hadn't matched me with him as early as you did.” She pouts.

“We did that because you two were already a couple in middle school.” Jake says.

“Exactly! In middle school! It was just a puppy love. I only agreed to be his girlfriend because he was cute!” Clarke half shouts, half laughs.

“Well, that's what you get for being so cheeky!” Abby says as she puts a pillow behind her daughter. Clarke lies down, and then Abby gives her a serious look. “But Clarke, you can't back out of that now. We'll become a big disgrace to Finn's family. And if ever, your Grandfather will most probably blame it all on me. That I raised you to be impudent and disrespectful. Just like your brother Nate. It will be unforgivable to our family, baby.” Abby says softly.

“Are you really going to leave Finn?” Jake asks, curious.

“Why, Daddy? Do you want me to?” Clarke asks a little too enthusiastically.

“No. I already like Finn for you. Because I know that if your mother and I die, he will protect you, and he won't leave your side. And he'll be a big help to your brothers - that is, if Nate ever learns his lessons. So no, I don't want you to leave Finn. He is already part of the family. He is one of us. Do you understand me?” Jake asks firmly.

Clarke doesn't answer and just faces the ceiling. Abby and Jake turns off the lights on each of their bedside, and they prepare themselves for sleep. After a moment, Clarke turns to her father and takes a deep breath. She then shifts herself closer to him. “Goodnight, Daddy.” She tells him softly.

Her parents has already drifted to sleep, but Clarke is still wide awake. Just staring into oblivion. Thinking about what she and her parents just talked about.

 

* * *

 

_Scene 4: The Billionaires_

 

Raven is in her apartment, folding the laundry, when she hears a ruckus just outside her door. Curious, she leaves her laundry to look at what's happening outside.

“Can you fucking watch where you walk next time?!” Costia angrily says as she wipes off the stain on her pants.

“I'm really sorry. I was just really in a rush and I didn't see you coming.” The guy says, picking up the food and drink that fell on the floor.

“I don't care! Just-”

“Costia?” Raven interrupts, and she immediately steps in between Costia and the guy who bumped into her. “Hey, just chill.” Raven tells Costia as she stops her from taking any steps forward. She then turns to the guy who's already picked up his food and drink and is looking at them apologetically. “It's okay. You can go now.” Raven tells him as she gestures him to leave. He mutters another apology before he rushes out of the hallway.

“Why did you let him go?!” Costia asks, annoyed, as she glares at where the guy has disappeared. “Look at what he's done!” She points to the stain on her pants.

Raven rolls her eyes. “Jesus, Costia. It's just a little stain.” She then makes a face and walks back into her apartment. Costia follows behind her. “Can't you really go somewhere without getting into a fight? And why are you here anyway? What, you want me to help you out again with Lexa?” Raven snickers as she sat on the couch where she was folding her laundry earlier. “Just give it up, Cos. You've already ruined your chance with her.” Raven, smirking at Costia.

“Who's the one she's pining after now anyway? And what's the name of the woman I slapped?” Costia sits on the couch in front of Raven, frowning and crossing her arms,

“The woman you hit? Do you really want to know?” Raven asks and Costia just raises her eyebrow.

Raven, smirking, takes one of the magazines from the center table between them and throws it to Costia who's quick enough to catch it.

“There.” Raven smiles smugly.

Costia looks at the cover of the magazine, and there she sees, taking up the whole cover of the magazine is Clarke and the whole family of the Griffins. Written as the title cover is  _“THE BILLIONAIRES: The Griffin's Wealth and Success”_

“By the way, she wants to tell you to drown in envy.” Raven laughs smugly as she gets up from her seat and walks to the kitchen.

Costia glares at Raven and then looks at the magazine, frowning harder and narrowing her eyes, shocked at the information, and most of all, suddenly feeling defeated.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might update sooner than usual. Thanks for reading! Leave a comment if you can =)


	8. Happiness Isn't Always

**CHAPTER 8**

 

_Scene 1: Morning Gift_

 

 Clarke has just walked down from her room when she sees Josie, their maid, arranging a dozen of flowers into a vase. 

“Good morning!” Josie happily greets Clarke as she sees the younger woman walking towards her.

“Good morning!” Clarke answers, smiling just as widely as Josie does.

“Look at these,” Josie gestures at the flowers. “So early in the morning and Finn already had these flowers delivered just for you. Aren't they beautiful?” Josie says enthusiastically.

“Um, sure, they are,” Clarke answers, smiling hesitantly. “But Finn knows that I'm not really keen on flowers.”

“Oh.. Well, It's okay. You know how men are. They tend to forget the small details. But don't worry, cause I'm sure you can count on them for the big things. The least you can do now is be thankful that he's been thoughtful enough to send you these flowers.” Josie says, smiling.

Clarke just nods, smiling slightly. And then her face lights up when she notices a dog bed with a dog in it on the floor just beside the table. She approaches the dog and sits down to level it. “Oh my god! He's so cute! We have a dog now? Where did he come from?” She asks enthusiastically as she carries the dog.

“He's for you. He came earlier today.” Josie shrugs. “Here. It's the envelop that came with it.” She hands Clarke the envelop.

Clarke puts down the dog, takes the envelop and opens it. Inside the envelop is a folded card with  _“Just Thinking of You”_ written on the outside. Clarke opens the card and reads the message inside it.

> _“Clarke,_
> 
> _He's for you. So you won't have to cry about your dog or your brother anymore. I hope this makes your day._
> 
> _With love,_
> 
> _Lexa”_

Clarke feels her heart filling with warmth and she can't help the soft smile that appears on her face. She then sits back down on the floor and plays with the dog. “Hi there!” She happily tells the dog. And she just keeps on petting him.

“What a very lucky dog.. at least he gets noticed.. whilst Finn's flowers here just got ignored..” Josie comments as she continues to arrange the flowers. Clarke's smile suddenly disappears at the comment. “Who sent it anyway?” Josie asks her.

Clarke stays silent and doesn't answer, and she just carries the dog with her and walks back into the house without saying anything else.

Josie just looks at Clarke curiously with her narrowed eyes as the latter walks away.

 

* * *

 

_Scene 2: Golf Talk_

 

Jake and Finn have just finished playing golf, and they're already walking back to the main lobby. Jake invited Finn to play golf so that he can talk with him about Clarke and how their relationship is going.

“You know, Finn, a guy should never be complacent with women.” Jake tells Finn. “You should always give them your attention.” Finn looks at the older man and frowns, feeling confused. “But even that is not enough. You have to make an effort to make them happy.” Jake adds.

“Yes, sir, I know. But.. why are you telling me this?” Finn asks.

Jake stops walking and faces Finn. He then takes a deep breath. “Do you love my daughter?” He asks Finn

“Of course, sir! Definitely!” Finn answers without hesitation. “I love her. I love Clarke just as much as I love my family.” Finn answers, frowning in confusion by the sudden advice and question.

“Then do something to make her excited about you. Because honestly, I don't want any son-in-law other than you. But first, you need to make my daughter want you again.” Jake says firmly.

“Want me  _again_? Do you mean say that she doesn't want me anymore?” Finn asks curiously, frowning.

“Love can be lost, son. But it can be found again. So before you lose my daughter completely, do something already before she ends up with someone else.” Jake tells Finn.

 

* * *

 

_Scene 3: Confetti_

 

Clarke is standing at the lobby in Lexa's company, waiting for the latter to come, when she hears someone call her name from behind.

“Clarke?” Clarke hears, and so she turns around and is greeted by a beaming Lexa. “Hey!” Lexa greets happily. “Don't you have work today?” She frowns, but still smiling.

“Yes, I have. But I just passed by to give this to you.” Clarke answers her with a smile, handing out a small box with a ribbon tied around it. 

“For what?” Lexa asks, chuckling.

“Because in our family, we were raised with the notion that whenever we receive a gift, we should always give something back.” Clarke tells Lexa, giving her a shy smile. “So, here's my gift for you, in exchange for the dog that you gave me the other day.” She tells Lexa as she hands it over to Lexa's hands.

Lexa chuckles. “Honestly, I wasn't expecting for anything back, but anyway, thank you.” Lexa tells, smiling, as she takes the box and opens it.

Inside the box is a bracelet. 

“Oh, wow! It's a.. what is this, a... rainbow flag?” Lexa asks curiously as she looks at the bracelet closely, and then she chuckles in amusement.

“It's a charm bracelet.” Clarke says, chuckling with Lexa. “Wear it,” Clarke takes the bracelet from Lexa and starts to put it around the brunette's wrist. “..cause here you'll be putting the things that signifies you.” Clarke says as she locks the bracelet. “There.” Clarke says, smiling, once she's finished putting it on Lexa.

Lexa then checks the bracelet. “Hmm.. looks like I'll be wearing this for a long time. Again, thank you.” Lexa smiles at Clarke. 

“You're welcome.” Clarke, smiling as well, still looking at Lexa's wrist.

When Clarke looks up, still smiling, she's met by an intense stare from the brunette, and they lock gazes for a few seconds before Lexa looks down to Clarke's hand which is still holding Lexa's hand. Clarke slowly takes back her hand and smiles bashfully. 

They stare at each other again for a moment before Clarke decides speaks. “Um, I should get going cause I still have work to get to.” She says, smiling genuinely this time.

“Yeah, of course. Let me escort you out.” Lexa says, smiling just as much as Clarke.

“Okay.” Clarke says, chuckling.

And just when they're about to walk, suddenly there are confetti falling all over around them.

“What-” Clarke, surprised, stops walking and laughs. She looks around her and sees that the confetti is falling just over the two of them.  She then looks at Lexa confusedly, still laughing. Lexa is looking back at her, chuckling as well, and she removes some of the confetti that's on Clarke's shoulders and hair.

“Wow. I thought this only happens in movies.” Clarke says, chuckling.

“I know.” Lexa nods her head, laughing. “And I think I know who did this.” She says, shaking her head. She then looks up to the second floor. “Hey, Raven!” She shouts. “Stop it before I come over there!” She says, holding back her laugh.

Raven is standing over the railings, holding a container where the confetti are in, and she's grinning proudly at what she just did to the women below her. She takes a heart confetti from the container and holds it over the two women. “You two look good together!” She shouts at them, smiling widely, and runs away.

Lexa and Clarke chuckles. “Thank you for the effort!” Clarke shouts back, chuckling.

“I'm really sorry about that. I don't know what's gotten into her.” Lexa, removing the last confetti she sees on Clarke's hair.

“It's okay. Really. No need to apologize.” Clarke, smiling.

“Alright.” Lexa chuckles, and nods her head. “Um, so.. good luck, and have a nice day.” She tells the blonde, smiling softly.

“You too. Good luck.” Clarke answers back, and they stay there, staring at each other for a few seconds, before Clarke leans in to attempt to kiss Lexa goodbye on the cheek. But at the same time, Lexa leans in as well on the same side, and instead of kissing each other's cheeks as they intended to, they have kissed each other on the lips instead.

Both their eyes widen, and they freeze for a second before Clarke quickly backs away, and Lexa snaps out from what just happened.

“I'm sorry!” They both utter at the same time, and then they stare at each other for a second and sees that both of them are just equally as embarrassed as the other, and so they start laughing awkwardly to lighten the atmosphere around them.

“Okay, um, I have to go.” Clarke says a moment later, chuckling, pointing at the the building's entrance way.

“Of course. Um, okay. Take care.” Lexa says, smiling, and Clarke starts to walk away. Lexa is left standing there, staring at the blonde, and then she just chuckles and shakes her head.

Lexa turns around and gets into the elevator.

Meanwhile, Clarke is already outside, about to get into the car, but she stops just before getting in and then turns back to look at Lexa one more time. She feels herself smiling and her heart warming up.

 

* * *

 

_Scene 4: Friends Can Be Trouble Sometimes_

 

Back in the building, Lexa is already back in the office and she immediately scans the room for Raven.

“Raven!” Lexa shouts when she sees Raven. The latter turns to see who's calling her name, and when she sees it's Lexa, she quickly walks to the opposite direction. “Hey!” Lexa follows Raven, and when she finally catches her, she gently grabs her on the wrist. “What the hell was that stunt you pulled earlier?” Lexa demands in a low voice.

“Are you mad?” Raven chuckles. “I was just trying to help you out so you can finally take her out on a date, and now you're getting mad at me-”

“I wasn't trying to take her out on a date!” Lexa says in a low voice. “She has a boyfriend, remember? So please, please stop pushing us together cause it's inappropriate and awkward! I don't want Clarke to think that I have an ulterior motive.” Lexa says, frowning at Raven.

“Oh, you don't?” Raven asks mockingly, and Lexa just looks at her with a poker face. “Are you serious?” Raven asks, chuckling. 

“Look, I've already accepted that we'll only be friends, and I'm satisfied with that.” Lexa says genuinely, and she looks down to her hands. “At least, that way, I can still see her rather than lose her completely.” She looks back at Raven and gives her a small smile.

“Oh, wow. You're such a masochist.” Raven sneers. “But let me remind you, Woods. You can never, ever fool me.” She smirks. “Cause wow! Just take a look at that beautiful bracelet!” Raven teases her, taking her wrist and checking it out. “How sweet is that, right?” Raven grins.

Lexa pulls back her hand and groans. “Oh god. I give up.” She groans and walks towards the door to her office behind Raven.

“You know I can hear your heart beating, right? It keeps beating like,  _Clarke-Clarke! Clarke-Clarke! Clarke-Clarke!_ It beats like that, Woods!” Raven shouts just before Lexa closes the door. “Yeah, right. Just walk out on me. As if I don't know how you really feel.” Raven whispers, grinning, and she shakes her head.

 

* * *

 

_Scene 5: Just Read It_

 

Clarke is standing by the photocopier machine, thinking about the kiss that happened between her and Lexa earlier. She knows it was just a peck, something unintended. But the effect it had on her was more than the effect of every kiss she had with Finn. She feels her heart flutter. She catches herself thinking about it every minute. Catches herself touching her lips. And catches herself smile every time.

And she tries to convince herself that it's only because it was the first time that she had kissed a girl. Convinces herself that it's only because Lexa has been the one source of her happiness lately. Convinces herself that it's only because Lexa is a good friend to her.

But deep down.. deep down, she knows better than that.

Clarke snaps out of her daydream when she hears her phone chime. She takes it and sees that Lexa sent her a message. Her face lights up.

She opens the message excitedly and sees that It's a cute sticker that says  _“Thank you!”_

Clarke can't help the smile that appears on her face. She sends back a simple sticker of a girl that's smiling.

*

Meanwhile in Lexa's company, Lexa is in her office sitting behind her table, and she smiles widely when she sees the message that Clarke sent back. She then sends back a sticker of a girl who's laughing.

*

Clarke laughs back and scans through the stickers to find something to send back to Lexa, but she accidentally presses on a sticker and it's the one that's been sent unintentionally.

“Oh..shit!” Her eyes widen when she sees which sticker it is. “Shit..shit..shit!” She curses herself, because the sticker that she accidentally sent says  _“I Miss You!”_

 

*

While Clarke is panicking at her mistake, Lexa on the other hand is grinning widely at her phone when she reads the message. Smiling, she chooses to type back her message instead of using a sticker.

*

Clarke gets more worried when she sees that Lexa is typing, but now the brunette is taking longer than before.

She waits for the brunette's reply anxiously, and when the message has been delivered and she finally sees it, her worry suddenly disappears. Cause what the brunette sent isn't a sticker, but a message typed by Lexa herself.

> _“I MISS YOU TOO!! *smiling emoji*”_

Clarke feels herself frown and smile at what she reads. She rereads the message over and over again, and finds herself smiling more widely and laughing softly. She just stares at the message for a few minutes until she hears the photocopier stops working.

Once the documents she's been photocopying is already done, she takes it and walks back to her office (even though she's still at the bottom, her father still gave her her own little space in the company), holding her phone in hand and still smiling at the message that Lexa sent her.

But once she's reached her office, that smile on her face slowly disappears.

Inside her office is Finn sitting on the table, staring on one corner of the room.

“Finn!” Clarke says, surprised. Finn is startled, and he turns to her and stands from the table. “What are you doing here?” Clarke asks, not hiding her frown at her surprise visitor.

“I was waiting for you.” Finn answers, smiling. “There's something really important I have to say.” Finn says, and Clarke just looks at him, furrowing her eyebrows. “And I think it's about time to tell you this.” Finn continues, and he gives her the folder he's been holding the whole time.

Clarke puts down the documents and phone she's been holding and takes the folder from Finn. She opens it, and when she does, what she sees inside is not something she's anticipating and would want to see. She doesn't know what to feel when she reads it. It's just a four simple word question.

A question that she's not, and doesn't think that she'll ever be ready for.

The question says:

> _“Will you marry me?”_

She quickly puts down her hand holding the folder, and there, in front of her, she sees something more surprising.

Finn is down on his knee, and is holding a ring in his hand. Clarke's eyes widen and she takes a step back. She doesn't even try to hide the surprise on her face.

“Clarke?” Finn begins. “Please? Will you marry me?” Finn asks, smiling, holding out the ring to her.

Clarke just stands there, alternating her gaze from the ring to Finn, before she takes Finn's arms and pulls him up. “Stand up, Finn. Come on, stand up.” She tells him as she pulls him up.

“Why? Don't you want to marry me?” Finn asks, frowning. “Don't you love me anymore?” Clarke avoids her gaze. “Clarke, is there someone else?” Finn asks, putting his hand on her arm, and Clarke looks back at him.

“Finn, no.” She says, and then she takes a deep breath before she speaks again. “You're the only.. guy in my life.” Clarke says slowly, avoiding her gaze. “It's just that.. my brother just got married, and it'll be too soon if we get married now.” Clarke reasons.

“Clarke, we don't have to get married right away. We can do it next year, or whenever the right time is. Come on, Clarke.” Finn says, and holds Clarke on both arms. “This will make our families very happy. This will make _me_ very happy.” Finn holds her hands. Clarke looks at her hesitantly. “Unless..you want to make me look like a fool. Do you want me to look like a fool in front of them?” He asks, looking at the people watching them from behind Clarke. 

Clarke doesn't say anything and she just looks at him anxiously. Finn ignores the uneasiness he sees on her face, and he takes her hand and puts the ring on her finger. 

“See? It looks good on you See?” Finn asks, smiling at her.

Clarke looks down to her hand. “Yeah. It does.” She answers blankly. And Finn's smile just widens. He then puts his hand on her face, and he leans in to kiss her on the lips. He then hugs her after the kiss, and Clarke just let him. And while he's hugging her, she brings her hand up and looks at the ring on her finger apprehensively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave a message if you can =)


	9. Family vs. Love

**CHAPTER 9**

 

_Scene 1:_

 

Later that day after her work, Clarke invited Octavia to get coffee with her, and so they went and met in a cafe downtown.

They were already eating when Clarke told Octavia about Finn's proposal, and how she felt about it.

“If you were hesitant, then why did you even accept his proposal?” Octavia asks the blonde. “You should have just said no instead of looking like you just lost a war.” Octavia tells her, and she takes a piece of cake with a fork and puts it in her mouth.

“If I had said no, it would have only created an issue between our families. Besides, I've already accepted a long time ago that we'll be marrying each other eventually.” Clarke says ruefully, shrugging.

“If that's the case, then what's with the hesitation?” Octavia asks and Clarke just looks down to her food and plays with it using her fork. Octavia studies her friend and narrows her eyes. “Wait.. don't tell me there's - Clarke, is there someone else?” She asks accusingly.

Clarke suddenly looks up to her friend and fakes a frown. “Hm? What are you talking about?” She asks, faking a laugh and trying to sound innocent.

Octavia narrows her eyes and smirks. “Oh no.. you look guilty! There's someone else, isn't it? Are you in love with someone else?! Are you???” Octavia whispers, her eyes widening.

“I'm not! So stop pushing!” Clarke whispers back. 

Octavia just narrows her eyes and examines Clarke. Clarke tries to fight back her friend's scrutinizing stare until her phone beside her plate starts ringing. She takes it and suddenly, she can't hold the smile that appears on her face when she sees that the person calling her is no other than the subject of her everyday thoughts: Lexa. Octavia just watches her, and narrows her eyes some more when she sees the smile that appears on her friend's face.

“Just a second. I just have to answer this.” Clarke says, holding back her smile, and she gets up from her seat and walks a few feet away from Octavia. She answers the call with her back facing Octavia, and the latter just watches her the whole time.

“Hello? I'm just eating with my friend right now. Yeah. Okay, sure, later. Bye.” Clarke ends the call with a smile that she eventually hides just before she turns back to their table where Octavia is still watching her. She walks back to the table and takes a seat as if nothing happened.

“You're a cheater.” Octavia says matter-of-factly when Clarke has settled. Clarke just looks at her, confused. Octavia puts down the fork on her plate with a little force, and leans back on her chair and crosses her arms. “You're a cheater.” She repeats, more firmly.

“Hm?” Clarke, confused, giving her an innocent look. 

Octavia points at Clarke's phone on the table. “That one.” She says, pointing at it. “The one you just talked to on the phone - you're in love with that person! Aren't you??” Octavia asks accusingly.

“What?! O, I already told you, I'm not!” Clarke says defensively, trying to sound and look innocent. And then she puts her finger on her mouth.

“Clarke, we've been friends for a long time now, and I already know you too well. And I saw how your face lit up when that person called you,” Octavia gestures the phone. “And..! I can tell whenever you're lying. Just like that!” She points on Clarke's finger. “You always bite the tip of your finger.” Octavia says, and Clarke quickly takes her hand away from her mouth. “You really are in love, aren't you? Who was that person anyway?”

“I told you I'm not.” Clarke says, letting out a laugh. 

“You are!” Octavia insists, laughing back.

“Gee, O. Seriously, just stop it.” Clarke says more seriously this time.

Octavia stares at her for a second, then sighs. “Okay, okay, fine. But why won't you tell me who called you?” Octavia asks, raising her eyebrow at her.

“Because I just don't want people thinking there's more to our relationship than just friendship, especially to those people who knows.. what kind of person.. that person is.” Clarke says slowly, being careful with her chosen words.

“You know what, Clarke? Even if he's an animal or whatever, what you're doing is still cheating. Because you're investing your time and emotions in him instead of just giving it all to Finn.” Octavia says, and Clarke looks at her, thinking about what she just said. “You never know. You might just end up just like your brother Nate. He's become the black sheep of your family.” Octavia shrugs. “But I'm sure you don't want that to happen to you, right?” Octavia says, giving Clarke a tight lipped smile, then takes her fork and starts eating her cake again.

Clarke stares at Octavia, the latter's words sinking into her.

 

* * *

 

_Scene 2:_

 

After her meeting with Octavia, Clarke goes straight home. She's walking up the stairs when she hears Nate happily talking to someone. She then stops on her track, curious.

“Hey there! What's your name?” She hears Nate says excitingly. 

Clarke slowly walks forward to see what's happening, and what she sees before her makes her heart warm up. 

Her brother Nate is talking to the dog Lexa has given her. But what surprises her the most isn't that, but rather the genuine smile and laugh she sees on his face. Something that Clarke hasn't seen in a very long time.

“You're so cute! What's your name?” Nate asks cheerfully as he sits down and starts petting the dog. “Can I just keep you?” Nate carries the dog on his lap, and he laughs when the dog licks his face.

Clarke stands there quietly, smiling at the rare scene happening before her

 

* * *

 

_Scene 3:_

Clarke has just finished taking a bath, and she's already drying her hair in front of her dressing table when she hears her phone chime. She quickly grabs it and checks who just texted her. But she was disappointed when she sees that it was only from Finn.

> _“Hey babe, thank you again for today. You made me the happiest man on earth. I love you so much! Sleep well.”_

Clarke ignores his message and instead, she opens the conversation under Finn's. It was Lexa's, and their last message she received was the one earlier where Lexa told her  _“I MISS YOU TOO!!! *smiley emoji*”_. She smiles at the message and starts to type.

> _“Hey, you still awake?”_

After sending the message, she puts her phone back on the dressing table and starts to comb her hair, but not a minute later her phone starts to ring.

Lexa is calling her. Clarke's face lights up and she quickly answers it.

“Hey..” Clarke says softly.

“Hey back..” Lexa says softy as well from the other end of the line. Lexa's already lying on her bed, hugging her pillow.

“Did I wake you up?” Clarke asks. She gets up from where she's sitting, and walks to her bed.

“No, not really.” Lexa answers, smiling. “Actually, I was just thinking about calling you.” She says in a low voice.

“Oh really?” Clarke teases as she drops herself on the bed. “Then why didn't you?” She says, grinning.

“Hmm. Well, I don't know.. Maybe I thought you were busy again.” Lexa says, smiling softly in her bed.

“I'm not. And by the way, I was just with a friend earlier when you called. Other than that, nope, nothing really busy about my life.” Clarke chuckles. “Unless you count my work as a photocopier busy.” She adds, chuckling more.

“Clarke!” Lexa fakes a gasp. “Never underestimate the work of a photocopier!” Lexa says, and Clarke laughs.

“You're such a dork!” Clarke says, giggling in her bed.

“Okay, so uh, what are you doing?” Clarke asks once their laughter dies down. 

“Nothing much, just lying down, talking to you.” The brunette answers in a soft voice. “How about you?”

“Same as you, but probably happier than you are.” Clarke answers, beaming.

“I don't think anyone can be happier than I am right now seeing that I'm talking to you,” Lexa grins, and Clarke feels herself blush but she just chuckles and shakes her head. “But sure, indulge me. Why is that? Is it because you're talking to me as well?” Lexa asks, grinning more widely.

“Oh Lexa, you're so full of yourself!” Clarke giggles, and Lexa just laughs. “But seriously, you have no idea how happy I am right now. My brother, Nate, I saw him smile today. And it was a genuine one.” Clarke says, smiling to herself, remembering the scene she witnessed earlier. Lexa, from the other line, is smiling as well, feeling happy for her friend. “I never thought I'd see him this happy again. For the first time since I came back, I finally saw my brother smile again..” Clarke says, sighing happily. “So, seriously, Lexa, thank you so much. It was all because of you. If it wasn't for your dog, I wouldn't have seen him smile like before.. so, really, thank you.” Clarke whispers, smiling.

“It's nothing.” Lexa smiles back from the other end of the line. “But hey, do you think if I send a horse or a cow over there, do you think your brother will like them too?” Lexa says, laughing.

Clarke laughs with her on the other end of the line. “You're crazy!” Clarke tells her, and they just laugh harder.

The two talk for hours and hours, laughing and telling stories about each other. They are too caught up about each other that they didn't notice the time, not until…

“What time is it anyway?” Lexa asks later, yawning, after a funny conversation with Clarke.

“Oh wait, let me check.” Clarke says, chuckling, and she gets up from her lying position and takes the alarm from the bedside table. But she freezes when she see her finger, and the engagement ring she's wearing on it.

She stares at it for a few seconds before closing her fist. “Um, five. It's, um, already five in the morning.” Clarke says awkwardly.

“Really?” Lexa checks the time on her phone. “Oh wow. We've been talking to each other for that long?” Lexa chuckles. 

Clarke just lies there, the excitement on her face gone, and is replaced by an unsettling feeling.

“You know what, you're a stress reliever. To all my problems right now,” Lexa sighs. “Including my dad's illness. To everything. You're my stress reliever.” Lexa tells her softly.

Clarke's heart starts melting, and the unsettling feeling she feels slowly dissipates.

“Clarke, can you promise me one thing?” Lexa says a second later, shifting to her side.

Clarke frowns, but answers. “What is it?” She asks, also shifting to her side.

“Promise me that you won't disappear from my life.” Lexa says softly. “That we'll always be friends no matter what happens. Can you promise me that?” Lexa asks carefully.

Lexa waits for Clarke to answer, but the latter doesn't say anything and the unsettling feeling starts coming back.

After not hearing anything from the other side of the line, Lexa starts to worry. “Clarke?” She asks.

Clarke takes a deep breath and speaks. “Promise.” She says firmly.

A smile appears on Lexa's face. “Thank you.” 

There's just silence between them for a few seconds before Lexa decides to speak. “So, um, goodnight.. or good morning?” Lexa asks, half smiling.

Clarke chuckles. “Yeah. Goodnight, or good morning.” She answers back, and then she hangs up the phone.

While Lexa is smiling in her bed, feeling giddy, Clarke on the other hand is staring at her phone with sadness and worry in her eyes.

A minute later her phone chimes indicating she just received a message from Finn.

> _“Good morning! Can't sleep... I keep thinking about our engagement. :) I'll see you later at noon.”_

Clarke puts down her phone and stares into the ceiling apprehensively. She then raises her hand and looks at the ring on her finger.

She feels so torn apart, and she doesn't know what to do.

 

* * *

 

_Scene 4:_

 

After half an hour of shifting in her bed and just staring at the ceiling, not being able to sleep, Clarke decides to just get up. There's only one person she can come to right now. And she's hoping that that person is still awake.

She quietly walks down the hallway and to the room of that person. When she sees the room, she's pleased to see that there is light coming from inside it. It means she's still awake. Her Nana.

She walks to the room, peeks inside and sees that she's right. Her Nana is still awake.

Mary, her Nana, is half-lying and half-sitting on her bed with her eyeglasses on and a book in hand.

Clarke opens the door wider. “Nana?” She calls, and her Nana puts down the book and checks the door. She smiles when she sees that it's only her granddaughter. “Is it okay if I sleep here?” She asks the old woman.

“Clarke? Of course. Come in.” Mary says as she takes off her eyeglasses and puts it along the book on her bedside table.

Clarke enters the room and closes the door behind her. She walks to the bed beside Mary and settles herself beside her and under the duvet. “Why are you still awake, Nana?” Clarke asks her.

“I couldn't sleep.. I just keep thinking about Johnny, my schoolmate from before.” Mary says sadly.

“Why Nana? What about him?”

“He was so nice to me. He would accompany me everyday when I go to school and back home. But what I remember the most is how I felt when we were together.. I know that he loved me, and I still love him very much.” 

“But.. why didn't you end up together?” Clarke is getting more curious about this seeming to be a tragic love story of her Nana.

“Because, Johnny wasn't from a family that my father approved of.. He didn't like him.. So my father took me to another country to keep me away from Johnny. And when I came back here, Johnny was already gone.” Mary says with such sadness in her voice.

Clarke feels her heart ache for her Nana, not only because she pities her, but because she knows exactly how her Nana feels. 

“Why do we have to live like this, Nana? Why do they raise us to always have to follow their rules? Or do the things they want for us even though we don't want those things? Force us to be together with the person they want for us even though we're in love with someone else?” Clarke says, feeling really sorrowful, as she snuggles into her Nana's embrace.

“It's because we love our family, and they're the most important people in our lives. And we don't want them to get hurt with the decisions that we make. And we don't want them to worry, or leave them in disgrace after everything that they've put up for us.” Mary says, and she looks at Clarke. “Why, sweetie? Are you in love with someone else?”

Clarke looks back at her and sighs. “I guess I really am in love with someone, Nana.” She says softly, and stares past her Nana. “Because I just feel really happy and content whenever I'm with that person.. whenever I see that person. Or whenever I talk to that person. Everything just seems perfect with that person.” Clarke smiles sadly. “But we can't be together. We just  ** _can't be_** together. Because I know everyone will be against it.” She says, feeling sad and heavyhearted.

“We're just the same then. Look at me now, I'm an old woman with no husband by my side to love me.” Mary says.

Clarke looks at her, frowning and confused. “Nana, that's not true. You do have a husband. Grandpa. David Griffin. You're married to him.” Clarke says carefully.

Mary frowns. “I don't know any David! I-I don't know him. Johnny is the only one I loved. He's the only man in my life. Only him!” Mary says, feeling anxious. “Why do you people keep forcing that old man on me? I only loved one person, and that person is Johnny. He's the only man in my life.” Mary says, and she starts crying. “But you know what the saddest part is, I couldn't even fight for him. I.. I couldn't..” She says as tears keep pouring down her face. “But.. But, how could we fight for the person we love... when our family is the most important to us?” She says, crying harder.

Clarke knows what her Nana means. Choosing between love and family is the struggle they would have to live with.

“Nana, please.. please stop crying.” Clarke starts crying too, and she wipes the tears off her Nana's cheeks.

Mary looks at her granddaughter when she hears a croak in her voice. “But you too, sweetie. You're crying as well.” Mary says, and she starts wiping the tears off Clarke's cheeks as well. “Come here. Stop crying now. I'll stop crying if you do.” She says as she pulls her granddaughter into a hug.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave a comment if you can =)


	10. Breaking Inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To end all your worries about the ending of this adaptation, I'm telling you now that although this story is tagged under angst, Clexa will still surely get their happy ending.. eventually. =)

**CHAPTER 10:**

_Scene 1:_

 

After more than a week of vacation in Europe, Jacques and Carrie are finally back home. As they step out of the car, they are met by their family. Abby, Jake, Clarke, and David, their grandfather.

“Jacques!”

“Welcome home, son!”

They hug and reunite with the couple who are fresh from their vacation in Europe.

“So, how was the vacation?”

“It was great! How about you guys? How are all of you here? What did I miss?”

“Nothing much. I'm still preparing for you grandfather's birthday celebration. That's what been keeping me busy the past few days.” Abby answers, smiling.

“Don't bother yourself too much, Abby. I told you I don't want a big celebration. I just want our family to gather together, go to the chapel, and that's it. That's all I want. Besides, we have something bigger to celebrate.” David says, and everyone looks at him curiously.

“Really, Dad? What is it?” Abby asks.

“Clarke's engagement with Finn!” Jake answers enthusiastically.

Clarke's eyes widen in surprise. She hasn't told her family about the engagement yet.

“You're engaged?” Jacques jeers, surprised.

Clarke hides her hand with the engagement ring behind her back. “Daddy, how did you know about it?” She asks Jake, confused and surprised.

“Did you really think David would've asked you without letting me know about it first?” Jake walks closer to Clarke and puts his arm around her. “I'm so proud of you, my baby. You truly are the best, and most obedient daughter.” Jake says, hugging his daughter.

Abby walks excitedly towards them. “Oh my god! Congratulations, baby!” Abby says as she pulls her daughter into a hug. “We have to talk about who will be making your gown. I want it to be very beautiful!” Abby says excitedly. “Congrats, baby!” She kisses Clarke on her head. “Oh, my baby's getting married!” She shouts in happiness

They congratulate Clarke, and the latter just thanks them and fakes a smile at them.

 

* * *

 

 _Scene 2:_ _Painful Request_

 

Lexa is in her office when the receptionist called and told her that there's a Finn Collins wanting to see her.

Although confused as to what Finn was doing there, she allowed the receptionist to let him up.

But her confusion and welcoming feeling changed to surprise (a bad one) and heartache when she learned the reason why the young man was there.

They're both in Lexa's office. Lexa, sitting behind her table; and Finn, in front of the table.

“You want to hire me as what?” Lexa asks him, not hiding the surprise in her voice.

“Um, our engagement coordinator.. to coordinate my engagement party with Clarke.” Finn says, smiling at her.

Lexa feels like the words she hears are wrong; like she's just being played with. Cause a few hours ago this just seems impossible. She and Clarke talked for hours, but this topic never came up. So it just can't be true.. it just can't... right? “Engage-- engagement party?” She asks in disbelief.

Finn nods happily. “Yeah! Cause she finally said yes!” He answers enthusiastically, smiling widely.

And Lexa feels her heart being shattered into a million pieces. She can feel the disappointment, the sadness, and hopelessness crawling all over her entire body.

“Clarke agreed to marry me, so we wanted to have a celebration to announce it to our relatives and a few friends.” Finn adds, not sensing at all that something is wrong.

Lexa doesn't say anything, because if she does, she feels like she's only gonna cry. And she doesn't want to cry in front of anyone, let alone in front of Finn - the person whom the love of her life is going to get married to. She feels like her chest is being punched a dozen of times.. feels like she's going to explode. But no. She doesn't. She won't. Instead, she just tries to compose herself in front of Finn. She has to be strong. It's the only thing she has right now.

 

* * *

 

_Scene 3:_

 

The Griffins are having lunch in the dining room, talking about Jacques and Carrie's vacation, David's birthday, and most especially Clarke's recent engagement with Finn.

“I'm sure Finn's not going to scrimp on your engagement party, and soon, on your wedding!” Abby says.

The Griffins are having lunch at home.

“Mom, the wedding is a long time away.”

“You're getting married, Clarke?” Mary, her Nana, asks her

“Yes, Nana.” Carrie answers for Clarke. “Just like me, Clarke's going to get settled soon enough.”

“But I thought--”

Mary's sentence is cut off when Nate decides to speak. “So, you're already getting married, huh?” Nate asks sarcastically. “The sooner, the better. I can't wait to see you leave this house.” Nate smirks.

“If you have nothing good to say, then just leave this dining table so you're negativity won't be spread around in here!” Jake says firmly, raising his voice.

Nate scowls and stands from his seat. He throws the tissue on his plate where his food is left unfinished, and he walks out of the dining room.

In the exact moment, Finn enters the room, confused by Nate's exit.

“Oh Finn. Come here. Come join us.” Abby calls him, trying to divert the attention to another person. “Just stop it. Don't talk about it anymore.” Abby whispers to Jake.

“Good afternoon.” He greets everyone. He then walks over the table and greets Carrie with a kiss on the cheek. After, he walks to where Clarke is sitting and kisses her near her lips.

“Hey, bro. Congratulations! We heard about your engagement.” Jacques says, and shakes hands with Finn.

“Thanks, Jacques.” Finn says, taking the seat beside Clarke. “But I still have a problem. I still haven't found an organizer for our engagement party.” Finn says, giving a tight lipped smile, as he puts his hand on Clarke's leg.

“Honey, they need an organizer.” Jacques turns to Carrie.

“Oh. How about Lexa?” Carrie suggests.

“She doesn't want to take it.” Finn says, his face showing a bit of disappointment.

Clarke quickly turns her head to Finn and frowns. “Lexa already knows?” Clarke asks, surprised, and for some reason, she feels her heart beating faster in nervousness.

“Yes. I came to her office earlier, but she said she still has a lot to do, so she declined the offer.” Finn shrugs.

“Well, it doesn't matter. I know another organizer. We can ask her instead.” Abby says.

“Really, Ma'am?” Finn asks, his face lighting up. Abby nods and smiles. “Thank you.”

The table resumes to their joyous conversation, except for Clarke who is left worrying about a certain organizer who's been occupying her mind for a few weeks now. She's worried by the fact that Lexa already knows about her engagement with Finn, and she doesn't know why.

 

* * *

 

_Scene 4: The Revelation_

 

After their lunch, Clarke told her family that she's going to meet a friend.

And she is.

She's currently at the lobby in Lexa's company. She's been waiting there for a few hours already since when she asked the receptionist earlier to tell Lexa that she's there, the receptionist did, but the only answer she got is her that _“Miss Woods is busy and can't entertain any guest right”_.

Clarke insisted the receptionist to call Lexa again, but still, no luck.

Clarke then decided to just wait for Lexa in the lobby instead.

She has a feeling that the brunette is avoiding her, and that's more reason to wait for her. And so she did. She patiently waits there for hours.. watching people coming in and out of the elevator, until finally the person that comes out from it is the person she's waiting for.

Lexa doesn't notice the blonde and so she just keeps walking, but Clarke immediately gets up from her seat and quickly follows Lexa.

“Lexa!” Clarke shouts, and Lexa stops on her track and looks back confusedly.

But her confusion turns to surprise when she sees that it's Clarke.

Clarke stops in front of Lexa, waiting for some reaction or response from Lexa, but the latter just stands there, not saying anything.

Clarke takes a deep breath before speaking.

“Finn told me that he came here to see you..?” Clarke begins anxiously.

Lexa told herself to be strong, but now that Clarke is in front of her, she just feels like breaking down. She takes a deep breath and swallows the lump in her throat before answering.

“Yes.” Lexa croaks, nodding. And it takes all her strength to say the next words that comes out of her mouth. “That's why I know you're already engaged.” She says, forcing a smile on her face. She tries to sound normal, but she can't help that her voice is shaking.

Clarke doesn't say anything. She just awkwardly looks down, and touches the engagement ring on her finger.

Lexa looks downs to where Clarke is looking, and suddenly, she feels like her heart break more into a million pieces.

She takes a deep breath and lets out a small smile. “That's... that's great. Congratulations.” She says, faking a smile and forcing herself to stay composed. Clarke just looks at her worriedly, but Lexa doesn't allow herself to breakdown in front of the blonde. Not just yet. “But.. but why didn't you tell me earlier? Considering we've been talking for hours on the phone last night til this morning?” Lexa asks, confused and 

It takes a few seconds before Clarke answers. “I, uh, forgot.” Clarke says awkwardly, and she brings her hand to her mouth and starts biting the tip of her finger.

Lexa frowns, and lets out a light scoff. “Oh wow..” She lets out a chuckle, shaking her head. “Don't you think that's too big of an event to be forgotten just like that?” Lexa jeers, forcing out a smile.

Clarke just looks at her in guilt.

Lexa shakes her head and turns around and starts to walk.

But Clarke quickly runs in front of Lexa and stops her. “Lexa.. I'm really sorry..” She pleads. “I just.. I just didn't know how to tell you about it. I thought..” Clarke trails off.

“You didn't know how to tell me?” Lexa frowns.

Clarke sighs in defeat. “I.. I don't know why, ” She shakes her head. “but I was scared to tell you, because I thought.. I thought that..” Clarke trails off again, and Lexa just looks at her, waiting for the blonde to continue, but the latter doesn't and instead, she just shakes her head. “Never mind.” Clarke says in a low voice.

Lexa just stares at her, disappointed and hurt that her supposedly friend doesn't trust her enough to tell her about her own engagement. But what do it for Lexa are the next words that come out from the blonde's mouth.

“But.. why didn't you accept his request?” Clarke asks, and Lexa feels as if her heart that's been broken into a million pieces is being taken out of her chest slowly and painfully, pieces by pieces.

She doesn't know if Clarke's trying to hurt her by being insensitive, or is just really clueless. Either way, it hurts too much.

She can feel her eyes starting to fill with tears, but she just does what she's best at that moment: fake a smile. “What do you think of me... a masochist?” Lexa asks, smiling with tears in her eyes. Clarke looks at her confusingly, and Lexa continues. “I really thought I can.. but I can't, Clarke. I just can't. I don't think I can let myself organize the engagement party...  _of the person I love_. It hurts too much.” Lexa says softly, and her tears start falling down her face, but she just wipes it off and smiles.

Clarke stands there, stunned, her eyes widening at the revelation.

There is a few seconds of silence before Clarke says something.

“Wha-What?” She stutters. “Lexa, don't joke like that.” Clarke says, her eyebrows furrowed. For some reason she most probably already knows, her heart is beating hard.

Lexa takes a deep breath before speaking. “Clarke.. I'm not.” She says, shaking her head as she tries to stop herself from crying. “You just.. you just keep wandering around my mind. You make me happy and made me believe again. No words.. no words can define the happiness I feel whenever you're around. I.. I hate to admit it, Clarke.. But that's just how I really feel ever since I first met you.” Lexa says, smiling despite the tears that keep streaming down her face.

“Lex.. I.. I-” Clarke feels her heart being filled with warmth, she wants to say something from her heart, but something in her head just seems to be stopping her.

Lexa can see the struggle in Clarke's face, and so, even if it hurts her, she just shakes her head. “No, Clarke. You don't have to say anything.. I know--I know that you will never fall for someone like me. I know I can't have you. I know I can't make you mine. So you don't have to worry. Cause I'm trying.. I'm trying to be content with just being your friend.. And so I became one. I became your friend.. Even when I know I'm only risking myself to getting hurt. Cause I thought it would be worth all the pain.” Lexa says, forcing a smile, but her eyes show otherwise as she starts crying again. “But I just wish you treated me as one of your friends too. I just wish that I learned about your engagement from you, instead of learning about it from someone else. Cause right now.. I don't feel like you treat me enough as a friend who deserves that from you.” Lexa says, and she wipes off the tears that just keep falling down her face

Lexa doesn't wait for Clarke to say anything anymore. Instead, she just starts walking past Clarke, leaving the latter standing, her heart breaking just as much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took some lines out of a song from TRMD, so if you notice something familiar, that must be it. I just had to insert them cause the song fits the story. Lol. But yeah, all those credits are theirs.
> 
> Again, thank you for reading! Leave a comment if you can =)
> 
> And advance merry Christmas y'all!! Happy holidays, too! =D


	11. Unstoppable Forces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably the longest chapter so far in this story. I hope you'll like the chapter!

**CHAPTER 11:**

 

_Scene 1:_

 

After what happened at the company, it takes all of Lexa's strength to compose herself until she gets home.

She enters her apartment, and when she's already in, she hears some noise from the kitchen.

“Hey, Lex!” She hears Raven shout.

Lexa doesn't say anything back and just walks wearily to the couch where she drops herself on. She's already seated on the couch when she hears footsteps coming from the kitchen.

“Hi!” Another familiar voice says, and Lexa frowns and looks to the kitchen and there she sees Costia wearing an apron and smiling widely at her.

Raven comes out after Costia, and Lexa looks at Raven and frowns at her. “What is she doing here?” She asks, referring to the woman standing beside Raven.

Raven looks at her guiltily. “I'm sorry, but she kept bugging me.” Raven says apologetically.

Lexa frowns, sighs, and shakes her head. She turns her back to them and just leans her head on the couch.

“I asked Raven to take me here because I wanted to apologize for what I did to your...date. I'm, uh, sorry if I hit her.. I was just a little jealous.” Costia says awkwardly. “But, Lexa, I promise it won't happen again. Let's just be back to being friends again.. Please?” Costia says, but Lexa doesn't answer and she just puts her hand on her head.

Raven, sensing something wrong with her friend, walks closer to her only to see that there are tears welling up Lexa's eyes. Raven sighs deeply. “What's your problem?” Raven asks in a soft voice. “Why are you crying?” She asks, but Lexa just shakes her head as she tries to hold back her tears from stumbling out her eyes. 

“It's nothing.” Lexa says, sniffing. “Just please, leave me alone right now. I don't have any problems.” She says, massaging her forehead with her hands.

Raven looks at her friend for a few seconds. She knows that her friend it is not a good place to argue with Lexa right at that moment, and so she just nods and walks away and tells Costia to take her things, and they both get out of Lexa's apartment to give Lexa the space that she seems to need.

Once the two are gone, Lexa buries her head in her hands, and that's when she lets out all the pain and heartache she's been carrying all the way from the company, and then she starts to break down and cry.

 

* * *

 

_Scene 2: Confessional_

 

After what happened earlier at Lexa's company, with a heavy heart, Clarke goes straight to the church to be able to let out how she feels.

Desperate to talk to someone, she decided to get into the confessional and tell a priest about the thoughts that's been haunting her.

“Father, I'm in love with someone,” she tells him in a soft voice when he asks him about her problems. “but I didn't tell that person about how I feel.”  she croaks out. “I did the right thing, right?” she asks him, and she can feel tears starting to well up in her eyes. “Because, that's what's right.. Because I know we can't be together..” she says whilst shaking her head, trying stop herself from crying but to no avail. “Because, that kind of love would only bring shame to my family..” she says, thinking about what her family would do when they learn about what's going on in her mind and heart. “What I feel isn't right.. And that person..” she tries to blink away her tears despite the non stop cry that she's going through, trying to convince herself more than she's trying to convince the priest that what she's saying is true, and is the right thing. “That person is not worth losing my family over, right?” She croaks out, because even she knows herself that she isn't even a little bit convinced at everything she said.

“My child, that is a tough decision to make..” the priest tells her, and Clarke nods, crying and listening closely to the priest, even though he can't actually see her. “But I think you already know the answer that you seek.” he says, and Clarke looks at the barrier in between them, and frowns in confusion.

But she thinks about it, and she just struggles in confusion. “So.. no?” She asks, unsure.

“Love is an unstoppable force, so why are you fighting it?” the priest answers meaningfully instead, that leaves Clarke just more confused because she knows, she knows deep inside that she loves Lexa. But her family. Her family won't accept it.

 

* * *

 

  _Scene 3:_

 

Back at the Griffin mansion.

It's already dark when Clarke gets home. She's walking in the foyer when she notices Finn who seems to be in deep thought, sitting on one corner.

She frowns and approaches the young man.

“Finn.” she says, and Finn turns to her and stands when he sees her. “You're still here.” Clarke says, confused.

“I was actually waiting for you.” Finn answers in a weak tone, remembering what he and Mary talked about earlier.

_*_

_Finn is talking to Abby about the engagement planner that she suggested when Nana approached them, demanding to talk with Finn alone. Abby left, but not before warning Finn to just understand Nana and whatever she has to say._

_“Yes, Nana?  What do you want to talk about?” Finn asks, giving the elderly a sweet smile. But his smile disappears when she hears the words that come out of Nana's mouth._

_“I don't want you for my granddaughter! I don't know you, and I don't want you for Clarke!”  Mary says, and Finn frowns, confused and a little hurt. “She's in love with someone else, and it's not you!”_

_*_

“Where have you been anyway?” Finn asks Clarke.

Clarke avoids her gaze and puts her hand on her jaw, and slowly brings it to her mouth. “I dropped by Octavia's place.” She answers softly.

Finn looks at her for a few seconds, noticing something different about his fiance's face. “Clarke, you look sad.” Finn says softly. Clarke quickly turns her gaze back at him, her eyes widening a little in panic that if she becomes too transparent they might just figure her out. “Are you okay?” Finn asks him. “You don't feel forced to say yes to my proposal, right?” Finn asks in his hopeful and worried voice. But Clarke quickly reassures him.

“No. Don't say that.” Clarke says genuinely. “I'm actually happy that you proposed. Because.. I know that because of you I'll get back into my senses.” 

“Back into your senses? Why? Are you doing something wrong?” Finn asks confusedly.

“No, that's not what I mean.” Clarke quickly answers. “I just mean that, with you beside me, I know I won't stray from the right path.” She says in a soft voice, reassuring him that nothing is wrong.

Finn inhales deeply, and he smiles as he lets out his breath. He steps closer to the blonde and takes her hand into his. “It's good to know that we're on the same page, Clarke. I have to say, I'm actually relieved.” He smiles softly. He then brings his hand on Clarke's face and caress it. “I'm your only one, right?” He asks her softly, hopeful.

Clarke just stares at him for a few seconds, and then answers. “Yes. You are.” She says in a breath that has no emotions at all.

Finn, oblivious to Clarke's reactions and expressions that are opposite to what she says, just smiles sweetly at her. “I love you, Clarke.” He says in a soft voice..

Clarke doesn't answer; instead, she just smiles and hugs him.

 

* * *

 

_Scene 4:_

 

A few days have passed, and in those days, not a single conversation has transpired between Clarke and Lexa

Not a day that Clarke didn't think about Lexa, but she tried to convince herself that staying away from the brunette was the best thing to do. So, to put her mind away from the Lexa, she busied herself planning her and Finn's engagement party, and as well as her grandpa David's birthday party.

Lexa, on the other hand, allowed herself to cry and pity herself for a day, but the next day, she decided that she should pick herself up, dress like the beautiful and confident woman that she is, and move on from Clarke. The last one was a hard one considering she kept thinking about the blonde and the fact that she's going to get married, none the less to someone else and not her. It pained her every time, but wiping off her tears and smiling were her first steps to moving on.

*

Finally, the day has come for David's birthday. And they've decided that Finn and Clarke's engagement party will happen on that same night. 

Currently, it's early in the morning and the Griffins are already in the chapel for a small mass ministered by Henry Griffin, Clarke's uncle.

After the mass, David went to light a candle whilst the rest of the Griffins are just around him, respectfully waiting for the eldest man of their family.

“It's important that we give thanks,” Jake tells Clarke who is standing on his side. “Because your Grandpa was given more time to spend with us, so he can continue to guide us. Especially you, Clarke, because I'm sure Dad will still be with us when you get married. It's less frequent now for our elders to reach the age of eighty. And when an elder leaves us, our foundation of our home, it's like having your house fall down on you.”

 

* * *

 

_Scene 5:_

 

Whilst Clarke and the Griffins are in the church, Lexa, on the other hand, is walking excitedly down the hospital's hallway, carrying a basket of fruits.

But her excitement dies down as she's nearing the room of the person she's there to visit. She notices nurses running out and into the said room. She quickly walks towards the room, and once she reaches the front of itand sees what's happening inside, the basket she's holding instantly falls down the floor.

She walks into the room and feels herself panicking as the doctor and nurses are trying to do their thing: revive and save her father.

“Rhythm check.”

“Check!”

“Continue with the CPR. How many epinephrine have we used?”

“Ten, sir.”

Lexa tries to get closer to see what's happening to her Dad, and she panics when she sees Gustus' unconscious state. “Dad! Dad, please fight okay! Don't leave me now, Dad!” Lexa says, full of worry and panic in her voice.

Everyone in the room, except Lexa, is urgently trying to do CPR. Pushing a series of syringes into the body of Lexa's father. 

She tries to calm herself, telling herself that everything's gonna be alright. But it's hard. It's hard when she sees her father fighting for her life. Lexa doesn't know anything about anything medical, but with what she's seeing right now, she knows that it's bad.

She only panics more when she sees that the doctor and nurses have stopped moving. Her father is still unconscious and they aren't doing anything.

“Hey, what are you doing?! Why are you stopping?!” she asks them, and the nurses just looks at her apologetically. Lexa then looks at her father. “Dad! Dad, please fight..” Lexa croaks. But the tears she's been trying to hold starts to fall when she hears the next words that comes out of the doctor's mouth.

“Time of death?”

“10:47AM.”

Lexa looks at the doctor in disbelief, hoping that the words she's hearing aren't true. But the doctor just looks at her regretfully.

“I'm sorry.” The doctor tells her, confirming that the man she loves the most really is gone, and Lexa feels herself break. 

She stares at her father in silence and in disbelief, hoping that he'll wake up and tell her that it's only a prank. That he's still alive and isn't dead. But he doesn't. He doesn't and Lexa feels the tears continuously falling down her face.

The doctor and nurses leaves the room silently to give the brunette the privacy she needs.

Lexa slowly walks closer to the bed, and she takes the hand of her lifeless father and brings them to her lips, and that's when it sinks into her.

The person that took care of her.

The one who accepted her.

The one who never judged her.

The one who was proud of her.

The one who was always there for her.

The man she loved the most.

Her father.

Gone.

Her father is gone.

Lexa kisses his hands, and that's when she starts to break down and cry.

"No, Dad. I told you that you'll still be with me for a long time. But why did you leave me now?" she says, crying hard.  "You're the only one I have, Dad. You're the only one I have.." Lexa says as she continues to cry.

She lets go of his hand and hugs his chest instead, "I love you so much, Dad. But if you're really tired, just go. I'll be okay. I'll try to be okay. I still have my friends. Just go. Take some rest.. just remember that you're the best Dad in the world, and I love you so much." And in his chest, for one last time, she lets out all the pain and hurt that she's feeling.

Even when she knew that this would happen eventually, still, there seems to be not enough time to get her to be prepared for this.

Losing her father means losing the only constant in her life, and that constant was the strength that helped her get through everything that happened in her life. 

 

* * *

 

_Scene 6:_

 

Back in the chapel, Clarke and her family are already walking back to their cars.

“Where do you want to eat, Dad?” Jake asks David.

“Let's just eat at home. After all, we're already having a celebration later at night. The engagement party of Clarke and Finn here.” David, smiling, gestures to Finn who is beside him, holding him on his arm to support him as they walk.

Clarke on the other hand is the one supporting her Nana, and they're the ones walking behind the group.

“Clarke, my darling,” Mary begins, and Clarke looks at her. “I feel so sorry for you..” Mary tells her granddaughter sympathetically. “You're really going to marry a man you don't love?” 

Clarke glances at their family who have already reached their respective cars, and Finn who is walking back to her and her Nana's way.

“Nana, please, just don't say anything anymore.” Clarke whispers in panic since Finn is already getting closer to them.

Mary, trusting her granddaughter, just nods her head.

“Hey, Clarke.” Finn says once he approaches them. He helps Clarke with Nana by holding the older woman's other arm. “Did you invite Lexa to the party tonight?” He asks Clarke who then turns to him.

“Don't bother anymore. She said she's busy, right? Just leave her be.” Clarke answers quickly.

“Why not? Don't worry. I'll call her. I'll invite her.” Finn tells her.

Clarke, not knowing what to say, opted not to say anything anymore.

Jacques approaches them and takes Nana's arm from Clarke.

Clarke walks behind them, and she slows down when she hears her phone ring.

“Who's calling?” Finn turns to her and asks since he hears the ring as well.

Clarke checks it, but she doesn't answer him nor say anything when she sees the name that's on her screen.

_Lexa._

Clarke just stares at it for a few seconds before Jacques speaks.

“Just answer it, Clarke.” He tells her.

Clarke looks at him for a second, hesitant, and then she swipes to answer the call and turns around and puts it on her ear.

“Hello?” Clarke answers hesitantly.

“Clarke..” Lexa croaks out.

Clarke can hear the roughness in Lexa's voice and suddenly she's filled with worry. 

Lexa sounds sad, and it seems like she just came from crying.

“I'm really sorry for calling you.” Lexa begins, and Clarke wants to say that she doesn't have to be sorry, but she's afraid to say anything. "I know I don't have the rights to do this.. but I just really need you right now..” Lexa says weakly. It takes a few seconds before she manages to say the next words she's about to say. “My father is gone. Clarke.” She says as her voice breaks, and she starts crying again. “He's gone, and I..” She chokes back her cry, forcing herself to calm down. “I just need you right now.” She says in a soft voice. “Can you please.--can you please come here?” She asks Clarke, hopeful and begging.

A few seconds have passed and Lexa's still hopefully waiting as the person on the other end of the line is still in silence.

Clarke just stands there, wanting to comfort the brunette, but not knowing what to do, especially when she knows that her family is just a few meters away from her.

“Clarke?” Finn approaches her from behind.

Clarke turns around and when she sees that it's Finn, she quickly ends the call and puts down her phone.

“Are you okay?” Finn asks as he sees the worried expression written all over Clarke's face.

“Mm-hmm.” Clarke nods, forcing herself to smile.

“Are you sure?” Finn asks, worried.

“I'm fine.” Clarke fakes a wider smile, and it seems to have worked since Finn smiles back at her in relief.

“Let's go?” He says as he takes Clarke's hand and they walk back to their cars where everyone is waiting for them.

 

* * *

 

_Scene 7:_

 

_*Beep! Beep!*_

Lexa removes the phone from her ear when she hears the line disconnect. She stares at her phone unbelievably.

Clarke just hung up on her.

If earlier, losing her father broke her; now, realizing that the person she loves doesn't care about her, her world as well has started falling apart.

She really thought Clarke would agree. That she would come to comfort her. She really thought that they were at least friends. But she guess she was wrong. Clarke didn't even say anything.

What she has ever done to deserve all of these, Lexa doesn't know. She just knows that it hurts so much that she's almost close to just giving up.

She feels as if the world is against her, and she has no one beside her. Not anymore. Her father is gone. And the person she loves doesn't feel the same way.

She puts down her phone and starts to cry. She doesn't care if she's in the middle of the hallway in the hospital. She doesn't care if she's wearing a skirt and heels. She doesn't care if anyone sees her. She just sits down on the floor, arms on her knees, head in her arms, and she starts to cry her heart out.

 

* * *

 

_Scene 8:_

 

“Let's just meet each other at the mansion, okay?” Jake tells Clarke and Finn once they get closer.

“Um, Daddy, Mom?” Clarke begins hesitantly. “Can I please borrow your car? And maybe you can just hitch a ride home with Finn?” Clarke asks her parents.

Finn suddenly looks at her. “Why, Clarke? Where are you going?” He asks, confused.

“To Lexa..” Clarke answers, hesitant. “Her father just died. I just feel like I have to pay my respect, don't you think?” She asks him tentatively, but before Finn can answer, they hear someone shout from behind.

“Clarke, don't go there!” David, her grandfather, shouts from behind them.

Everyone seems to be listening to their conversation.

“You can't go to a deceased, Clarke. It's bad luck.” David adds.

“He's right, Clarke. We have an occasion right now. It's your Grandpa's birthday and your engagement party with Finn.” Jake says. “You shouldn't squeeze in a visit to the dead or else, something bad might happen.”

“But Daddy..” Clarke begs.

Carrie, bewildered by the whole situation, steps into the conversation. “What's happening here?” She asks confusingly. “Your brother and I just had a honeymoon, and then suddenly, you and Lexa are already close?” She asks Clarke bemusedly.

Clarke doesn't say anything and just avoids her gaze away from them.

Abby shakes her head. “Come on, Clarke. Let's just go. Just stop thinking about your acquiantance. Come on. Let's go. ” Abby tells Clarke, gesturing her daughter to get into Finn's car.

Clarke, having no choice with her family being against with what she wants, just lets Finn walk her to his car.

 

* * *

 

_Scene 9:_

 

Back at the hospital, Lexa has already managed to stop herself from crying.

Gustus has just been put into the morgue, and now Lexa is walking down the hallway weakly. She's staring off into space and about to take a seat by the chair when she hears someone call her from behind.

“Dude.” 

Clarke turns around and when she see Raven and Costia, suddenly, she doesn't feel alone anymore, and the tears that she's managed to keep from falling again has started to resurface.

Raven and Costia walk to her and hug her. And Lexa, knowing at the very least, that she still has someone who cares for her, allows herself to cry again.

She hugs Raven tightly, and in her friend's embrace, she cries hard like a child.

“It's okay, dude. Just cry it out.” Raven tells her friend as she starts to cry as well.

Raven and Costia comforts Lexa by just being there for her, and somehow, it's making Lexa feel a little bit better, knowing that she still has people on her side that cares for her.

*

Forty five minutes have passed and Lexa has already stopped crying.

She's at the cashier area settling their hospital bills, when Costia approaches her.

“You see? You've invested so much on that Clarke Griffin, and she can't even show up to comfort you?” Costia tells her in contempt. “Just look at me, even though you're pissed at me, I'm still here.” Costia says arrogantly.

Lexa sighs and rolls her eyes. “Can you just stop it, Costia? My father just died. So for once, just please stop thinking about yourself.” Lexa tells her exhaustedly.

“Lexa, I'm just saying, you can count on me.” Costia says, shrugging.

“Shut up! Please.” Lexa says frustratingly, and Costia, not wanting to irritate Lexa some more, just shuts up.

After settling the bills, Lexa goes to Raven who just finished talking to someone on the phone.

“I've already talked to the funeral parlor.” Raven says as her friends approaches her. “They said they'll manage everything and even take your Dad to the wake. If you want, we can go home first so you can get changed. What do you think?” Raven asks, and Lexa just nods as an answer.

They walk out of the hospital and to the parking lot where Lexa's car is parked.

Lexa is about to open the driver's door when Raven stops her.

“Let me.” She says as she reaches her hand out. Lexa looks at her confusingly. “Give me the keys and let me drive. I still want to live and we both know that that's in risk if you're going to drive right now.” Raven says playfully, but with a hint of seriousness.

Lexa knows her friend is right, so she doesn't try to argue anymore.

Raven gets into the driver's seat; Costia at the back; and Lexa is in the passenger's seat.

They're already about to drive when Lexa takes a glance at the side mirror.

And her eyes widens in disbelief when she sees the person she's least expecting to see standing just in front of the hospital entrance.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love is an unstoppable force. Yes, i know, that's a line from Imagine Me & You. =) 
> 
> I'll be posting the next chapter after I've finished proofreading it, which will probably be by tomorrow. So just hang in there! We're almost getting to the happy bits. =)
> 
> Again, thank you for reading! Leave a comment if you can =)


	12. First Defiance

**CHAPTER 12:**

_Scene 1:_

 

The Griffins have arrived at their mansion and they were greeted by their maids.

Everyone is already in the house when Jake notices that Finn is walking alone into the house and that he's looking for something behind him. And that's when Jake realizes that Clarke isn't anywhere around.

He then approaches Finn, frowning. “Finn, where's Clarke?” He asks, scanning the vicinity. 

Finn looks around them too. “I'm actually looking for her, too, Sir.” Finn tells him worriedly., and suddenly, they here a screeching from outside the house.

Jake, having a gut feeling about it, quickly walks to the door and out of the house, and Finn follows behind him.

Once they've reached the driveway, their eyes widen when they see one of their cars being driven out of the gate, by no other than Clarke.

“Clarke!” Finn shouts, hoping that Clarke will stop the car as they try to run after it, but the next thing they know, the car is already out of the gate and out of their sight.

Jake lets a frustrated groan and turns angrily to the bodyguards who are standing by the driveway.

“Why didn't you stop her?!” He yells at them, and the bodyguards turn their heads down.

“Mr. Griffin, she just suddenly grabbed the car and drove away.” one of the bodyguards answers, intimidated by Jake.

The rest of the family, hearing the commotion outside, immediately run outside.

“Jake, what's going on?” Abby asks, half running, half walking from inside of the mansion. 

The rest of the family are trailing behind her.

“It's Clarke. She just left.” Jake mutters frustratingly.

“What?” Abby asks in disbelief.

Nate lets out a snicker. “Looks like I'm not the only menace in the family anymore, huh.” Nate says, smirking.

“Just shut up, Nate!” Abby shouts at his son.

Nate just smirks.

Finn quickly runs to his car and opens it.

Everyone turns to him.

“Are you going to go after her?” Jake asks.

“Yes, Sir.” He only says as he gets into the car and quickly drives out of the Griffin place to follows Clarke.

*

The rest of the Griffins who were left behind at the mansion tried to call Clarke, but to no avail. The youngest Griffin wasn't answering her phone.

They decided to leave it to Finn on finding her fiance, and they went back inside the house and started eating the meal that's been prepared for them. It's Grandpa David's birthday after all.

They are eating in the dining area when Jake asks about Clarke and Lexa.

“Abby, do you know how Clarke and that Lexa became friends?” Jake asks, and everyone turns their heads to him. “They _are_  friends, right? Especially since your daughter insisted on going to that wake of her deceased father.”

“Jake. How sure are you that your daughter is actually going there?” Abby says.

“She did ask for permission earlier..” Carrie says, grabbing everyone's attention. “Only, she wasn't allowed to go. Which means, she sneaked away. And right now, she's probably on her way to wherever the wake of Lexa's deceased father is.” She says, shrugging.

“She's a lesbian, right?” Jake asks a moment later, referring to Lexa, and everyone at the table becomes silence and tense, except for Nate who just chuckles in amusement, finding the whole situation funny and ironic.

“Jake. Don't think badly of your daughter.” Abby tells her husband. “Clarke will not follow in Nate's footsteps.” she adds.

Nate, who is just about to bring the spoon in his mouth, stops, snickers in disbelief and shakes his head. He drops the spoon on his plate and gets up from his seat.

“And no, Nate.” Abby says firmly. “You're not leaving. You are going finish this meal.” She says with authority, and Nate doesn't move further. Instead, he just looks at his mother with daggers as he takes back his napkin and shakes it a with force, and sits back on his chair.

The tension only breaks when Mary shouts. “You're all so noisy! Can't you all keep quiet! I don't even know any of you, and you can't shut up!” She shouts at them, and the dining table becomes quiet.

“Please, everyone! It's my birthday, right?” David interrupts cheerfully  as he clinks his glass with the bread knife he's holding. “Let's just eat in peace, okay?” He says, smiling.

 

* * *

 

 _Scene 2:_  

 

Finn has managed to follow Clarke, but he eventually loses her when he gets stuck in an intersection where two cars hit each other. It isn't a big accident, but having them stop in an intersection road prevents Finn from moving forward.

He frustratingly gets out of the car to see if he can pass through, but it seems like fate is working against him.

He takes his phone and tries to call Clarke instead.

Clarke is driving when she hears her phone ringing again. She takes it and sees that it's only Finn. She ignores the call and puts it down.

Finn looks at his phone, disappointed that Clarke didn't answer his call, and he just sighs in frustration and disappointment.

 

* * *

 

_Scene 3:_

They're already about to drive when Lexa glances at the side mirror.

And her eyes widens in disbelief when she sees the person she's least expecting to see.

_Clarke._

She quickly opens the door and gets out of the car.

“Hey!” Raven shouts, and both she and Costia look at their friend in confusion.

Lexa ignores her friends, and she just stands there beside the car, and watches Clarke in disbelief, who is currently standing anxiously in front of the hospital with a phone on one of her ears, and worry visible in her face. She doesn't immediately sees Lexa as her side is the one facing Lexa.

And once she does take a glance on her side a second later, that's when she sees the person she's been wanting to see the most. 

Clarke slowly puts her phone down, and she catches herself in a daze as she and Lexa stare at each other.

Lexa can feel a sudden burst of emotions in her heart. It skips a beat and pounds and hammers and it all but screams at her. She can feel her eyes starting to water, and Clarke looks at her for a second, taking her in.

The sight in front of her breaks her heart. Lexa is in tears. And it only pains her more knowing that she didn't make her feel any better. Instead, she made her feel rejected and unimportant, and it breaks her heart, because that's the last thing that she ever want to make Lexa feel.

“I'm sorry..” Clarke utters, and she can feel tears welling up in her eyes. “But I'm here now.” she says, letting out a soft smile despite the tears in her eyes.

Lexa doesn't say anything, and she doesn't want to. All she wants to do is be closer to Clarke as soon as possible, and so, she slowly moves her feet forward at first, but her pace starts to increase as she gets closer to the blonde.

Once they're in each other's reach, the instantly lean into each other, bringing the other closer to them with such urgency and intense longing.

Being in Lexa's embrace, tears start to stumble out of Clarke's eyes. She's been on the edge the last few days, but in Lexa's arms, everything just suddenly feels okay. It's a feeling that she never wants to lose. It just feels so great. She relaxes into the hug and starts to gently stroke Lexa's back in a way that would bring a sense of comfort to the brunette.

Lexa, having the need to be in Clarke's presence, hugs the blonde as tight as she can. She hugs her like there's no tomorrow. She hugs her like her life depends on Clarke. And _maybe,_ it does. Because when she lost her father, she felt like she lost half herself with him; and when she thought Clarke didn't care for her, she felt like she lost the other half as well. But now, seeing Clarke and being in her arms, she feels like she's complete again. She starts crying once again, but unlike the cries she had earlier, this time it was with such warmth and happiness running through her, and she just finds herself smiling despite her tears.

Clarke breaks them apart and puts a little space between them, and she gently holds Lexa's face in between her hands and she locks their gazes. She takes her time to stare at the beautiful face in front of her -- making up for the days that her stupid self had tried hard to resist from seeing.

Lexa holds both of Clarke's hands which are on her face, and she continues to cry out of happiness as they both look deep into each other's eyes.

After seconds of doing just that, Clarke pulls Lexa back into a hug and buries her face on the crook of Lexa's neck. They spend a few minutes just standing there, enjoying being in each other's tight and yearning embrace.

Whilst the two are enjoying their reunion, Raven and Costia watch them from inside the car.

 

* * *

 

_Scene 4:_

 

Back in the Griffin mansion, Jacques is in their room, when his wife Carrie gets in.

“Honey,” Carrie says as she slowly approaches her husband.

“Yes?”

“I'm just really curious..” She begins hesitantly. “What's really your family's problem with Nate?” She asks, since everyone seems to be on the edge whenever the topic starts to come up, but no one ever really talks what it is about _exactly_.

Jacques inhales deeply before he speaks.

“Carrie, let's be clear on this.” He says in a serious tone. “Whatever you hear in this house that doesn't involve you, you can't ask about it.” He says firmly. “Because whatever it is, it's none of your business. Alright?” He says, giving her a small smile.

If Carrie feels like she doesn't belong to the family, she doesn't show him. She just looks at him for a second, nods, and forced a smile back at him.

Jacques takes his phone and calls someone from work, and Carrie is left just standing there.

 

* * *

 

_Scene 5:_

 

In Lexa's apartment.

Lexa and Clarke are alone in Lexa's room, whilst Raven and Costia are outside. 

At first, Costia questioned why Clarke gets to come in Lexa's room and she can't And so, she insisted that all of them should just come in as well, to help, but Raven disagreed, and she glared at Costia, saying that they should just prepare some food for everyone instead. Costia was about to argue, but Raven glared more at her and forced her not-so-subtly into the kitchen. Costia had no choice but to leave Clarke and Lexa alone in the room.

Lexa is sitting on one side of her bed, talking to someone on the phone, whilst Clarke is going through Lexa's closet (with some persuasion before Lexa eventually gave in) as she offered to help her to find an attire for her father to wear on his wake.

Once Clarke is done looking through Lexa's closet, she takes the clothes that she found and walks to the bed where Lexa has just finished talking on the phone.

“This is the most decent clothes I could find.” Clarke says as she sits on the opposite side of the bed where Lexa is sitting and puts the clothes between them. “Let him wear this.” She tells Lexa.

Lexa stares at Clarke, not believing that Clarke really is in front of her, none the less in her room, alone. She doesn't know if it's wishful thinking or what, but somehow, somehow, she feels that maybe, maybe Clarke does care for her as more than just a friend.

And somewhere inside her mending heart, a little spark of hope comes to life.

Lexa then smiles gently at Clarke, and she turns her gaze to the clothes that Clarke has picked to check on it.

Clarke on the other hand doesn't take her gaze off Lexa, and she just allows herself to stare at the brunette. She can't help but feel a sense of contentment run through her.  Just seeing Lexa -- it makes her feel like everything's alright. Staring at her face brings Clarke at peace. Her eyes -- her perfect, green eyes. Her nose. Her lips -- oh god, her lips. They're just perfect. Everything about Lexa's face is perfect. Everything about Lexa is perfect. How is it possible to feel this way? Because with Finn, she never felt anything remotely to how she feels whenever she's with Lexa.

And it scares her. It really does. Not only is this unfamiliar to her, but it's something she knows her family will disgrace her for when they learn about how she feels.

Her family. They're gonna kill her. Especially after the defiance she's doing right now.

It's a problem for later, but for now, she's just going to enjoy this. Being with Lexa to be able to comfort her.

The silence in the room, along with Clarke's thoughts, breaks when Lexa's phone starts ringing.

Lexa takes her phone and looks at it. But her face becomes alert when she sees who the caller is. 

“It's Finn.” She says quickly as she looks at Clarke worriedly. “Should I answer it?”

“No. Don't.” Clarke answers with no hesitation, shaking her head. “They're just going to reprimand me anyway.. for visiting a wake. Might as well make the most out of it.” Clarke says, letting out a small smile.

Lexa smiles and nods her head in understanding, and she then goes and ignores the call.

 

* * *

 

 _Scene 6:_  

 

 Back in the Griffin mansion, Jake is sitting on the couch with a drink in hand whilst his wife Abby is talking to Finn on the phone.

“I can't believe Clarke would do this.” Jake says as he pours a drink in his glass.

Abby ignores his wife and just talks to the phone. “Please, Finn, do what you can, okay? Alright. Alright. Take care.” She says on the phone, and then hangs up.

“What did he say?” Jake asks as Abby goes to sit on the other couch.

“Clarke's not answering his calls. And neither is that Lexa. So now Finn's going to Lexa's office to try to look for them.”

“Okay. That's good.” Jake says, nodding calmly.

They turn their heads when they hear footsteps to see Carrie walking towards them. “Dad, Mom. I'll be heading out for a little while. I'll just go to the hospital, since you know, your son is keeping himself busy.” Carrie says casually.

“What are you going to do at the hospital?” Abby asks, frowning her brows.

“I'm just going to visit my clinic, and of course, have it ready for when I get back to work tomorrow.” Carrie answers with a smile, which slowly decreases when Jake starts to speak.

“You're already married to my son, and yet you're still going to work?” He asks incredulously, frowning.

“Um, actually Dad, Jacques and I have already talked about this before. He said it's fine if I still--”

“That was before.” Jake cuts off. “But circumstances have changed now, Carrie. Before you were still single, but now you're already married. And the moment you married our son, you also got married into our family. So Jacques isn't the only one who'll be making decisions for you in here.” Jake says in a very serious tone, and Carrie frowns at what she's hearing. Totally not something she expected. “You live under our roof, and I now stand as your father. It's best if you and my son would just plan on having a child. I would advise that you retire from your career and just let my son provide for you.” Jake says with finality in his voice as he gets up from the couch and starts to walk away.

“Um, but Dad, it's not about the--” Carrie says, about to try to argue, but Abby stops her from speaking any more.

“Carrie, don't argue anymore.” She says, holding Carrie on her arms. “The Griffins believe that the women in the family should always be taken care of. And now you're part of our family, so, we only want what's best for you. Let my son provide that for you. And besides, being a woman in this family -- you'll never have to work again.” Abby says in a calm voice, smiling at Carrie, and Carrie looks at her, in conflicts between what she wants and what the Griffins want for her, but in the end, she decides that they really only want what's best for her, and so, she sighs in defeat, forces out a smile and nods at her mother-in-law.

 

* * *

 

 _Scene 7:_  

 

Back in Lexa's room, Clarke and Lexa are still sitting on the bed.

“Seriously, Clarke. Thank you so much for coming.” Lexa says in a soft voice. She doesn't know if she should be thankful that Clarke went here against her family's advice, but she can't deny the fact that she truly is happy that the blonde is there for her. “Your presence here with me -- it means so much to me, and I really, really appreciate it -- you, for being here.” Lexa smiles heartfeltly at her and with fondness in her eyes, something that makes Clarke feel giddy.

Clarke smiles back at her. “As if I could actually resist you. I tried, and trust me, it's hard, especially being away from you.” She says as she chuckles softly, and Lexa feels a tingling in her heart and she can't help the soft smile that escapes her lips. Clarke  _can't_ resist her. That should mean something, right?

But then Clarke realizes what she said, and how it may come off as to Lexa, which actually is the exact thing. But she has to remind herself that right now, she's only there as a friend who knows about Lexa's feelings for her. She hurt Lexa the last time, and she never wants to do that to Lexa ever again. She should be careful with her words if she wants to avoid hurting her. And so she tries to contain it the way she can. “You are my  _friend_ after all.” She adds in a soft voice, not being able to look in Lexa's eyes.

And that fleeting hope that Lexa felt earlier comes crashing down.

 _'Friend. Of course. Why did I ever forget that?'_  Lexa thinks to herself.  _'At least she's here for you, Lex. That' s the best thing she can give you, and she's doing great. Just be thankful.'_ Lexa tells herself. She then lets out the earnest smile she has and gives it to Clarke.

Clarke smiles back, feeling awkward on her own for feeling the need to add the word 'friend', and she takes a deep breath. “So, um, go get changed..? We'll just wait for you outside.” Clarke says, and she gets up from the bed and walks out of the room.

Lexa stares at the blonde as she walks out the door, and she just smiles in content.

She then takes the clothes that Clarke picked for her Dad, and caresses them. 

“Your prayers came true, Dad.” She says in a soft voice, smiling, remembering what she and her Dad talked about when he was still alive, and remembering Clarke's actions earlier. “She really does care for me..” 

 

* * *

 

 _Scene 8:_  

 

Carrie walks out the room and there, in the living area, she sees Raven and Costia sitting on the couch. She awkwardly walks closer to them and takes a seat beside Raven.

There is an awkward silence between them, being that Costia who slapped Clarke before, is there as well. And not to mention, everyone in that room knows that Lexa has feelings for Clarke -- something that they all know has been causing affliction to their mutual friend.

But Raven can't take the awkwardness, and so she's the one who breaks the silence.

“Um, where's Lexa?” She asks Clarke..

“She's just getting changed.” Clarke answers, smiling, and not surprisingly, the silence resumes again.

“Ah! Do you want something to drink? Soda? Water? Anything?” Raven asks.

Clarke understands that the situation is awkward for them, and that Raven is trying, and so she smiles. “Maybe just some water. Thank you.” Clarke answers timidly.

“Alright. Let me just get some.” Raven says, smiling, and she gets up from her seat and goes to the kitchen.

Clarke and Costia are then left alone.

Costia, who seems to be annoyed for having Clarke there,  is glaring at the blonde.

Clarke looks at her and scoots closer, and smile. “Um, hi.” She begins. “I know we didn’t leave a good impression the first time we met but, my name is Clarke.” She says, reaching out her hand to Costia.

“I know who you are.” Costia says snobbishly. “You're that rich chick who’s been messing with Lexa's head.”

Clarke frowns at Costia's tactless behavior. “Look, I don’t want any trouble. You're one of Lexa’s friends, so I thought, for her, maybe we can try to be friends.”

“And why would I want to be friends with you?” Costia asks, as if the thought is the worst thing to happen. “For your information, I don’t like you. At all. And most importantly, I don’t like you being here. You’re just causing trouble for us.” She says harshly, not trying to filter out anything. Clarke frowns at her, and Costia turns slightly to be faced with properly. “Be honest with me. Are you just bored with your life that you’ve decided to play and mess with Lexa?” Costia asks, raising an eyebrow at her as if saying that what she's asking is actually what Clarke is doing.

Clarke feels like there's a sharp buzzing sound in her ears after hearing Costia's words. She frowns harder than before, and glares at Costia.  “I’m not playing or messing with her.” Clarke says in gritted teeth. She can feel the anger rising inside her. She may not be sure about how she'd handle her situation with Lexa, but one thing she's sure is that she's not playing or messing with Lexa. She wouldn't do that to her. And this woman in front of her -- how dare she.

“You're not?” Costia asks mockingly, laughing. “You know that she feels something for you, right? Now don't play stupid, barbie girl, cause I know you know. And if you really are straight, you will stay away from her. So now, why are you here?” Costia asks, and her tone becomes more serious. “You know, why don’t you tell me the truth? Why are you really here if you’re not just playing with her feelings?” She asks seriously.

Clarke opens her mouth, hesitates, and closes it again.

She doesn't know what to say herself. Costia's right. _Why_ is she here? Even though she knows that her family doesn't want her to be here. Even though she knows that it'll only bring her family a big disgrace if they learn about what she feels and towards whom. Even though she knows that she'll only end up just like Nate when they learn that their only princess likes a... princess. Even though she knows that she already has a fiance. Even though she knows that tonight is her engagement party. She's still here. _Wh_ _y_? 

 _She can't._ She can't answer.

Costia lets out a snort out of contempt. “Unbelievable.” She says, shaking her head. “Why can’t you answer?” She scowls at Clarke, giving her a death glare, and Clarke just looks down, not knowing what to say.

Everything in her life makes a simple answer a very complicated one. And she doesn't know if she's ready to face them yet.

“Come on, Cos. Stop harassing her.” Raven says, walking out of the kitchen. She heard the whole conversation and was curious about Clarke’s answer as well, so she just opted to listen to them. But when she felt that Clarke was being put into too much pressure, that’s when she decided to butt in.

Raven walks to the couch and Costia rolls her eyes at her friend. Clarke feels the sudden relief in her body, and for that, she’s thankful for Raven. 

“If Lexa hears you, you’re dead.” Raven tells Costia, and she turns to Clarke. “Clarke, here’s your water.” She reaches the glass of water she’s holding to Clarke.

“Thank you.” Clarke says, smiling at Raven, and Raven just smiles back.

 _‘At least one of Lexa’s friends is kind to me.’_ Clarke thinks to herself, and she takes a sip from the glass that Raven gave her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any mistakes, I apologize since I didnt proofread this. I ended up adding more scenes and words. Lol. But now I'm tired. I'll just edit any mistakes tomorrow. But I promised yesterday that I'll post this today, so I did. Hope you liked it though.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Leave a comment if you can/want =)
> 
> Also, in case I can't update till after New Year, I'll greet yall in advance now. Happy New Years!! Have fun you guys! See you next year.


	13. The Start of Something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any mistakes, I apologize beforehand. This wasnt proofread. But continue if you dont mind. Thank you =)

**CHAPTER 13:**

_Scene 1:_

 

Finn walks quickly to Lexa's office and is met by a man who is going through some documents.

Finn invites himself into the office.

"Hi. Can you tell me where Lexa's holding the wake for her father." He says urgently.

The man looks up in surprise and gives Finn a confused look.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" He asks Finn, frowning.

"I'm Finn. I'm her friend. So, please. Can you just answer my question?"

The man scans him for a second, and lets out a breath.

 

* * *

 

_Scene 2:_

 

In the Griffin mansion, Abby keeps trying to call Clarke.

"Why aren't you answering, Clarke." She mutters frustratingly.

Jake approaches her from behind.

"It's almost time. Is their engagement party still on?" He asks Abby.

"I don't know. I've called your daughter for a hundredth time and she still won't answer her phone." Abby says exasperatedly.

Jake shakes his head. "What's happening to Clarke? It's so unlike her to disobey us, so why is she doing this?" Jake asks rhetorically.

Abby just looks at him worriedly, and continues to call her daughter.

 

* * *

 

_Scene 3: The Start of Something_

 

In Gustus' wake, Clarke is watching Lexa talk to people, giving their condolences to the brunette, when her phone rings again.

Abby has been calling her non-stop for the past half an hour, and she just ignores all of the calls. So now, she ignores the call again and puts the phone back in her purse.

Once Lexa is done talking to her visitors, she looks for Clarke and her face lights up when she sees Clarke, and she's looking at her. Lexa smiles at Clarke and starts to walk towards her.

Once she reaches Clarke, she takes a seat beside her.

"Are you okay?" Lexa asks Clarke, smiling, and Clarke just smiles back and nods. "Do you want to take some rest over there?" She asks, directing to one of the rooms where she can take a rest. 

But Clarke only shakes her head. "No, I'm fine." she takes a deep breath, steadying and preparing herself to ruin the moment. "The truth is, I really have to go." Clarke says in a soft, hesitant voice.

Lexa looks at her in confusion. "What? Why?"

Clarke doesn't answer immediately, instead, she reaches for Lexa's hand and holds it. "Lexa, I'm not supposed to be here." Clarke says in a soft voice, and Lexa waits for her to continue, her eyes are filled with worry and confusion, expecting something bad to hear. Clarke looks at Lexa regretfully, and inhales deeply. "Tonight's my engagement party." She finally says in a whisper, but enough to shake Lexa's entire world. 

"Oh." Lexa just says, because that's all she has to say right at that moment. The information feels like a sudden punch to her gut. How did she ever forget that? Of course Clarke's still getting married. How funny it is that the universe seems to be playing with her. She thought her father being gone is the worst that could happen to her that day.. that since Clarke is there beside her, everything will be alright. But then she learns about this. She can feel her chest tightens at the thought, as she to free her heart from the invisible fist wrapped around it.

Clarke feels her heart break when she sees how Lexa's shoulders slumps. How her face turns from happiness to dejection. And Clarke hates being the reason for all of that. For taking away the temporary happiness that Lexa so badly needs right now. But her mother calling her every minute seems to be a minute-by-minute reminder that what she feels isn't important, and what her family feels is.

Lexa composes herself before she speaks again. "Sorry." She says in a soft voice, trying to suppress everything she feels. "Why didn't tell me sooner?" She asks, and Clarke just avoids her gaze and looks down. Lexa inhales deeply. "Well, I don't want to cause any trouble between you and Finn, so, it's okay... if you have to leave. You can go. Its okay." Lexa says, a faint smile gracing her lips.

Clarke looks at Lexa with uncertainty. She can tell that it's hard for Lexa to say that just as it is for her to do it, and it breaks her heart, because this isn't what she wants. 

"Are you really okay with me leaving?" Clarke asks Lexa slowly. Because God knows she herself isn't okay with her leaving Lexa. And she wants Lexa to say no.

 _'Please say no.. And I'll stay.'_ Clarke thinks as she looks straight into Lexa's eyes, searching for the answer that she wants to hear.

But Lexa avoids her gaze, and she puts her free hand on top of Clarke's, and slowly removes it from on top of her other hand. Clarke has no choice but to take back her hand. 

Lexa returns her gaze up to Clarke.

"I'm a big girl, Clarke. I can take care of myself. You don't have to worry about me. Now go.." Lexa says as she tugs a light smile on her face. 

Clarke looks at her for a few seconds, contemplating the right thing to do, and just simply nods. She gets up from her seat and with a heavy heart, she walks away from Lexa.

Lexa holds her breath as Clarke walks past her, and she only exhales when Clarke is already out of sight.

She should've expected for this to happen. It's not like she didn't know Clarke was out of reach right from the beginning. But still, it doesn't hurt less.

She inhales deeply and takes one more glance at where Clarke disappeared, but then what she sees there surprises her. Clarke. Clarke is standing in the middle of the way with a look of determination on her face.

"Why are you still--" Lexa starts, but Clarke doesn't let her finish her sentence.

"I only used the wake as an excuse to get away from home." Clarke says in one breath, and Lexa just looks at her with a confused face. "But the truth is... I can't marry Finn. I _don't_ wanna marry him." Clarke says with determination in her voice, and Lexa's eyes widens. "I don't wanna stay there and pretend like I'm happy to be engaged with him. I just-- I can't. I can't marry him knowing I'm not in love with him. Knowing that there's someone else.." She says as her voice softens. It takes a few seconds before she says her next words, and Lexa just stares at her with so much confusion. Clarke swallows the lump in her throat before she speaks again. "Lexa.. I'm in love with you." Clarke finally says in a soft, but firm tone.

Lexa just stares at her in surprise, not knowing what to do. Clarke's words just leave her heart pounding and hammering against her rib cage. Slowly, her slightly opened mouth closes and slowly turns into an irrepressible smile. Tears are already starting to form in her eyes, but still, she can't contain the smile on her lips.

"What did you just say?" Lexa asks in a soft voice, afraid that everything might just be a dream and that she'd wake up from it if she say it any louder. 

"What are you guys talking about?" Costia interrupts, and Lexa turns to her in surprise, then back to Clarke. But Clarke is already turning her back to them and starts walking away as quickly as possible.

"Clarke!" Lexa says as she quickly stands from her seat.

"Lexa, just let her go." Costia says as she holds Lexa on her arm. "You still have some visitors who just arrived."

Lexa exchanges her gaze from Costia and to where Clarke has disappeared. She can see Costia in front of her. She can hear the woman say something. But there isn't a word from Costia's mouth that she's managed to process in. All she can think about is Clarke and what she said. And what she needs right now is to hear the blonde say them again.

Lexa quickly removes Costia's hand from her arm and walks away from the her. "Hey! Where are you going?!" Costia yells. "Lexa, you can't leave! This is your father's wake!" She shouts after Lexa, but Lexa ignores her and leaves anyway.

When Lexa gets out of the building, she sees Clarke already driving away.

"Clarke!" She shouts, but Clarke doesn't hear her. Lexa quickly runs to her car and gets in. She drives quickly and thankfully, she manages to trail Clarke. She almost lost Clarke on the way, but fortunately, the direction seems to be familiar so Lexa has a feeling where Clarke might be going. Once she reaches the club, she drives slowly to find Clarke's car, and relief spreads her body when she finally sees it. She quickly parks beside it and gets in the club.

The club where she and Clarke went to the other night as part of their _friendly_ date.

She tries to look for Clarke at the bar, at one of the tables, in the dance floor, and even in the restroom, but the blonde is nowhere in any of those places.

And then she caught a glance of the door to the stairs going to the rooftop. She knows that Clarke is afraid of heights, but that's the only place she hasn't checked yet and she has to try.

She quickly runs to the top of the building, and when she finally reaches it, there, by the edge of the building, she sees the woman she's looking for-- Clarke. She was just standing there, staring at the city and its night lights from above as if it is the most peaceful thing in the world.

"Clarke!" Lexa shouts, and slowly, Clarke turns her head to Lexa, not looking surprised at all to see that Lexa has followed her. Lexa looks at her intensely, and she takes some steps slowly towards Clarke.

Clarke turns her entire body to Lexa and smiles softly. "See?" She says, smiling, as she slightly lifted both her hands from her sides. "I was able to get up and stand here even without you." She's says, smiling, but her eyes seems to be in tears.

"What did you say earlier?" Lexa asks as she continues to walk slowly to Clarke.

Clarke bites her lips as she tries, and fails, to blink away her tears. She then looks at Lexa for a few seconds with tears still in her eyes, and inhales. "I'm scared.." She says as her voice breaks, but she continues. "Because it turns out.. Nate and I are just the same." 

Lexa walks closer to her and looks at her confusedly. "What are you talking about?" She asks once she's already standing two feet away from Clarke.

Clarke avoids her gaze. Seeing Lexa makes her nervous, but now, admitting how she feels about her-- it's more terrifying than ever. She can feel heart beating erratically that it feels like it's trying to escape its cage. But if she doesn't say it now, it might just eat her alive. She then looks back at Lexa and sees that the latter is looking at her so confusingly and intensely, waiting for her to say something. Clarke swallows the lump in her throat, and with every ounce of courage she has, she finally says it. "I'm scared of loving you." She croaks out. "But I do!" And breaks down. "I **_really_** do and it scares me _**so**  _much." She says, not being able to stop herself from crying anymore. "But I can't stop myself from loving you." She shakes her head. "You're always in my thoughts... Even when I tell myself that,  _'I shouldn't like you'_ , that  _'I don't like you!' 'I'm disgusted by your world!' ..._ but I still can't do anything!" She cries out in tears. "I'm still in love with you." She says as she continues crying. "It's like I no longer have any control over myself." She crumples as she cries her heart out. "I'm so scared of you, Lexa." She cries, and Lexa just stands there with tears in her eyes as she takes in everything that Clarke is saying. "I'm so scared, because, you're the only one I've loved like this. And I'm **_dead_** scared of this world, that I'm about to enter just, because I love you. But I have no choice." She shakes her head and composes herself. "I have no choice... because I can't marry Finn... I can't." She cries softly as she turns to look at the view before them, and turns back to Lexa after a few seconds. "Because I can't bear to lose you." She tells Lexa in her softest, and most genuine tone.

"Then don't lose me." Lexa whispers in tears as she shakes her head. "Love me.." She takes a step closer to Clarke, and brings her hand on Clarke's face and caresses it. "Accept me.." She says as she brings her other hand on the other side of Clarke's face, so she's holding Clarke's face in between her hands. "Find me worthy of your love because I am so darn worth it. I'm a good person. I'm worth it!" She tells Clarke with tears in her eyes, and she looks at Clarke in the eyes with so much intensity and determination. "And it doesn't matter what you are, or what I am, or what we both are! The fact is... I'm more worthless without you." Lexa says, and slowly, with her hands still on each sides of Clarke's face, she brings her forehead to Clarke's forehead before she whispers the next words: "I can't bear to lose you." She croaks, and tears start falling down her face.

Clarke starts crying again as well, and she brings her hands on each side of Lexa's face and holds it with so much intensity that tells Lexa about how she feels - something that warms Lexa's heart.

And for a moment, there's nothing Clarke cares about in the world - not her family; not David; and certainly not what other people would think - nothing and no one, but the woman in front of her - Lexa. They stare at each other in the eyes with so much passion and yearning. They hold their gazes for a few seconds before Clarke lowers her gaze down to Lexa's nose, and then down to her lips. And she swallows the lump in her throat as she feels her heart hammering so fast as if it's trying so hard to break out of its cage, because God knows, God knows how terrified she feels knowing the eagerness she feels about doing what she wants to do right at that moment - to kiss Lexa. So, for once, without any regards to everything around her, she finally takes the courage and slowly leans in closer to Lexa's face.

Lexa, still holding Clarke's face in her hands and their foreheads still touching the other, also lowers her gaze down to Clarke's lips. And when she feels Clarke closing in on her, she leans in as well and meets her halfway.

And when their lips finally touches for the first time, Clarke feels like everything is exploding in slow motion. Her heart that was beating so fast feels like suddenly it's slowing down. She can feel the release of anticipation she didn't think she had before.

Their kiss is so soft and gentle at first, but as it continues, Lexa can feel the eagerness between them starting to build up. They kiss each other with an outburst of a strong emotion. They hold each other's face with force that tells the other that they don't want to let go. Lexa tilts her head to welcome more of Clarke's kisses, and she feels Clarke giving more into it as she takes Lexa's bottom lips in between hers - something that's enough to make Lexa's heart burst into pieces and tears.

Lexa has never anticipated for this to happen; never thought this possible, since she had alread long accepted that Clarke would never feel the same way she feels about the blonde - something that killed her deep inside. But then this happens, something that she could only wish for before. Something that makes her forget about everything else. Something that warms her heart and makes her feel alive again.

And kissing Lexa - for Clarke, kissing Lexa is something she never thought she wanted before, but now she feels like she could give anything in the world just so this moment would never end. 

But it has.

Because after a minute, Lexa breaks the kiss to allow themselves to catch their breaths. With their foreheads still touching, and with both of them still shedding tears, they slowly bring their hands together and hold them between their jaws ever so tightly. Lexa brings Clarke's hands on her mouth and she kisses them as if they're the most precious thing in the world. 

After a few seconds, Lexa lets go of Clarke's hands and instead, she pulls Clarke closer to her and wraps her into a tight embrace.

Clarke puts her arms around Lexa as cries harder and hugs the brunette so very tightly, she never wants to let go.

Lexa feels her heart warms with so much happiness, that even though there are tears pooling in her eyes, she can feel the mark of happiness in her mouth - a smile - something she didn't think she'd ever feel again.

 

 

* * *

 

 _Scene 4:_ _Flashback to when Clarke was only a 7 year old child_

 

_"Every product has a good quality. Everything is perfect. Job well done." David said as she reached out his hand to the the manager of the store._

_Clarke and her grandparents were in a store in one of the malls that they run as they always did to check how their business was doing._

_"Thank you, sir. This way please." The manager said as she walked them out of the store._

**Clarke's voice over (present time):** I was only 7 years old when I first learned about the most important thing in our family.

_They were walking past the exit of the store when the alarm went off whilst Clarke was walking past it._

_"Sir, it's okay. It's probably just acting up." The manager quickly said when the Griffins stopped on their tracks._

_"No, no. There's a problem here." Nana Mary told the manager, and she then turned her attention to her granddaughter. "Clarke, come here. Come." She said as she gently pulled Clarke in front of her. "Tell me. Did you take something from the store? Is that why it's alarm has gone off?"_

_"But Nana, aren't we the owner of this mall?" Clarke said innocently as she pulled something out of her jean pocket. "So, it doesn't mean that I stole these."  She said as she handed out two little stuffed dolls and showed it to them._

_Nana Mary looked at David._

_"Clarke, that's still stealing. What you did is still an embarrassment." David told his granddaughter firmly. "Now, if you're embarrassing yourself, you're also embarrassing the whole family. So now, I want you to kneel down in front of the manager and apologize for stealing from her store. Kneel. Now."  David said as he pointed the floor in front of the said manager._

_Clarke, with tears in her eyes, turned around and knelt down in front of the manager. She reached out the stuffed toy she was holding. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me."_

_"Sir, it's okay. There's really no need." The manager said as she looked at the little girl in front of her with pity, and she took the stuffed toy from the girl._

_"David, this punishment is just too much." Mary told David in a firm tone._

_"It's better that Clarke learns this early, because I won't allow our family's reputation to be ruined. Because it's important that one doesn't lose one's face. Especially in our family. Always remember that, Clarke. Okay?" David said as he looked at his granddaughter firmly._

_Little Clarke, looking up at him, just nodded her head as an answer._

_"Okay, let's go." David said, and he started to walk out of the store._

_Clarke's nanny helped her get up from her kneeling position, and she just stood there, crying, as she watched her grandparents walk away._

**Clarke's voice over (present time):** Well, I guess some people never really learn.

 

* * *

 

 _Scene 5:_  

 

Lexa has just managed to go after Clarke's car and leave the wake's venue when Finn has just arrived the place and parked on the roadside. He didn't notice Clarke nor Lexa already driving away. Instead, he just quickly parks his car on the side of the road and runs into the building of the wake's venue.

As he gets inside, Raven notices him and frowns. Finn looks like he's looking for someone. Raven walks to him with Costia tailing her, and when Finn sees them, he doesn't leave a second to waste and immediately asks them about the reason he's there for.

"Clarke and Lexa-- where are they?" He asks urgently.

"They're not here, Finn." Raven says. 

"I think I remember this guy." Costia says from behind Raven as he gestures Finn. "Isn't he Clarke's stupid boyfriend?" She says, smirking, and Raven snorts.

"How am I stupid?" Finn asks innocently.

"Don't mind my friend, she's just crazy." Raven tells him, chuckling.

"But um-- they're not here. Lexa's not here. And Clarke, she's not here. Whoever she's with- I don't know either. All I'm sure of is that she isn't with Lexa." Raven tells him, knowing too well that it was a lie.

But Lexa's her friend, and she'll cover for her (and Clarke) if she has to.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First update of the year. Sorry for the late update. I was so caught up with some things and allowed myself to use my free time for those things instead of writing. But I'm back. So dont worry. =)
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading. Leave a comment if you can guys ;)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Clexa/TRMD AU. But with all the cultural differences, expect this story to have some changes.
> 
> That being said, hope you guys liked it. Thanks for reading.


End file.
